Loud House: Labyrinth of Magic
by Pirohiko-Baltazar
Summary: This fanfic is a crossover of Magi: Labyrinth of Magic and The Loud House Magi and The Loud House belongs to their respective owners. Magi (Shinobu Othaka, Weekly Shounen Sunday) The Loud House (Nickelodeon)
1. Chapter 0

**Loud House: Labyrinth of Magic Ch. 0 (Prologue)**

Long ago, there was a wise king of Ancient Israel. His name was Solomon and his name is the Hebrew for peace. His name became synonymous for the Ancient Kingdom when he succeeded his father, David's throne. He established the kingdom to be prosperous and wealthy. In this time, God spread his power of His spirit and bestowed the ancient kingdom "Mana" or "Magoi", spiritual energy that can be converted into different elements. This conversion of energy is called "Magic" and the only ones that are bestowed with such powers are what people called "Prophets" or "Magi". These people are appointed wise men of God that is sovereign. Sometimes, they are called as "Sorcerers of Creation" or "High Priests of Creation".

This magical power is found in anyplace of the abundant world. Only a Magi can sense its presence in form of birds or white butterflies, the Rukh. Solomon appointed 72 leaders of foreign tribes to be high councilor of peace: The Alma Torran. As Solomon is the King, he is wiser off all prophets and a great ruler that appointed builders to make temples, houses, armies and more. Three prophets or magi are appointed as his second-in-command and acted as "Professors of Magic" due to their expertise in Magoi Manipulation.

The kingdom thrived and prospered, marriage are formed. Everyone thanked God for all the gifts and blessings that was well spread. Children of Solomon born and inherited vast amount of Magoi. All lived happily ever after. Of course, that is how the story should go until….

One of Solomon's wife, an appointed Magi, betrayed him by the sin of idolatry. This caused a corruption on the magoi, creating a Black Rukh. This betrayal was realized but the damage was already done. The corruption caused most of his loyal vassals and lower class magician to form a revolt, believing that they are god and should rule over the demi-humans or Gentile tribes. In hopes that the corruption will not spread, The 72 leaders used the power of Rukh that they collected to create a dense amount of magoi in their bodies, thus transforming them into giants that will be soon known as "The Djinns" or Genies. Uraltugo, one of Solomon's Magi hid a boy named Aladdin and froze him for a long year in hopes that he will inherit the Will of Solomon. Sheba, Aladdin's mother and another Magi went to Solomon to help fight against the destruction of Alma Torran. The medium, a dense and solidified form of all corrupted Rukh strike the Earth and caused almost 60% to 70% of the world to be completely dried of Magoi, which led life to ruination. As another hope in recreating the lost world, Uraltugo ordered all Djinns to pick a piece of the land and scatter it all around the world as "Dungeons" or "Ruins". This is as an act of repopulating the lost world. The legacy of Magi or Prophets continued from the divided kingdom, exile to Neo-Babylon, The Wise men that appointed the Messiah, up to the tales and legends of the Arabian Nights.

Now a new legacy will be formed, a new King's Candidate to rise and reclaim the lost Dungeons and become the inheritors of Solomon's Will and Wisdom.

Royal Woods, Michigan

?: Young man, what are you doing here in the park? Especially at night? Do you not know that it is dangerous to be alone at times like this?

It was a man with a rather feminine blond appearance, wearing a Green Wizard's hat and Green & White Robe. He carries a staff with him.

Boy with White Hair: Huh? Oh, you scared me. I was with my friend Clyde but after a therapy session with him, I decided that it will be best if I think of this alone.

Green Stranger: Why is that? Are you in distress?

White-Haired boy: Yes, *sigh* I told this story to Clyde but here goes. My sisters have this stupid "Sister Fight Protocol" and left me out of everything. It's quite unfair because they get all the dibs but not me. Not even my room. I tried to help them fix this problem but it only went worst. And for what, just a stupid dress.

Green Stranger: Ah, materialistic view. That is a common problem with people. (_This boy, I'm feeling a strong amount of magoi swirling in him. His feelings are both love and rage that the Rukh are going insane around him._) You know, people tend to fight over a small matter. Even wars are the same thing. It is quite unfathomable the chaos caused by humanity over petty things.

White-Haired boy: Yeah… right. (_Who is he though? I'm not meant to talk to strangers, but I feel like he understands me._) How about you? Why are you here?

Green Stranger: Oh, pardon me. I usually stay in this park. People might call me a "hobo" because this is where I stay. It's quite peaceful around this premises, especially the night.

White-Haired boy: I see. Well I best be going. If you are staying here then we will meet again "friend".

Green Stranger: (_He called me friend. He is so nice. He must be a perfect candidate_) Wait! I may not be staying here always. I move to anywhere peaceful and isolated. But I do have a home to go to. And it seemed that you need a company to blow some steam. Come, let's go there. Oh and my name is Yunan, or call me John(Yahochanan) if you like.

White-haired boy: I should be going home and be sleeping, but since Clyde's place is far from here then I'll go with you. Oh and my name is Lincoln, Lincoln Loud.

Yunan: Great, let's go! To a whole new world of adventure.

Magi Opening theme song (VIP-Sid)  
**_  
Akogare o ima tsukanda (Now my dreams are within reach, I'll take it)  
Daikansei no namari ni (If those loud and comforting cheers)  
Kokochiyoku utareta nara (Shoot straight right into my heart)  
Saa tobikomou (Then come, and join me!)_**

**_Ashita kara umarekawaru to ka (They say that they'll be reborn, like no tomorrow)  
Dareka ga mikiritsuketa to ka (Then they give all hopes of success like nothing)  
Kono machi no sutairu to ka (Is that the style of this town?)_**

**_Sonna mono ni nagasaretsuzukete (They kept getting astray by those excuses)  
Kado no toreta genseki ni wa (It's nothing to listen to so swipe it)  
Kitto dare mo you wa nai (It's not necessarily needed)_**

**_Fushigi to tobira no mukou ni wa (And all of the strange things are at that side of the door)  
V.I.P Nanoru yatsu wa naku (V.I.P. is not the way they brag it)  
Dare mo ga kunou no hate sa ore mo (They're at the limbo of their broken dreams, even me)_**

**_Akogare o ima tsukanda (Now my dreams are within reach, I'll take it)  
Mi o yudanereba ii (I'll throw myself and abandon)  
Kaji wa kono te ni (The burdens at my head)_**

**_Mitsu kazoete The show time (On the count of three, It's show time)  
Daikansei no namari ni (If those loud and comforting cheers)  
Kokochiyoku utareta nara (Shoot straight right into my heart)  
Saa tobikomou (Then come, and join me!)_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Loud House: Labyrinth of Magic Ch. 1 (Seventh Dungeon/Spirit of Austerity & Politeness)**

Magi Opening theme song (VIP-Sid)  
**_  
Akogare o ima tsukanda (Now my dreams are within reach, I'll take it)  
Daikansei no namari ni (If those loud and comforting cheers)  
Kokochiyoku utareta nara (Shoot straight right into my heart)  
Saa tobikomou (Then come, and join me!)_**

**_Ashita kara umarekawaru to ka (They say that they'll be reborn, like no tomorrow)  
Dareka ga mikiritsuketa to ka (Then they give all hopes of success like nothing)  
Kono machi no sutairu to ka (Is that the style of this town?)_**

**_Sonna mono ni nagasaretsuzukete (They kept getting astray by those excuses)  
Kado no toreta genseki ni wa (It's nothing to listen to so swipe it)  
Kitto dare mo you wa nai (It's not necessarily needed)_**

**_Fushigi to tobira no mukou ni wa (And all of the strange things are at that side of the door)  
V.I.P Nanoru yatsu wa naku (V.I.P. is not the way they brag it)  
Dare mo ga kunou no hate sa ore mo (They're at the limbo of their broken dreams, even me)_**

**_Akogare o ima tsukanda (Now my dreams are within reach, I'll take it)  
Mi o yudanereba ii (I'll throw myself and abandon)  
Kaji wa kono te ni (The burdens at my head)_**

**_Mitsu kazoete The show time (On the count of three, It's show time)  
Daikansei no namari ni (If those loud and comforting cheers)  
Kokochiyoku utareta nara (Shoot straight right into my heart)  
Saa tobikomou (Then come, and join me!)_**

An dark hallway is lit with wall torches when 2 figures are seen running. They were Lincoln and Yunan running from a rolling boulder. It's like they are trapped in a dungeon. They are indeed in a dungeon.

Yunan: I told you be careful of the steps. This places have a tight security.

Lincoln: YUNAN! This is dangerous! (He sees the edge and another edge with a tunnel) On my mark, get ready to jump! (The close to the edge of the tunnel) JUMP!

They jump high enough to reach the other side and the boulder stopped while enclosing the first tunnel.

Yunan: *phew* That was close, any second and we're a goner.

Lincoln: Yeah. (looks at the reader) Hey, been a while. It's been 2 or 3 days since I met and joined Yunan on this quest. I can't believe a lot until now. So, how did it came to this? Well, let me give a little recap.  
_  
Flashback (Few days ago)_

_Lincoln and Yunan are somewhere at a nearby lake. A place famed by a lake monster that is actually Lana in disguise. They stopped nearby and looked._

_Yunan: Well here we are._

_Lincoln: Really, at this lake. I know you're a hobo but surely you must be joking. I mean all that walking for nothing. I might call mental institute to you._

_Yunan: Come now, you went with me. Plus it is a surprise. (He smack his cane at the lake. An earthquake occurred while a tower slowly rise until an entrance appeared)_

_Lincoln: Pinch me, I must be dreaming. (Pinched by Yunan) OW! Nope, this ain't a dream. This is like your house. An underground… underwater tower?_

_Yunan: Um, more or less. Come on, let's go inside._

_They entered through the door and a light emitted through it. As the 2 boys entered they somewhat "magically" been placed to a cavern with flowing water. Lincoln wakes up seeing himself soaked._

_Lincoln: *Ugh* Where are we? What the!? I'm soaked!_

_Yunan: I'd get out of that pool if I were you._

_Lincoln: What do you mean? This water…. smells like….gas? Wait is this the sewer? (He gets out of the pool) EW! I'm not Lana to enjoy this._

_Yunan: Oh that ain't what you think it is. It's something else. (He sees that the pool quickly was set ablaze. Luckily, Lincoln is out of that pool.) Blaze water, engulfs quickly than oil. This means that this is our gas supply for cooking._

_Lincoln: Oh, that's crazy! Where exactly are we!_

_Yunan: I told you, we're in an adventure and this is like my house…. well including some brothers and sisters._

_Lincoln: You have siblings too?_

_Yunan: Sort of. And this is like his place. Amon's place that is. Now come on, let's get moving._

_They walked into various rooms and found themselves in a crystal mine cavern._

_Lincoln: Wow, this is beautiful. Gotta admit, you bro have style._

_Yunan: Be careful, Lincoln. This place have a tight security. Traps may be anywhere._

_Lincoln: Don't worry, I won't wander off. (He sees a giant green ant that is about his size) Weird pet too._

_Yunan: Lincoln get back. (He raises his cane) HAR HAR INFIGAR (Hot Bullet Barrage - sends fireballs to the ant)_

_Lincoln: Ok, this is crazy now. What was that Yunan, you killed an animal and what…. do MAGIC!?_

_Yunan: One of my talents perhaps, that was dangerous. That ant is a fire-breathing ant. It is easily killed but dangerous to be left alone. (Takes out a small knife) Here, use this. I can teach you martial arts and swordsmanship._

_Lincoln: No way (Sees more ants) OK! Teach me._

_And thus Lincoln learned royal fencing using a short knife. With this they were able to defeat a horde of ants and move on to the next floor. The next floor is a safe place, perfect for recuperating._

_Lincoln: So, about that magic._

_Yunan: Curious, well too bad. I don't think you have the capability. But I'll tell you about it anyways. Magic is a phenomena caused by a reaction in the magoi. If you ask what magoi is, it is the spiritual energy that flows in every living being. Not all can manipulate magoi easily unlike magicians, priests, prophets or sorcerers like me. But they flow enough because we are all spiritual beings. As such we all possess Rukh: a manifestation of our spirit. If the Rukh is glowing white/gold like a pigeon or butterfly then the person is a good influence and pure. But those who have black Rukh, as black as a raven or crow, then they are corrupted. Those are who desire to deprive others of their fate, devolve them, sink them into madness and depravity. As a magician, I can see anyone's Rukh. And yours is still pure._

_Lincoln is relieved to hear that knowing that he is in good hands. I guess God has not put him into depravity yet. They pressed on to floors after floors, killed boars and roasted them for food. Days after days have passed within that dungeon. Until they've reach a tunnel._

_Flashback Ends_

Lincoln: Long story short, I accidentally pulled the wrong torch and rushed away from the trap.

Yunan: This is the last trial before we get to the Main Room. Ready?

Lincoln: Yeah, dragon-y design, sign, and set-up floor setting, I think I know were this is going. Sure, let's do this.

A sign in Torran language (Ancient Aramic or Hebrew) is placed at the entrance of the dragon mouth.

Yunan: I'll read the sign. It says "Dance in the tongue of the fire dragon and the door reveals itself." I guess we have to move as if we are dancing to dodge.

Lincoln: Dodge what? (A flame pillar erupted) Oh.

Yunan: Let's move!

Lincoln and Yunan stepped quickly onto the higher stone tiles and maneuvered swiftly to avoid incoming eruptions. They stopped by a statue of a dragon with an open mouth. Yunan put his hand into the stone hand and within it, pulled a lever that stopped the eruptions and open a door. The one that leads to the final room: The Main Room.

Yunan: This is it, Lincoln. The Main Room door. To open it, we must put our hands into that hand-shaped hole.

Lincoln: (looking sternly) Look at that, two right hands. It means that it really needs two person to open it.

They placed their hands into the hole.

Both: OPEN SEASAME!

The Eight-Pointed Star at the door glowed as the door opened. The room is filled with jewelry, gold, weapons that looked luxurious. Bright and shine everywhere while the center is a pyramid stair case. At the top is a dagger and it's sheath pierced on the top-point.

Lincoln: Wow! Words cannot describe this! You really are pretending to be a hobo, aren't you?

Yunan: The expression hurts but yes, there is more to me than meets the eye. Now come, I want you to meet somebody.

Lincoln: Who?

The reached to the top of the staircase and Yunan touched the dagger. A "magical" energy made the dagger glow as a being manifest it self. A blue giant!

Blue Giant: I am Amon! The 7th Djinn and master of this dungeon. (Looks at Yunan) Yunan, I see you are as mysterious as always.

Yunan: You though, nothing changed. (Looks at the surprised Lincoln) By the way Lincoln, this is Amon. He is the master of this place. (Looks at Amon) Amon, this is Lincoln. He's my candidate.

Amon: A boy? Surely you jest, Yunan. Him worthy a candidacy?

Lincoln: Whoa…. what are you sir Amon?

Amon: I am a Djinn that resided here, in this dungeon. As master of it, I can change the difficulty of the trials here. I am the Spirit of Politeness and Austerity. You boy, what makes you a worth King's Candidate?

Lincoln: Me, a king? No, no, no, I'm just a boy who liked the adventure. And you say you are a Djinn, as in a Genie of sorts? Which means….. Do I get my 3 wishes?

Amon: Curious eh, well to answer that. It's a no, I only grant 1 wish. Why? Because most humans will just wish power Power and Fortune which are already here when you conquered this dungeon. You though, have one last test of worth left.

Lincoln: What? More test? Geez, old timer. You really need to get a time-out.

Amon: Silence, boy. Here is your question: "You came to your companion that has everything you needed yet it is magically lock from your grasp. The only way to acquire something is to say the magic word. What is it?" Yunan will not assist you on this one.

Lincoln: Hmmmmm…. (5 mins later) I got it. "Please". As in: May I "please" inquire something from you?

Amon: (surprised) I see. Many have tried and most had failed due to their desires that are too much to handle. But a simple act of politeness will show the worth of a being. You passed the test. Tell me, if you are to be bestowed with great wealth and power then what will you use it for?

Lincoln: Simple, to have a great adventure and help those who need me. Especially my loved ones. (Looks at the ceiling) Like how much I loved to help my sisters solve their problems without the violence.

Amon: Very well, Everything here in my treasure room is yours, including this. (Gives the dagger to Lincoln) This is my vessel and in it great power. My magoi, my spirit, my power, they are now yours to use. I will dwell and be with you always. (He disappears as his trace entered the dagger and marked it with an 8-pointed star)

Yunan: Congratulations, Lincoln. You are now officially my King's candidate. I, Yunan, is now your Magi, your Prophet and assistance. I will be with you always.

Lincoln: Hey Yunan, you said there are more out there? How about we go on to our next adventure when we get out of here?

Yunan: Whatever your wish, I will be with you.

A golden 8-pointed star glows at their feet as they are teleported along with the bags of the treasure. Lincoln now the Sword of Amon where the Djinn lies. From that, they were able to exit the tower safely as the tower sank down the lake and disappeared without a trace. Lincoln looked around as he sees a circle of crowd surround both him and the Magi.

Lincoln: Yunan, teleport us back to my house.

Yunan: Sure, picture the house and then I'll recollect the memory so that we could teleport without problem.

Yunan cast the spell and with that, they are gone.

-TBC-

K. Mulligan: It has been 3 days since the appearance of a mysterious tower in this lake occurred with the recent earthquake. Scientist may have found them as ancient ruins of an old civilization that could support historical theories. The ruins is said to have Ancient text similar to Aramic or Arabic writings that are implanted on its walls. In other news, Loud Family are on the hunt as their sole son or brother: Lincoln Loud went missing. It was said that the boy went missing the same day as the tower erected. Could it be a coincidence? This is Katherine Mulligan reporting.

Lynn Sr.: Blast it, no sign of him. Honey, I'm so sorry. I should have been a better father and set this right before it could escalate.

Rita: *sob* I really miss my baby boy. I'm a failure of a mother *cries*

Lynn Sr.: I hope the girls find him. No, they'll find him. They had Vanzilla on their side. If Lincoln finds it, he knows what to do. I will apologize to him, and I will not ground him for running off like that. (_I'm counting on you girls._)


	3. Chapter 2

**Loud House: Labyrinth of Magic Ch. 2 (Homecoming/Training)**

Loud House Attic

Yunan and Lincoln are able to teleport themselves to safety. Somewhere in the attic, a bright light flashed and flickered while revealing the two boys that were able to get away from the scene.

Lincoln: The attic? I guess I imagined this place so we we could stay out of sights first.

Yunan: This is perfect. A secluded, dark place is good enough for me. At least, it is quiet and comfy for me to stay.

Lincoln: Ah right, you need a place to stay so you wouldn't standout as a hobo. (Looks at the readers) Well guys that was our first dungeon. If you guys needed explanation, I'll ask him about it. (Looks back to Yunan) So, Yunan, care to explain what exactly are you?

Yunan: Well, I….

Magi Opening theme song (VIP-Sid)  
**_  
Akogare o ima tsukanda (Now my dreams are within reach, I'll take it)  
Daikansei no namari ni (If those loud and comforting cheers)  
Kokochiyoku utareta nara (Shoot straight right into my heart)  
Saa tobikomou (Then come, and join me!)_**

**_Ashita kara umarekawaru to ka (They say that they'll be reborn, like no tomorrow)  
Dareka ga mikiritsuketa to ka (Then they give all hopes of success like nothing)  
Kono machi no sutairu to ka (Is that the style of this town?)_**

**_Sonna mono ni nagasaretsuzukete (They kept getting astray by those excuses)  
Kado no toreta genseki ni wa (It's nothing to listen to so swipe it)  
Kitto dare mo you wa nai (It's not necessarily needed)_**

**_Fushigi to tobira no mukou ni wa (And all of the strange things are at that side of the door)  
V.I.P Nanoru yatsu wa naku (V.I.P. is not the way they brag it)  
Dare mo ga kunou no hate sa ore mo (They're at the limbo of their broken dreams, even me)_**

**_Akogare o ima tsukanda (Now my dreams are within reach, I'll take it)  
Mi o yudanereba ii (I'll throw myself and abandon)  
Kaji wa kono te ni (The burdens at my head)_**

**_Mitsu kazoete The show time (On the count of three, It's show time)  
Daikansei no namari ni (If those loud and comforting cheers)  
Kokochiyoku utareta nara (Shoot straight right into my heart)  
Saa tobikomou (Then come, and join me!)_**

Lincoln: A magi, aka. Sorcerer of Creation or "Prophets of God". And you are saying there are more of you that you.

Yunan: Well technically three or four. But being a "Magi" is more than just a magician, priest or mage. We have the ability to choose worthy kings as we call "King's Candidate". The famous magi that you people know is the "Three Wise Men of Orient" that once visited the household of Herod and the Messiah. They bore gifts of the worthy "Candidate".

Lincoln: So you inherited the Magi thing?

Yunan: Yes. It is said that the mission of us Magi's is to fulfill the will of Solomon. And that is peace, by finding a worthy candidate, we bring peace to this corrupted world. Be warned that there will be those who will try to stop our cause and so our legacy continues.

Lincoln: Ok, about this dagger? Any explanation?

Yunan: That is a Djinn Vessel or "Djinn Metal Vessel" that contains the force or power of a Djinn. Djinns are those who became those Blue Giants caused by High Concentration of Magoi flowing within them. They are part of Solomon's Will and Household. (grabs Lincoln) Here, I'll let you meet someone. (Teleports)

In a nearby chapel

The boys are teleported in a nearby chapel. The chapel is small, independent and near a Chinese temple.

Lincoln: Whoa, this is….

A pastor/priest is walking near the boys with a little girl holding hands with him.

Priest: Who are you? (Looks at Yunan) John? Is that you?

Yunan: Hello Abraham. How's your day? Your Daughters? The chapel? Where's Sari?

Rev. Abraham: Slow down, John. I'm fine, only Micah is with me, the chapel's fine, and Sarah is inside. You haven't introduced me to the boy yet.

Lincoln: Pardon the intrusion, The name's Lincoln, Lincoln Loud. Nice to meet you Father Abraham

Rev. Ave: Just call me Ave or Rev. Ave if you want. Let's be inside, shall we?

The group went inside the chapel. Yunan discussed on how they met until the part that the Djinn bestowed Lincoln his power.

Rev. Ave: I see, a worthy candidate. The "Enemies" of God will not be pleased to see another appointed one, especially one who inherited Solomon's will and the Messiah's will.

Lincoln: Sorry to be rude but how did Yunan meet you Rev. Ave?

Rev. Ave: Well….  
_  
Flashback_

_Rev. Ave(Narrating): Before our meeting, I was a dad and have a daughter from her. I was just a commoner while my first wife is an heiress of a company. The head of the company was her dad and couldn't accept our relationship. She was disowned out of his greed and died when my first daughter was young. Then I discovered the path of faith, a hope for what I lost. This chapel is independent of any government or group. Anyone is welcome so long as they have trust in the Father. I met Sarah, a nun trainee and we fell in love. The head pastor commenced our wedding then she bore Micah, short for Michaella. After a few years.  
Sarah: (half-asleep) Ave, Micah is crying. Please see her._

_Rev. Ave(from flashback): Sure hun. (smells fowl burning smell) Hun! What is that smell? Is that…. FIRE!_

_Rev. Ave(Narrating): Arsonist, hired by that greedy man, wanted a land to own for his casino. Can you imagine a house of prayer and hope reformed as a den of crooks and wickedly deprived populace. The fire was too much and the chapel was in the verge of destruction. The head pastor died of rescuing my daughters and the rest of the trainees, but it was in vain because we are still trapped inside until…._

_Yunan(past): SHALLAL ARROS (Waterfall Arrows - Create bullets of water gathered from varying sources like vapor or sewer. Then shoot them like bullets) THALG HAJARRA (Petrifying Ice - The water bullets froze the flames before the water could become vapor again.) Hurry, get out of here!_

_Rev. Ave(Narrating): He rescued us. Some called him a sorcerer, others a miracle worker all I know is that he rescued us and we are grateful to him as to God. He is like a divine messenger. I just found out that he was staying in the chapel for so long but no one noticed because he stayed in dark and secluded places._

_Flashback Ends_

Rev. Ave: My dedication to this kind of work is more active since then. I wanted to have the power to save people just as the Father in Heaven would do to his children. So I learned from him miracle powers like healing(Life Magic) and exorcism(Holy and Life Magic/Curse Removing ability).

Yunan: I also told him most of Israel history that are not found in the books. He believed me that I'm a researcher. Well,I'm just a wanderer but it's also true. Anyways, can you teach Lincoln how control his Magoi, that way Lincoln could prepare for worst case scenario.

Rev. Ave: 'Fraid I can't though. I can only heal and dispel evil works. But to teach him how to control the spirit within this blade, it requires your soul and spirit to be seemingly unconquerable or else he would fall victim to evil and darkness. There is someone who is teaching about chi training or whatnot. He is a guru in that Chinese temple. I visited him once as an act of hospitality and offered him vegetables. He doesn't eat meat.

Yunan and Lincoln thanked the reverend pastor before taking their leave to the nearby Chinese temple. There they met the guru and trained Lincoln body, soul and spirit. Mind focused and unconquerable, seemed that evil cannot enter. Martial arts, patience and weak points of the body are all in concepts. After that, they left and offered salad to him as thanks. They teleported to the attic again and took one of the bags of treasure to teleport them to Clyde's place.

Yunan: This place is your friend's right? Why are we here and carrying one bag?

Lincoln: You'll see. (press the doorbell then the door opens) Hey Clyde.

Clyde: Linc? Where have you been? It's been days since you went missing.

Lincoln: Long story, but hey I'm back so I'll explain everything. BTW, meet Yunan. He's a wanderer and my friend.

Yunan: Yo, what's up.

Lincoln and Yunan explained everything but believed only some of it. He is surprised however by the treasures that Lincoln offered him. He wants to know if they are genuine but he can be sure that they are priceless antiques. After that, Lincoln decided to leave the treasures to Clyde and Yunan joined him. They are going home.

Yunan: Did you really have to tell them everything?

Lincoln: Not everything, I said that I met a Genie and used all 3 wishes. I didn't say that the Genie is with me, or well, inside this dagger. He did believe the entire tower thing since it was in breaking news. Clyde said that it has been days since I was gone so I guess the Fight Protocol stopped and decide to search for me. That is why we are going home. Or more precisely, I'm going home.

Yunan: What do you mean?

Lincoln: Yunan, I want you to hide in the attic, teleport and stay there. While my family is distracted, get yourself comfortable.

Yunan used a teleport spell while Lincoln walked until he reached the Loud residence. 1216 Franklin Ave., RW, Michigan. Linc knocked the door when he noticed that Vanzilla hasn't returned yet. The door opens with Rita and Lily at the doorstep.

Rita: Lincoln *sniff* is that you?

Lincoln: Hey mom. Sorry I went away. I was just frustrated by the girls action. Can you forgive me?

Rita: (Hugs Linc) Of course I forgive you. I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have been a role parent and prevented this.

Lily: Winky!

Linc: I miss you too, Lily-bug.

Lynn Sr.: (walking out the kitchen) Honey, the girls texted. They said they'll be ho… Lincoln!? My goodness, it is you! (The dad hugs the son) Where have you been? We were worried sick. I even have to cancel work and have the girls look for you.

Linc: *sigh* it's a long story.

Lynn Sr.: Well, doesn't matter anymore. I have the girls searching for you as punishment for their unruly behavior. You must be famished, here I prepared some Lynn-sagna.

Linc: Thanks dad but I have to introduce you to someone. And he's here.

Yunan went down and introduced him self to the Loud parents.

Yunan: Greetings, my name is Yunan. You can call me John if you like. I'm the one who helped Lincoln when he ran off.

Rita: Well you have our thanks for bringing our boy home.

Lily: Yuwan! *giggles*

Yunan: Aw, you look so adorable.

Lynn Sr.: Please consider our hospitality as our token of gratitude.

Yunan: Speaking of hospitality, please let me stay here for I have nowhere to go. I promise that I'll pay you. Any places taht I can be alone like the attic or basement will do fine.

Lynn Sr.: You have no place to stay?

Yunan: Well I have a place. A nearby chapel was just recently fixed and the pastor there let me stay. But I don't feel good to overstay my welcome so I packed up and prepared to travel again. You see, I'm a wanderer and one of those NPA's (No Permanent Address).

Rita: Honey, are you ok with this?

Lynn Sr.: I don't know actually. No offense, but I don't trust you but you did bring my son back so a few nights will be alright. But if I do judge your character to be the most appropriate then we'll let you stay for more months if needed.

Yunan: Thank you so much. I promise I will do my best here. And don't worry, I will be at my best behavior even if I will not overstay my welcome here.

Lynn Sr.: (Hears a car horn) Look's like they're here.

Yunan: Wait, also another note. Please don't tell the one's that is not present here about me.

Linc: Why's that?

Yunan: They might think that I'm a weirdo or stranger. It's best if they know if I am willing to let them know. But not now, it isn't a good time.

Lynn Sr.: Deal, so hide yourself. Lincoln, join your friend for a while. I'll keep the girls busy.

And with that, Lincoln and Yunan went (or teleported) their way to Lincoln's room. If any case Yunan get discovered, he'll just teleport away or camouflage using magic (Light/Time-Space or Water Magic).

-TBC-

Few hours earlier. (Vanzilla)

Lola: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

Lori: Me? How is it literally my fault!?

Lana: Well duh, even with the protocol didn't work. Now Linc went missing. Only because you have to fight over a dress.

Lisa: I agree. It is rather pointless to fight over such mundane thing. I know that Lincoln's intervention will cause the protocol to worsen, still it was admittedly an outstanding failure on my part. It didn't stop until we found out that Lincoln's gone.

Lynn Jr.: Yeah, well maybe he should have butt out but no… He decided to join in and look what happened.

Luna: Dudes, don't you get it. He went away because of this. He's probably tired of all this senseless fighting. He just wants to Break Free but now he went Against All Odds.

Luan: That's just baloney, Lunes. He's just overreacting this, and I'm not Kid-ding. *fake laugh*

Luna: *groan* Yeah, says the American Idiot.

Leni: Stop it! You guys are just making it worst. I really miss him. *sob* I want him home.

Lucy: sigh, I wish I could take everything back. **_Oh, brother. Where art thou? I miss your smile, your light in my dark door. You're the only one who understand me and vanished. If I can take it all back, that is my wish. Oh brother, where art thou?_** (her thoughts: I sensed something. Could it be? He's home but what is this butterflies surrounding him. One is black and the rest are golden. Who is this man that stands with him? Oh great-grandma, please help me.)

They where able to stop the fight before they reached their garage. Lori honks the carhorn.


	4. Chapter 3

**Loud House: Labyrinth of Magic Ch. 3 (Magoi Training/Reconciliation)**

Lori and the rest of the sisters (except Lily) unloaded Vanzilla to enter the house and bring forth a terrible news. The Loud patriarch approached the door and let the girls enter to the living room where they all sat on the couch.

Lynn Sr.: Any luck?

Lori: No, dad. We literally searched everywhere! No sign of him.

Rita: Even in the new tower?

Lisa: Even if are to go to that place. The possibility of Lincoln even there is low. Not only that but the tower is said to be closed off, no one can ever enter.

Luna: Yeah dude. Why would a tower be standing there in the first place. Plus, from the crowd, we saw nothing of Linc's trace. And it's all our fault for not "Breaking the Habit". (She grab the remote and opened the TV to a news channel.)

K. Mulligan(TV): This is Katherine Mulligan live as the tower that appeared seemed to finally sank down to the bottom of the lake.

Luan: Heh, no wonder the drive recently was "shaky". The ground was "rocking". *Laugh* Get it?

Luna: Luan, someday I'll shove my axe to your face.

Lynn Jr.: Quiet you guys.

Ms. Mulligan(TV): According to reports the tower suddenly caused a mild earthquake after it's 3 day arrival and it looks to me that when the tower sank, a beam of light burst through the tip of the tower. Hold on, we got something… It appears that 2 boys appeared from the lake shore not long after the tower sank down. One of the boys appeared to be the missing Loud son, Lincoln Loud. The other is a blond, good-looking man that appears to wear green attire and a hat carrying a rod of sorts. Not long after their appearance, a flash of light gazed through as the 2 boys disappeared along with the bags they are carrying. That's all for today, this is Katherine Mulligan reporting.

Lisa: Thai is impossible. Even If it is him, how could we miss him? And also that was molecular deconstruction and teleportation. I abandon the idea long ago.

Lynn Sr.: Well whatever that was, Lincoln is there and gone again. It will be hard to find him now.

Meanwhile: Up stairs

Yunan: Looks like that they really missed you to a point that they'll continue the search until you are found.

Lincoln: Yeah, but now is not the time to be found. Why don't we go back to Rev. Ave. I'm sure there are a lot for him and that monk to share for us.

Yunan and Lincoln teleports from the attic.

Magi Opening theme song (VIP-Sid)  
**_  
Akogare o ima tsukanda (Now my dreams are within reach, I'll take it)  
Daikansei no namari ni (If those loud and comforting cheers)  
Kokochiyoku utareta nara (Shoot straight right into my heart)  
Saa tobikomou (Then come, and join me!)_**

**_Ashita kara umarekawaru to ka (They say that they'll be reborn, like no tomorrow)  
Dareka ga mikiritsuketa to ka (Then they give all hopes of success like nothing)  
Kono machi no sutairu to ka (Is that the style of this town?)_**

**_Sonna mono ni nagasaretsuzukete (They kept getting astray by those excuses)  
Kado no toreta genseki ni wa (It's nothing to listen to so swipe it)  
Kitto dare mo you wa nai (It's not necessarily needed)_**

**_Fushigi to tobira no mukou ni wa (And all of the strange things are at that side of the door)  
V.I.P Nanoru yatsu wa naku (V.I.P. is not the way they brag it)  
Dare mo ga kunou no hate sa ore mo (They're at the limbo of their broken dreams, even me)_**

**_Akogare o ima tsukanda (Now my dreams are within reach, I'll take it)  
Mi o yudanereba ii (I'll throw myself and abandon)  
Kaji wa kono te ni (The burdens at my head)_**

**_Mitsu kazoete The show time (On the count of three, It's show time)  
Daikansei no namari ni (If those loud and comforting cheers)  
Kokochiyoku utareta nara (Shoot straight right into my heart)  
Saa tobikomou (Then come, and join me!)  
_**  
Yunan and Lincoln successfully returned the chapel residence of Rev. Ave. They saw a woman in her 20's and a 3-year-old toddler playing with each other. Outside the chapel doors are Rev. Ave and a woman in her nun attire wearing a silver necklace with a cross-shaped pendant. It was his wife, Sarah.

Yunan: Yo, Ave. How's been?

Rev. Ave: Ah, John. Glad you are back with the boy.

Sarah: May I be excused? I want to treat our guests with utmost hospitality.

Rev. Ave: ISA! Bring Micah with you and help your step-mother. We have guests from Royal Woods.

Isa: Coming dad. (Carries the toddler) Let's go to mom, Micah.

Micah: *laugh* Yunan's back.

Lincoln: Pardon me, Rev. Ave but who are they? You haven't introduced me to them. (points at the girls)

Rev. Ave: Ah yes, Lincoln. These are my daughters Isabella and Michaella. You can call them Isa and Micah. (Isabella: from Hebrew Elisheva/Elizabeth meaning God is my oath) (Michaella: from Micah or Michael meaning Who is like God). Girls, meet Lincoln Loud.

Isa: Good day to you. (she entered along with Micah to tend to her step-mom)

Rev. Ave: Let's be inside. We have so much to talk about.

Yunan, Lincoln and Rev. Ave went inside and have a small talk. It's about the 3 types of magicians, Priests, Saints/Sorcerers, and Magi/Prophets. While Priests or Exorcists only have a small amount of magoi from their Rukh, they are still efficient in driving curses away and healing. Saints or Sorcerers are one's that have a vast amount of magoi to create a phenomena like stop storms, create fire and ice. Examples are Matal Mogamette and Yamraiha. Magi or prophets are the highest type of mage for they are "beloved by the Rukh and God". They can conjure infinite amount of Magoi from the Rukh and use it at will, giving them a title "Sorcerers of Creation" or "Prophets of God". Examples are Samuel, Moses, Elijah, the Messiah himself, Solomon, and more.

Yunan: I fall under the 3rd type. But I'm not alone, there are others.

Lincoln: Really? Who are they?

Yunan: Besides me, there is Scheherazade. She died to protect ancient Rome and passed her duty to Titus Alexius. Aladdin, son of King Solomon that got frozen in time.

Lincoln: ALADDIN!? I've heard of him. I didn't know he was a Magi.

Rev. Ave.: Yes, just like the one's written in the Bible. There are others too. More in fact, A King can also be a Magi. However, correct me if I'm wrong but a magician can only guide a King's Candidate but not be part of its Household, right?

Yunan: Yes, that is true. Judar, the other Magi knows this too.

Lincoln: What's a Household?

Yunan: Ah, to make the simplest answer, they are non-magician helpers of the King. They can only borrow powers from the King's Djinn. But don't underestimate them, for they are equivocal if not less than a King's Candidate as well. Kings are still powerful than its Household.

They happily have their snacks prepared by Sarah as they pass the afternoon. Then they headed to the Chinese temple to finalize the training. The monk welcomed them.

Monk: Good to see all three of you.

Rev. Ave: The feeling is mutual. But now that we are here, let us begin the final training.

Lincoln: What is this training?

Yunan: Magoi Control/Manipulation. This is the final yet continuous training. At first you only learned Magoi release but without control, you cannot acquire the ultimate power. Djinn Equip. There are two ways to open the chi paths called chakra. Acupuncture or Meditation training. King Sinbad chose the second, which is why his Rukh or Spirit is seemed uncorruptable. You need this training so that your body and Rukh will not be overwhelmed and destroyed by the intense amount of Magoi a Djinn have.

Lincoln: Ok, but why a Djinn Equip? Can't they just show up?

Yunan: Under any circumstance, only a Magi can have an infinite amount of Rukh and Magoi to manifest a Djinn in full body. As such, they are not allowed to show up here in Earth. Or to correctly emphasize it, they can't for their stored Magoi will be wasted and will return to their mortal form. But you can partially summon them by merging with the Djinn as one being. This process is called Djinn Equip.

Monk: Be warned, this will be intense and you must not stop until you have full control of your chi or else.

Rev. Ave: That is right. Your spirit must be free from shackles or you'll face impure "spirit" 7 times more worst. (The concept of chakra/Magoi Manipulation is similar to Avatar - Last Airbender and the verse in the Bible about the 7 impure spirits).

Lincoln: Alright, let's get started.

Lincoln began his intense training.

First he must open his Courage, he must conquer his emotional muck: Fear. There he saw images of "The Harvester" in his mind. Rev. Ave strain him and told him that his vision is not real, he needs to Fear no one for the Father loves him, that if he revere to Him then whom shall he Fear. Lincoln calmed and regained his Courage. The vision vanished as he felt relieved.

Next is Benevolence, he must open Pleasure mostly happiness for the Benevolence he done. He is to see his Guilt first. There he saw visions of the past when he humiliated his sisters just to get a trophy. Rev. Ave told his that he is forgiven for confessing, the only thing left now is for him to forgive himself. He then breath and felt rejuvenated.

Third is his Diligence. He must have a strong Willpower or he will be put to Shame. He visualize his Shame from the times he was bullied. He realized that he shouldn't be ashamed of what he is and let this not stop him from his path. He accepted that he is weak, that he is a Work in Progress. After learning Diligence, he made a slight burp and sipped a glass of cold onion-banana juice before biting his PB & Sauerkraut sandwich.

Then comes Love. He must first deal with his Grief. He then remembered the funeral of his Pop-pop's wife, his grandma. Realizing his loss, he was in a state of grief. Rev. Ave then told him that it is okay to be sad when you loss someone, but you must not Grief and put himself down. He must accept this event and know that Love reforms again like energy. He then visualize Ronnie Anne as tears shed to his face. He finally let the pain flow. Rev. Ave smiled as Lincoln realizes more of the gifts that are given to him. _(Do not grieve for the joy of God will be your strength. Neh. 8:10) (Blessed be the one who mourns for they will be comforted. Matt. 5:4)_

Proceeding to the next is Honesty, dealing with Truths. He must first lay out the Lies he told himself, like telling Lori the she is the "worst" sister ever or not admitting that he truly love Ronnie Anne. He admitted that he doesn't take favoritism in his sisters and he truly love Ronnie in anyways he could. He was just angry that he said denial things but that wasn't the truth. He realized his Lies and come to terms with the truth. The other three with him are pleased to hear his Honesty.

Following is Insights. He must see through the illusion of things. The Monk and Rev. Ave told him that these illusions are the illusion of separation. That the evil that influenced us caused us to be blind and lost our sights. Yunan supported the idea that we are all connected in the same flow of Rukh. Another illusion is the illusion of control, that we assume the we have control of everything. Rev. Ave then claims that we all have free will but never control over others, things and fate itself. Yunan replied that we decide our fate, but only decide(choose) never control. The Monk added that no matter what plans you make, somethings are beyond your control. Like choosing a bridge over troubled waters. Lincoln realized that his times as "The Man With The Plan" can sometimes be faulty as he remembers the Blackout or the time convinced his parents for money when the others took it all. He then realized that some things doesn't go to plan and are beyond control and accepts it.

Last but never the least is that he must connect himself with the Highest State of being. The most difficult to thread for him when the Monk said that he must learn to let go of the Earthly Attachments he have. Rev Ave told him that all things will indeed come to pass, and we must let go of it in order to receive the best of what is in store. Yunan added that the Djinns even let go of their mortal state to receive this high honor from Solomon and be able to save the world. Lincoln is still anxious of ever continuing. Rev. Ave then told him that letting go doesn't mean they are gone for good. Love for example is an energy, cannot be create nor destroyed, only reformed. If he let go of his attachments, he will not lose emotions but it will stay only sealed up like a toy in the closet. Lincoln knew that all of his friends, family and things will be gone anyways but replaced with new ones. As such, he learns to let them go. It took hours for him to let it out but successful in the end. He finally reached the end of his training.

Yunan: How does it feel?

Lincoln: Honestly, I… don't know. But if I can control myself with this power. (Lincoln grabs the dagger and his hands became black so as the blade as he pours magoi into it. The blade then becomes a longsword engulfed in flames. He then returns it to it's base form before sheathing it back) Then how could I ask for more. I said I would never trade them for the world.

Yunan: You did not. You just entrusted them to something or "Someone" that could keep them safe. Like the monk said. A toy kept into the closet, safe and sound. That's the concept of letting go of Earthly Attachments. As long as you love them, let them go and be safe.

Lincoln: We should go home, they are probably waiting on us this evening.

Yunan and Lincoln teleported home. At the Loud residence door, Lincoln knocked while hearing the uneasiness of sisters. The door opened with the Matriarch letting him in while the sisters are upstairs arguing during a sibling meeting. Yunan teleported into the attic while Lynn Sr. went up to tell the girl who returned.

Luna: Link. Is that you bro?

Lincoln: Hey guys, I'm home.

All the sisters immediately hugged him and showered him with kisses while crying tears of joy

Lori: We are literally worried about you!

Lucy: Oh brother, don't ever go off again.

Lisa: I'm not one for emotions but… let me cry for missing you for this once.

Leni: Will you ever forgive us. We promise to be better sisters from now on.

Lincoln: No, I won't.

Lola: What do you mean? We are sorry, you know.

Lynn: Isn't that enough?

Lana: Please big brother.

Lincoln: There is nothing to forgive. You guys are already forgiven from the get go. Just try to forgive yourselves.

Luan: Ok we will. Thanks Lincoln.

Lincoln: It's no big deal. Afterall, I will never trade you for the world.

-End-

Mysterious Woman: So they made a move. Very well, I guess I should be making plans as well. The downfall of Solomon's will and the rise of our kind. Your move, Magi.

Judal: Oh no, not a good sign. (Black Rukh gathers to him as his mark of Solomon glows) They're making a move. I better gather all this black Rukh before they corrupt more people. I pray in Your hands and in Solomon's will that the others receive this message: Please prepare yourselves.

Somewhere in the Temple of the Highest.

Djinn Head(Uraltugo): Time for you to unfreeze again Magi.

Aladdin: I see, it's that time again. I wonder what happened to the world that Alibaba and Morg have wished.

Sinbad: Time for you to go again huh?

Aladdin: Yes, Uncle Sinbad. I must first greet the Alexius descendant first.

Somewhere in Vatican

Titus Alexius: (Ice shatters) *yawn* Good morning everyone.

Nun: The ice shattered! Call the high priest! Tell him that the "Prophet" is unfrozen!

Other nuns and priest trainee: Yes Ma'am.

The high priest immediately went to Titus's room.

High Priest: Where will you go? It's dangerous out there.

Titus: I told you from the dreams and vision, did I? I must see the beauty of the world. I must see if Solomon's will is still maintaining the order and peace. (Titus vanishes and teleports to Royal Woods) I smell a worthy candidate, but I must be patient and wait to approach.

-TBC- Up next: It's a Loud(5x) House of Magic.

Sneak Preview of what is to be seen

Amon(voice): Calm yourself boy. We can deal with these small fry but you must trust me.

Lincoln: (inside the Bus Stop Convenience Store) Alright then.

Amon(voice): Repeat with me.

Lincoln & Amon(Voice):**_ Spirit of Politeness and Austerity. I command thee and thy Household members. Dwell in me, Shield me. Transform me into a great Magus! AMON!_** Those arms of malice, I'll cut them all with my flames.


	5. Chapter 4

**Loud House: Labyrinth of Magic Ch. 4 (It's a Loud House of Magic/Parent's Riches)**  
**  
Alt. Opening  
****_  
Rushing through the crowded halls, (Show's Lincoln rushing through the crowded hallway)  
Dodging girls like fireballs, (The place changes as Lincoln rush and dodges through his first dungeon: Amon)  
Just to reach the bathroom on time (Reverts back to his house)  
(Hey! Hey! Hey!)  
Skipping over laundry piles, (The scene is in half-half mirroring as Lincoln leaps from the laundry pile same as skipping from a trap manhole)  
Diapers you can burn for miles, (Lincoln sees Lily walking with her full diaper)  
King's gotta do what he can to survive! (In his house, he avoids Luan's prank. On the mirroring, he is avoiding the guillotine trap)  
In the Loud House! In the Loud House! (He enters the bathroom where Lana causes a wave of water while mirroring on how Lincoln survived his slide fall from the dungeon.)  
Dance, dodge, push and shove, (Lincoln overtakes his sisters to the remote. Mirroring how he overtakes the pillar of flames.)  
It's how we show our love! (Lincoln got the remote. Shifts again that Lincoln got the dagger. The shifts again where all sisters are staring at him.)  
In the Loud House! In the Loud House! (The girls chase him. Scene shift, fire ants are chasing him.)  
One King, ten girls (shows Lincoln holding the dagger with his hands as black as char.)  
(Wouldn't trade it for the world!)  
Loud! House! Loud! Loud House! (Lincoln and the sisters gather to the sofa with Yunan at the back. Lincoln press a button as Yunan watches as well.)  
Lily: (spoken) Poo-poo! (Title screen an Lily is chasing a white butterfly-Rukh)  
_**  
Lincoln is looking around and sneaking about in the living room and leaps onto the sofa. Yunan on the other hand hid the bag of riches including himself with invisibility magic (Water and Light).

Yunan: What are you doing Lincoln?

Lincoln: Money searching. In the Loud House, there just isn't a lot of it to go around. [searches between the cushions and gets wads of chewed gum on his fingers.] Ew! [shakes it off and pulls out a pair of dirty underwear and tosses it.] Grody! Which is why, if you happen to find some, even the smallest amount… you gotta keep it to yourself. [finds a quarter] Jackpot! [kisses it]

Yunan(whispers): But we had plenty.

Lincoln: I know but, it's our secret. So that no one will find it suspicious.

[Just then, his sisters happen to come across him and his coin.]

Lucy: Brother, who are you talking to? Also we…

Lola: We heard money! A dime! No, a quarter!

Lincoln: What? That's impossible. Money doesn't make a sound, right?

Luan: Haven't you ever heard the expression "Money talks" [laughs at rimshot]

Luna: And that quarter is saying, "Hand me over, bro!"

Lana: It's mine!

Leni: Guys, let's just split it 40/40!

Lincoln: Well, if you are that desperate. [shows the quarter] Here take it. [leaves the sofa]

Lynn: Wait a second! If there was one quarter down there, then maybe there's more!  
[The girls all then pounce on the couch and fight over the quarter and the possibility of more under the sofa while Cliff runs off from the fight. Enter their parents.]

Rita: What are they fighting over this time? A nickel under the ottoman?

Lynn Sr.: Nope. A quarter down the sofa.

Rita: We better stop them before they start biting.

[Lana bites Lola]

Lola: Ow! Lana!

Lynn Sr.: Too late. [whistles and gets them to stop] ALL RIGHT, EVERYBODY EXCEPT LINCOLN GET UPSTAIRS AND CLEAN THE ATTIC! That's punishment for fighting over money!

The girls all groan and acquiesce. Lincoln (and Yunan) could only observe the circumstance.

Luan: That punishment makes no cents. [laughs to rimshot]

Lynn Sr.: Upstairs! [to Rita] But that was a good one.

Rita: W-wait, is Yunan up?

Yunan: [uncloaks] I'm here ma'am.

Lynn Sr.: [bewildered] How did you…?

Lincoln: It's just one of his quirks. He is pretty talented on parlor tricks.

Lynn Sr.: Better get to the girls!

The attic

Lynn Sr.: AND I WANT THAT WHOLE ATTIC SPARKLING! EVEN THE BACK CORNER!

The kids look on to see the horror that is the back corner.

Lucy: But the back corner was my secret dark place.

Lola: It's Lincoln's fault we're up here, so he can do it!

Lori: Not another word, Lola! Since you started this, you do it!

Lynn Sr.: AND WATCH OUT FOR THAT LOOSE FLOORBOARD!

Lola: What loose floorboard? [steps on it and gets hit in the face by it.] Stupid loose floorboard...[puts it back and notices an envelope.] Hey, what's this? [opens it up and finds a letter.]  
**  
"Dear Future Residents of 1216 Franklin Avenue, my family always fought over money, so I decided to leave my fortune for you in the hope that you will share it. For a clue on where the money is hidden, reflect upon what I said here. Signed, Mrs. Sharon DeMonet, the original owner.**

Lola: [gasps] Hey, guys! Check it out! I found this letter from the original owner! She says she's hidden money in the house!

Lori: [disbelieving] Yeah, right, Lola. Quit stalling. You're not getting out of cleaning the attic.

Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, and Lisa: YEAH!

Lola: Fine! I'll just do it by myself, and when I do, it'll be all mine. [steps on and gets hit by the loose floorboard again.]

Lincoln(whispers): Is there really such thing?

Lynn Sr.(whispers): It's a secret, son. Don't ruin it for us.

Yunan(whispers/cloaked): Lincoln, I don't feel any Rukh reaction from this "Sharon DeMonet". So yes, let's keep it secret for now.

When Lola comes to, she sees that her sisters are gone.

Lola: Where'd everybody go?

Lincoln: They're downstairs. (whispers to Yunan: Get the bag out of here)

She went to the second floor hall while Yunan hid the treasures with magic. Lisa is using a metal detector in the hall. She seemed to be searching for something.

Lola: "Lisa? What are you doing?"

Lisa: Uh...just calibrating my dumb human detector. [uses it on Lola] Calibrated. [awkwardly leaves]

Lola then proceeds on approaching Lynn.

Lynn: [holding Lucy inside the laundry chute.] Lucy...see anything?

Lola: Lynn! What are you doing?

Lola's question causes Lynn to drop Lucy down the chute and scream and land with a thud.

Lynn: [nervously] Who? Me? No no. Just putting laundry down the chute.

Lola: [suspicious] Laundry doesn't scream and go thud.

Lynn: [threateningly] No, but nosy sisters do.

Lola: [backing away in fury and sarcasm] Fine, fine! Be that way. [leaves]

Lynn: [opens the chute] SORRY, LUCE!

Lucy: That's okay! I found a new secret dark place!

Lola goes downstairs heard something in the chimney

Lola: Lana? What are you doing?

Lana: Nothing. Just cleaning (or enjoying) in this chimney. It's quite filthy

Lola then proceeds into the basement. It was dark and a perfect place for Yunan if he was there.

Luan: [down in the basement] Hand me the flashlight.

Lola overhears it. Luna and Luan are down in the basement checking the furnace and Lola comes down to check on this.

Luna: Quick! Hide! [shoves Luan in the furnace.]

Luan: [inside] Okay. [Luna stands by whistling as Lola approaches.]

Lola: What are you up to?

Luna: Just...um... [busts out some repair tools] ...practicing my drums? [bangs on the furnace]

The noise was too much that Lola had to leave.

Luan: [dazed from Luna's racket] Can someone answer the ringing in my head? [groans and faints]

Meanwhile, in the crawlspace

Lori: Gross! What is this?

Leni: Get off my pumps!

Lori: I'm gonna pump your face if you don't move faster!

Leni: Let's just get this over with.

Lori: Ugh! Why didn't Mrs. DeMonet just tell us where the money is?

Leni: I don't know. Let's ask her. [shines the flashlight on a skeleton.]

They scream in horror.

Lori: [calmly] Wait. That's just a leftover Halloween decoration.

Enter Lola

Lola: Hey! What are you two doing?

Lori: Uh...we're just dusting! [dusts with Leni's arm]

Leni: Wait. I thought we were looking for the money.

Lola: AHA! I KNEW IT!

Everyone except Lincoln has grouped together in the living room.

Lola: Okay, admit it, you're all looking for the money, aren't you?

Leni: Obviously!

Lynn: Uh, duh!

Luna: Heck, yes, we are!

Luan: Where'd you find your first clue, Sherlock?

Lola: You guys didn't even believe the money existed! I'm the one who should get it!

Lori: Forget that! I'm finding it for myself!

Leni: Not if I find it first!

Luna: Yeah, dream on!

Lana: It's mine!

They all start fighting again and pull each other into the fray. Enter Lynn Sr. who whistles to get them to stop once more.

Lynn Sr.: Obviously, you girls haven't learned your lesson. Back to the attic!

The girls resume cleaning the attic and Lincoln secretly takes another look at the letter.

Lola: The answer must be in here somewhere. I know it. **"Reflect upon what I said here."** What could that mean? [looks in the mirror to find another piece of paper in the rafter and face-palms for not realizing sooner.] Reflect! Duh! [casually walks over] I'm just gonna be over here...cleaning the, uh...the dirty thing... [gets on a stack of boxes and grabs the paper.]

Lucy: [Lucy appears to Lola] What's that?!

Lola: [startled] Ah! Nothing!

Lynn: [finds out] Lola found another letter!

Lola takes to the rafters and her sisters are ready to clobber her if she doesn't read it.

Sisters: READ IT!

Lola: "Okay, okay! Calm down!" [opens it and reads]

**"Well done. You've found the next clue. But beware. If you fight like my family did, you'll never get to the bottom of the matter.**

Lola: You guys, maybe we should listen to her and stop fighting.

Lori: [suspiciously backing away] Yeah...Lola's right...as soon as we're done cleaning here, we should totally work together to find the money. [leaves]

They were dumbfounded until Lola realized it.

Lola: Hey! Lori's going after the money!

The girls all follow suit.

Lola: Wait! [goes after them but steps on and gets whack by the loose floorboard yet again.]

Meanwhile, hiding in the attic with invisibility.

Lincoln: [cloaked] They never learn.

Yunan: [cloaked] Yes, but determination is key. Besides, they feel like a worthy candidate. All that is needed is a good push to the right course.

When Lola comes to, he sees the mayhem that his sisters are causing to one another in search of the uncloaked and went down

Lincoln: Guys, stop fighting over this and work it out alright!

Lola: Forget that Lincoln! It's every man for himself!

Lincoln tried to convince the others to stop their shenanigans but it was to no avail.

Lana: Smell the money, boy! [Charles sniffs it] Now go find more! [Charles eats her dollar.] Hey! Spit it out, Charles! So help me, I will get that dollar back even if I have to wait for it to come out the other end! [chases after the dog]

Lucy: [performing a seance] I summon you from the great beyond...Mrs. Sharon DeMonet! Tell me where your fortune is. Speak to me, oh, spirit. [losing patience] Come on, lady! Just tell me where the dough is!

Lincoln: Since when can you talk to spirit or Rukh?

Lynn: [with a Tennis ball dispenser] "SINCE YOU GET OUT OF OUR ROOM!" [fires Tennis balls at Lincoln.]

Lincoln ducks and makes Lucy take the blow and escapes. Luna and Luan are checking every square inch of their room.

Luan: Hey, look! [pulls out a half-eaten sandwich from her wastebasket.] I found the bread! [laughs] And the cheddar, and the lettuce, and the clams. Ew! No wonder someone threw this out.

Lincoln: Hey, what-

Luna busts out one of her amps.

Luna: STAY OUT! THIS IS OUR TURF! [blasts Lincoln with a killer wail.]

Lana: [still chasing Charles into her room.] HEY! GET BACK HERE! THAT'S MY DOLLAR!

Lincoln: Guys, please. That's enough.

Lola comes in in her princess car and rams Lincoln to the side and blocks the door.

Lola: OH, NO, YOU DON'T! SEARCH YOUR OWN ROOM!

Lincoln: [Went out to hide into his room] Yunan! Barricade the door.

Yunan casts a hardening spell based on Power magic to harden the door. The sisters then knocked so hard to the door that it made so much sound.

Lincoln: STOP! NOBODY GETS IN!

Leni: [shouts] I FOUND IT!

Sisters: YOU FOUND THE MONEY?!

Leni: No! My missing floral pump!

Sisters: Aww!

Lola: The money's not up here! Maybe it's downstairs!

They all rush downstairs and search the kitchen with no luck. While Lincoln is stuck in his room reading a note. From Yunan: I forgot to mention to you that there are 8 types of magic based on the octagram or 8-pointed star of Solomon. Until this chaos is calmed, I must hide. Meanwhile…

Lola: The dining room!

They search there and still can't find it.

Luna: The living room!

Once again, no sign of the money.

Luan: Lily's room!

Upon arriving there, they notice Lily is taking her nap. To avoid waking her up, they mute out the ruckus caused by their search.

Lori: We've literally searched the whole house, and nothing!

Leni: Hello! My floral pump is not nothing.

Luna: Maybe we missed something in the letter!

The girls all glare at Lola who knows where this is going. They all start fighting over the letter and tear it apart.

Lola: Look what you did!

Lana: "You're the one who ripped it!"

Luna: Dude, how are we gonna find the money now?

Lincoln finally stepped out of his room. He took a deep inhale and gathered as much magoi he needed to deliver a magoi message. With great force he shouted.

Lincoln: THAT'S ENOOOUUUUUGH! [The magoi voice strike all 9 sisters and it rang into their ears until they all calmed.] Nobody is getting any money, not even one bill!

Lana: Why?

Luan: What are you talking about?

Lincoln: 'Cause all you did was fight over it. And this is exactly what Sharon DeMonet warned you about. Yet nobody listened. [his sisters start to feel regretful for what they did, as they look at the pieces of the now destroyed clue.] How about this? From now on, whenever we find money, whether it's a hidden fortune or even this quarter... [takes out a quarter]...we all share it equally.

All the sisters agreed to what Lincoln had suggested. Yunan, heard it all inside Lincoln's room. He grinned seeing as he finally took the first step of being a King's Candidate.

Lana: I'll even share the dollar I got back from Charles. [shows them the dollar now covered in Charles' feces.]

Lincoln: [thoroughly disgusted] Let's not...

The others agree and Lily comes crawling out from her nap.

Lori: [picks Lily up] Aw...we're sorry, Lily. Did your noisy sisters and brother wake you? [makes cute faces to Lily.]

Something is attached to Lily's diaper.

Lynn: Hey. What's that stuck on Lily's bottom?

Lincoln takes it and unfolds it.

Lincoln: It's...a map!

**"If you're reading this, it means you came together and got to the "bottom" of the matter! Congratulations! You're almost there!"**

The kids cheer over this discovery.

Lincoln: [faking suspicion] But wait. How could she have known the map would be on Lily's bottom? [In his thoughts: Dad could have made a less suspicious alibi, but this is just jesting something]

The others think about that for a brief moment.

Lola: [breaking the silence] Who cares?! Let's find the money!

They all head out on the search. The backyard. The kids come across a big X.

Lincoln: Well, X marks the spot.

Lisa: [excited] Ooh! I love solving for X!

Lincoln grabs a sandbox shovel and starts digging.

Sisters: [chanting] DIG! DIG! DIG! DIG!

Lucy: I've got some experience digging holes. [joins Lincoln in digging]

Sisters: DIG! DIG! DIG! DIG!

Luan: Digging is fun for the hole family! [laughs] Get it?

Sisters: DIG! DIG! DIG! DIG!

Lana: Okay, everyone. Stand back. Luna? A little digging music?

Luna: You got it, sis! [starts strumming her acoustic guitar.]

Lana digs like Charles and finds the briefcase, much to her sisters' amazement.

Lincoln: [takes it but notices...] It's locked!

Leni: I got this. [takes the briefcase, pulls out her barrette, and picks the lock open with it, stunning her sisters.] What? There's more to my head than just air, you know.

Lincoln opens the briefcase and everyone gasps to discover that the money is real!

Lola: [checks the total] Five...hundred...DOLLARS!

The kids gasp again

Lincoln: So, if we share it equally, that means we each get, uh...

Lisa: $45.4545455 each.

The kids all cheer over their achievement. Luna cheers and Lucy is throwing confetti around like a flower girl at a wedding.

Luna: YEAH! WOO-HOO!

Lucy: Yay. Yay. Yay.

Lola: [spreading some of the money out.] ONE! TWO! THREE!

Lincoln plays the bongos on his cheeks. Lori and Leni jump for joy and start doing the tango together. Lana is twirling a lasso, Luan is hugging a tree, and Luna is literally tumbling around. All the while, their parents watch on at their children's happiness.

Rita: It was really nice of you to give up your work bonus. Are you ever gonna tell them that you're Sharon DeMonet?

Lynn Sr.: Nah. Lincoln already knew. And so is Yunan.

Rita: I have to admit, it's nice to see them sharing money and not fighting over it.

Lynn Sr.: Yep. All part of Sharon's plan.

Rita: Was destroying the house part of Sharon's plan?

Overview of the destruction from the kids' previous free-for-all.

Lynn Sr.: No. No it was not.

Rita: Well, now she can...Sharon DeCleanUp! [hands him a broom]

Lynn Sr. is now cleaning up the attic.

Lynn Sr.: [to the viewers] Money. There just isn't a lot of it in the Loud House. But when there is, it's good to know that from now on, the kids will share it. [spots a dime] Ooh! A dime! [picks it up] I'll just, uh...keep this one to myself. [puts it in his pocket and steps right onto and gets smacked by the loose floorboard he warned Lincoln about. When he comes to, he accidentally touched a soft sac that deactivates the magic on the bag of treasures that Yunan hid. He then opened the bag and was shocked at the revelation]

Meanwhile, Lincoln got his share. And he got called by Yunan into Lincoln's room.

Yunan: I'm glad that all is well.

Lincoln: Yeah, and I got a share. Btw, You told me that there are 8 types of magic. Then you are gonna teach me about it.

Yunan: Oh, that. Here you go. [hands over a paper] I have every detail on those types. If you are gonna ask, Magis and Saints can control all types, while Low Priests can only do Light and Life magic to heal and exorcise.

Lincoln proceeds on reading the paper which contained color-coding indicator and sorted by number to each types of magic/magicians:  
1st type Red-Heat, 2nd type Blue-Water, 3rd type Orange-Light, 4th type Yellow-Thunder, 5th type White-Wind, 6th type Green-Sound, 7th type Black-Power, 8th type Violet-Life.

Yunan: Normal humans can not do anything to manipulate their magoi unless they've entered a priesthood or magecrafts. There is a species called the Fanalis that lived in what you call Africa, they possess low quantity of magoi so they could not do magic at all. But knowing them in my ancient times, their punch can kill elephants and kicks that have the same strength as lightning. You though… As King's candidate, can only use the affinity of your Djinn.

Lincoln: Basically, I'm a red Magician because I can control Heat Magic.

Yunan: Yes, unless you decide to capture a new Djinn. And, no you can't have them all. You are limited to at most 7. or in your case, 3 or 5. Sinbad have 7 before he ascended into the Heavens.

Lincoln: You mean the great Sinbad, from that tale: "The Adventures of Sinbad".

Yunan: Yes, him.

After that, they heard a call from the attic.

Lynn Sr.: Lincoln! Rita! Get in the attic right now.

They went into the attic, along with Yunan. Lincoln and Yunan probably knew what's going to happen

Rita: Honey, what is…? [sees the bag of treasures] Are those real?

Lincoln: Yes mom. [appears and closes the attic door] And I found it.

Lynn Sr.: But how? Did Yunan gave them to you? You have a lot to explain.

Lincoln: [to the readers/viewers and his parents] Well, guys I have a lot of explaining to do. [to the viewers] But I will explain it to them off this chapter. Wish me luck, and you too Yunan. I don't want the author to deprive him of sleep after a bickering headache.

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 5

**Loud House: Labyrinth of Magic Ch. 5 (Spirit of Falsehood and Prestige/Summer Cold)**

It was a hot summer day. The Loud siblings are banned from any pool they found in Royal Woods, Michigan.

Linocln: Mr. Pirohiko sir, please let me. [looks at the readers] *ehem* So yeah I did explained to my parents my situation. They decided that it is best that they kept the treasure at their room until we figured out what to do with it. Clyde also kept the other bag and haven't decided to convert it to dollars so it's safe just in case we needed it.

Thank you, Lincoln. Now Yunan is comfortable from the summer heat (Just Magic!) In the attic. Lincoln ask if there is anything he can help him with to stop this intense heat from frying them.

Yunan: Why ask me? I mean I can always put up some Water/Ice magic to cool the entire house but that would be suspicious. Especially with your so called "Air-con" malfunctioning.

Lincoln: You have a point but a pool could be out of the question since they'll just… do what they do. It's exactly why we got banned.  
_  
Flashback_

_Lifeguard 1: Fecal incidents! Not fun!_

_Lifeguard 2: Do you have to put vegetables to the pool?!_

_Lifeguard 3: No roughhousing! Especially during senior swim!_

_Lifeguard 4: Loud family! OUT!_

_Flashback ends  
_  
Yunan: That is too bad. But as King's Candidate what are you going to do?

Lincoln: Even if I buy a new one, I'm afraid they'll just occupy it for their own so I won't be able to enjoy.

Yunan: Ah, but a king must make sacrifices for the benefit of his subjects. You need to think selflessly.

Lincoln: You are right. But pool is still out of the question, they'll just wreck the pool and ended up back to square 1. Hmm…[thinking] Hey Yunan, is there a Djinn that controls water or ice?

Yunan: I'm glad you ask, but are you sure about your choice? You want a new Djinn for yourself?

Lincoln: It's the least I could do to beat the heat. [ring phone] Hello, who is it?

Clyde(phone): Hey buddy, how are you holding up?

Lincoln: Oh you know, heated. [Amon: That pun was uncalled for.] So Clyde, got anything.

Clyde(phone): Oh in the house. It's refreshing here since the Air-con is working but it might not last from this heat. So my dads have to prepare for that scenario and immediately booked a mechanic.

Lincoln: Oh this brings me an idea. Wanna me to come over? Invite some of our friends too. I'll let them meet Yunan and ready for this crazy idea.

Clyde(phone): Well I'm intrigued. I'll call them right away. Meet me this afternoon here at my house. Clyde out [hangs phone]

A few hours later and the intense heat is still at the air. Lincoln made it to Clyde's house without exhaustion (thanks to Yunan's water/ice magic). He rang the doorbell and was greeted by Clyde's dads: Howard and Harold McBride.

Harold: Welcome Lincoln, I heard from Clyde that he will have friend overs so I prepared some snacks.

Howard: And you must be Yunan, Clyde told me about you. Well come in.

Yunan and Lincoln went in and have some snacks while the other friends presented themselves. Once complete, Lincoln told them that Yunan is a Sorcerer, or more precisely: a Magi, a prophet of God. Much to their disbelief, Yunan proven it by casting a teleportation magic (a sub-type of Light) to an empty, isolated part of the outskirts of Royal Woods. Their surprised faces (esp. Clyde) made Lincoln chuckle a little.

Clyde: [shocked] So you really are telling the truth of the whole magic and Genie thing? Then the treasures are part of your wish?

Lincoln: Yup, all of it. So you guys, how was your first time being teleported.

Liam, Rusty and Zach were speechless of what they witnessed. Unfortunately, Yunan can't find any worthy candidate from the three. Clyde however is found interesting.

Clyde: Men, it's like surprising Chandler all over again. He's not gonna believe what you've gone through.

Yunan: You guys ready?

All nods to see what is gonna happen. Yunan summoned another dungeon, this time is small (at the size of a museum or the pantheon in Greece) and colder. Again the friends are in a big surprise. When they entered the dungeon, the inside is like an aquarium of sea creatures except the waters are frozen. Ice crystals and Ice corals are in the vicinity. Forward is a waterfalls containing a door to the next area, leading to a staircase to the minefield of ice crystals. There they encountered Ice Moths that excretes some sort of snowflake and dusts.

Yunan: Everyone! Get back! Don't let the dust touch you!

All went behind Yunan and Lincoln while they prepare in battle stations.

Yunan: Har Har Infigar! (Hot Bullet Barrage - sends fireballs to the moths to incinerate them. One of the fireballs missed and hit the dust causing it to instantly freeze).

Lincoln: So that what happens if you touch the dusts. Then, it's my turn. Spirit of Politeness and Austerity, In the name of my Magoi, and my will to grant me a greater power, I order you and your members, Come Forth, Amon! (He partially transformed his dagger into a longsword while his hands becomes as black as char.) Take this! (He slashed his sword creating a shockwave of fire that burned the Ice moths all together.) Phew, that took care of that. Is anybody hurt?

Zach: [excited] Dude, that was awesome!

Clyde: [surprised] What was that?

Rusty: [exhilarated] I thought we are goners. You didn't tell me you wished for powers. Now I wanna meet a Genie too.

Liam: [motivated] Me, too. I want one of those Genie and wish me some of ye'rs gold for my barn. I sure would love to have an improved barn in Royal Woods.

Yunan: Maybe someday. [whisper: Lincoln, you forgot to mention them about how the Djinn system works.]

Lincoln: [whisper: Later, alright.] So, Shall we get inside?

The group went into different floors. Hours passed before they reach the final door after that wave of moths. The crew made it in the treasure room. Again, Lincoln's friends are surprised on the amount of treasures that are found in the room. On the center is a necklace that is adorned by a gemstone. From it a blue giant in a form of a wolf appeared. He looked ferocious and fearsome.

Valefor: I am Valefor, the 6th Djinn and Master of this Dungeon. [looks at Yunan} Yunan! Oh dear me, hold on for a moment. [shrunk into his "chibi" form] There, that's better.

Yunan: Valefor, let us skip the formalities. Meet your dungeon conquerors. [points at the group]

Valefor: [looks at the group] hmmm… I sense that only two of them are worthy of candidacy but no matter. I will proceed to test you. [summons a cat spirit and an hourglass with water inside.] Here is your test to prove your worth of conquering this dungeon: Capture my pet for me within this time limit. Good luck.

Spirit cat: Meow.

Liam: Catch the cat. Oi, this'll be easy.

Rusty: Yeah, we'll be as breezy as the wind.

Clyde & Zach: Let's do this!

They proceeded into capturing the cat, which in turn all failed. The cat was too quick-footed and clever to trick the group. Minutes turned to hours until most are tired of trying. The hourglass is half-dripped and the group still haven't captured the spirit cat.

Yunan: Well does this remind you of something, Lincoln.

Lincoln remembered the entire Sharon DeMonet event as he see's that working together is the only way to survive. But only one of them will be able to have complete control over the Djinn and it's power. Lincoln now know what to do.

Lincoln: Listen guys. I have something to say.

The rest of the friends gathered together to listen.

Lincoln: Only one of you will be able to get the Djinn. But that's the thing, you won't get 3 wishes since the Djinns already knew that the treasures you see is your primary wish. If you capture the dungeon, then everything you see is yours. Power is also the second wish, if you capture this dungeon, then you will be worthy of the Djinn's power as I demonstrated earlier. [shows his dagger] The only wish you'll get is a personal wish, one that you truly desire. Something that you truly want to achieve. My personal wish is to maintain peace and be able to protect the people I love.

The group were moved by the discussion.

Lincoln: If we are to truly get out of here and be able to see the light of day again. Then I have an idea. I will give a signal while all of you slowly close in the cat.

Clyde: But that would mean that you won't get the Djinn.

Lincoln: Why do you think? I already had Amon and I am a King's Candidate. As a holder of the title, a king should be willing to sacrifice and move for his people. Now go, follow the plan.

The hourglass is almost finished, the group slowly close in to the cat before it could move.

Lincoln: Steady, steady… Okay, Now!

The entire group jumps in close to catch the cat but instead, the spirit cat jumped upward. Lincoln knew exactly that it's going to happen since he owned a cat like Clyde has (except they are domesticated and trained unlike Cliff). Lincoln aimed for the tail and lifts the cat to his arms.

Liam: What the…

Rusty: No way…

Zach: Oh ding-dang…

Clyde: Lincoln, you…

Lincoln: [puts the cat down and holds one hand up] Before you complain, I got the cat. So, I passed the test.

Clyde: Lincoln, that is just cheating. You told us that you'll give us the chance.

Lincoln: And you did, but I anticipated that move since I have Cliff to take care of. Besides, now we can get out of here so that we can share this adventure to somebody else.

Rusty: Lincoln, you sly fox.

Lincoln: And only a King's Candidate can obtain the power of the Djinns. I lead you to safety and I was willing to sacrifice to help make a plan for us to succeed. If anyone needs to get the power, I will.

Valefor: Time's up and we got ourselves a candidate to inherit Solomon's will. I, Valefor, The Spirit of Falsehood and Prestige grant you my Metal Vessel. [returns to the necklace now engraved with a Solomon star/octogram.] Well guys, time to go home.

Yunan, Lincoln and the rest steps in the magic circle to teleport them back out. The dungeon disappears from the sights and the gang were safely evacuated from the inside of the dungeon.

Lincoln: Well Yunan, let's go home.

Yunan teleports them back to McBride residence and went on a sleepover. As morning rose, they enjoyed breakfast and went home. Lincoln and Yunan went back to the Loud residence with the sisters having a bad morning since their air-con is still wrecked. The heat will soon terrorize the place. Lincoln knocked and his parents let him in. Yunan, teleported to the attic to hide the treasures from Valefor. Lincoln, entered the kitchen seeing all his sisters in front an open fridge.

Lincoln: Lucy, come here. I have something for you to see.

Lucy: Ok, brother. [follows Linc to the ventilation system in the basement] Alright, bother. What is it that you wish to show me?

Lincoln: Just watch. [holds on to the necklace] Spirit of Falsehood and Prestige, In the name of my Magoi, and my will to grant me a greater power, I order you and your members, Come Forth, Valefor! [The ventilation emits cold air to the entire house] That should do it.

Lucy: *gasp* When did you learn to conjure magic? That was a pleasing sight.

Lincoln: I have a teacher. To which, all of you will meet.

The rest of the sisters never felt so comfortable after that. The believed that the air-com finally got fixed without knowing that it was Lincoln who is tampering with the vents. They enjoyed the cold summer days.

**Loud House Credits Theme**  
_  
Cramped inside this tiny space [Lori: Ah, finally. I was getting tired of this heat. (sees Lincoln, Lucy and Yunan) Lincoln, who is he? What is he doing in the house]  
May sound bad but ain't the case [Lincoln: Guys meet Yunan, he's the one who found me]  
In the Loud House [Sisters(except Lucy & Lily): Bah, bah, bah.. He looks gorgeous]  
(Loud House)  
Duck and dodge and push and shove [Lincoln: And we are back with the Hugh incident again.]  
That's the way we show our love [Yunan: Hello, I'm Yunan and I'll be staying with you all. I hope we get along]  
In the Loud House [Leni: Really? But where will you sleep?] [Yunan: The attic, it's really comfortable there.]  
(Loud House)  
Laundry piles stacked up high [Lincoln: If you had any questions for him, please one at the time]  
Hand-me-downs that make me cry [Lynn Sr.: Welp, they seemed to get along.]  
Stand in line to take a pee [Rita: And I hope it would stay like this.]  
Never any privacy [Lynn Sr.: Yeah, Chaotic but gatting along.]  
Chaos with 11 kids [Lynn Jr.: Do you play some sports?] [Yunan: No, but I do compete in fishing]  
That's the way it always is [Lola & Lana: Do you prefer to be tidy or dirty] [Yunan: A bit of both, as long as I'm comfortable]  
In the Loud House [Lincoln: Well they really enjoyed his company.]  
_  
Leni: I have a perfect pair of clothes for you. But you look good in anything, especially the Wizard getup.

Lisa: Would I have some of your DNA please? Just the hair will do.

Lincoln: Yunan, bear with it. It'll be over soon.

Yunan: EEEEHHHHH!

-TBC-

Clyde: I see now that Lincoln have powers. He better be responsible for the consequence of having this. [looks at a photo of him, Lincoln and a Hispanic girl] Ronnie Anne, you have no idea what your Lame-o is capable now.


	7. Chapter 6

**Loud House: Labyrinth of Magic Ch. 6 (Sleuth or Consequences/To be King)**

It was this time that most dungeons started appearing anywhere. From Asia, Africa, America and Oceans. Lincoln is all dressed up in a costume next to a poster of one of his favorite superheroes: Ace Savvy.  
**  
Magi Opening theme song (VIP-Sid)  
****_  
Akogare o ima tsukanda (Now my dreams are within reach, I'll take it)  
Daikansei no namari ni (If those loud and comforting cheers)  
Kokochiyoku utareta nara (Shoot straight right into my heart)  
Saa tobikomou (Then come, and join me!)_**

**_Ashita kara umarekawaru to ka (They say that they'll be reborn, like no tomorrow)  
Dareka ga mikiritsuketa to ka (Then they give all hopes of success like nothing)  
Kono machi no sutairu to ka (Is that the style of this town?)_**

**_Sonna mono ni nagasaretsuzukete (They kept getting astray by those excuses)  
Kado no toreta genseki ni wa (It's nothing to listen to so swipe it)  
Kitto dare mo you wa nai (It's nobody needs them around)_**

**_Fushigi to tobira no mukou ni wa (And all of the strange things are at that side of the door)  
V.I.P Nanoru yatsu wa naku (V.I.P. is not the way they brag it)  
Dare mo ga kunou no hate sa ore mo (They're at the limbo of their broken dreams, even me)_**

**_Akogare o ima tsukanda (Now my dreams are within reach, I'll take it)  
Mi o yudanereba ii (I'll throw myself and abandon)  
Kaji wa kono te ni (The burdens at my head)_**

**_Mitsu kazoete The show time (On the count of three, It's show time)  
Daikansei no namari ni (If those loud and comforting cheers)  
Kokochiyoku utareta nara (Shoot straight right into my heart)  
Saa tobikomou (Then come, and join me!)  
_**  
Lincoln: [stoically to the readers] I'm Ace Savvy, the world's savviest crime fighter. A man of few words, and fewer emotions. Except for today. [dancing with excitement] Because today is the day of the big Ace Savvy comic book convention! YEAH! [stoically again] And now to call my trusty sidekick. [breaks out walkie talkie] One-Eyed Jack, this is Ace Savvy.

Clyde: [dressed in his costume] This is One-Eyed Jack. Just putting the finishing touches on my costume. And when it's ready, I'll be keeping one eye out for crime. [pulls an eyepatch over his glasses and lets go, causing the impact to smack the lens of his glasses] Ow!

Lincoln: Roger that. I'll meet you at 4:00 when it's time to deal out some justice! [pulls out a deck of cards that spill all over the floor.] Dang it.

Yunan: [suddenly appears lying on his bed] Going somewhere? *smile*

Lincoln: Oh, hey Yunan. Yeah, I'm headed to a convention.

Yunan: Hmmm… What is this convention?

Lincoln: It's basically a gathering of people that are patrons of something. You dislike crowds, right? Joining me would be a bad idea

Yunan: Yeah. By the way, you can use magoi to hold these things in place. [Use magic to resort the cards]

Lincoln: Thanks for the tip, Yunan. I'll remember that.

He opens his door and exits. His sisters notice his costume and laugh at him.

Lynn: Get a load of this!

Lori: That is literally the funniest thing I have ever seen!

Lola: You aren't going out in public like that, are you?

Lisa: I might point out that you are well past the recommended age that this behavior is deemed acceptable.

[they laugh some more]

Lincoln: [to the viewers and Yunan] Harsh, right? But you know what? It doesn't even bother me. With 10 opinionated sisters, you gotta have a thick skin. [to his sisters] Your insults are like the wind beneath my cape; they only lift me higher! Now if you'll excuse me, I have some guyliner to apply.

More laughter from his sisters; as he enters the bathroom, water from the toilet gushes out.

Lori: Gross! Lincoln! You clogged the toilet again?

His sisters all glare at him.

Lola: I'm telling Dad! [goes to do so]

Lincoln: What makes you think I did it?

Luan: Maybe because you made more clogs than a Dutch shoe factory! [laughs during rimshot]  
_  
Flashback_

_Lincoln: So long, liverwurst loaf! [flushes the toilet only for it to back up.]_

_Lola: [bursts in] I'm telling Dad!_

_Flashback #2: Lincoln is holding an embarrassing sweater his mother made him._

_Lincoln: Mom can't make me wear you if she can't find you. [flushes it down the toilet only for another clog to occur.]_

_Lola: [bursts in] I'm telling Dad!_

_Flashback #3: Lincoln is pouring a bunch of CD's into the toilet._

_Lynn Sr.: [off-screen] Has anyone seen my CD's? I gotta practice for karaoke tonight!_

_As Lynn Sr. practices his singing, Lincoln flushes them down the toilet only for the obvious to happen._

_Lola: [bursts in] I'm telling Dad!_

_End flashbacks_

Lincoln: All true and dad already punished me for that last one. But this time, it wasn't me. I swear!

Lola brings Lynn Sr. up and is holding a plunger.

Lynn Sr.: Well, there goes my Saturday.

Lana: [moves Lola aside and busts out an even heavier plunger known as Big Bertha.] Forget that pitiful plunger, Dad. This is a class 5 clog. You're gonna need Big Bertha!

Lynn Sr.: Well, Lincoln. Was this your doing?

Lincoln: No, Dad! For real! It was not me!

Yunan: [Uses telepathy to Lynn Sr.] He's telling the truth.

Lynn Sr.: Well, somebody did it! Toilets don't just clog themselves! Until one of you fesses up, everyone's grounded!

The sisters complain about this unjust decision.

Lincoln: But Dad, I can't be grounded! The convention's in a few hours and I gotta get my Ace Savvy comic signed!

Lynn Sr.: Until I know who did the crime, you're all doing the time!

Everyone complains even more

Lana: [entering the bathroom with her father and Big Bertha.] Big Bertha coming through!

Lincoln: Well, I'm not doing the time for this crime. I'm gonna find out who the real clogger is...Ace Savvy style! [pulls out his deck and uses magoi.] Oh, it works.

Lincoln is shuffling a deck of cards and places various cards he put drawings of his sisters on onto his desk.

Lincoln: One of you is the perp... but which one?

Yunan: Need some help on unraveling the truth?

Lincoln nods in agreement. When they are sorting the suspects, Yunan and Lincoln feel a presence of an interloper.

Lucy: [comes out of nowhere] Hey, Linc. I'm surprised I didn't scare you. [Lincoln and Yunan could only shrug] Anyways, I can help you.

Lincoln: Really? [suspicious] Wait. Why do you wanna help?

Lucy: I don't care about being grounded. My life is just an endless mental prison, anyway. But it's not fair that you have to miss your thing.

Lincoln: Ah… Thank you. So, what have you got?

Lucy: Lynn has eaten spicy meatball subs for ten days straight. You know what that does to your digestive system?

Lincoln: That's disgusting, but also a lead! I like your instincts, kid. You wanna team up?

Lucy: Sure. I've got nothing else to do. Besides bear the weight of the world on my shoulders.

Lincoln: [awkward beat] Riiiiiiiight… [in his thoughts: She's hiding something. But I'll play along. Yunan, help me on this one]

Yunan knew exactly who is the culprit but kept it to Lincoln only so that Lucy wouldn't grow suspicious. Lincoln went in the kitchen, Lynn is indeed eating a meatball sub; suddenly, Lucy shines a flashlight in her face.

Lynn: Hey! What's with the light?

Lincoln: Why don't you admit it, Lynn? You jammed the john!

Lynn: I think those tights are cutting off oxygen to your brain.  
Lincoln: Oh yeah? Then explain this! [dumps discarded sub wrappers on the table.] Nobody can eat this many subs and not wreak havoc on the plumbing!

Lynn: Nice try, genius, but my favorite roller derby is playing tonight and I never bomb the bowl before the big game. It's bad luck! If I go number 2, we won't be number 1!

Lucy: Gross.

Lynn: If you wanna know who plugged the porcelain, why don't you ask Lisa? She keeps a log of all our bathroom habits. Pun intended.

Lincoln: Alright, then. [Lincoln and Yunan sensed her Rukh. She's innocent.] Lisa's weird poop study! Let's go see this joker! [holds up the right card] And yet again, lucky draw.

Lucy, Lincoln and Yunan heads to Lisa and Lily's room.

Lincoln: I need the file from last night from 1 to 4 AM.

Lisa: [looks for the requested file] 1 to 4 AM...Hmm. It seems to be missing.

Lucy: Missing? How convenient! Clearly, you did it! Case closed!

Lisa: Oh, please! I haven't used the family lavatory in years! It takes too much time away from my studies. I prefer to use Lily's training potty.

Lincoln: Well, it looks like your story's clean...but your training potty's not.

Lucy: What about Lily? She's always dumping her dirty diapers in the toilet.

Lincoln: Lucy, she's still an infant. It's logical that she's innocent.

Lucy: What about Lori?

Lincoln: Of course! She was so quick to point the finger at me, and you know what they say, "She who dodged it, lodged it!"

Yunan: Really?

Lincoln: Ahhhhh…..?

Lincoln goes to interrogate Lori. She proved her innocence by explaining it to him. Lincoln asked Yunan secretly and Yunan reassured him Lori's guiltlessness.

Scene change: The bathroom; Lana, Lynn Sr., and Big Bertha are searching for the bowl's barricade.

Lynn Sr.: Oh! Big Bertha's got something!

Lana: I wanna see! Is it something really grody? [Dad hands her the object] Paper? It's gotta be something bigger than that! [tosses paper out the window] Move over, rookie! Some jobs require you to get your hands dirty! [takes over]

The paper falls daintily as Clyde makes his way to the Loud House.

Clyde: [singing] One-Eyed Jack. One-Eyed Jack. Villains better watch their back. [gets his glasses struck by the paper Lana discarded.] GAH! MY CRIME EYE! [crashes into the van and gets catapulted into the tree in the front yard.]

Lincoln: Better put a pot of cocoa on. We've only got 2 more hours until the convention and 5 more suspects to next suspect is Luan.

Luan: It wasn't me! I was asleep the whole time and I can prove it! I film myself sleeping in case I say something funny I can use in my act.[Shows a video footage shows such an event.]  
_  
Luan: [sleep-joking] What do you call a sleeping bull? A bulldozer! [laughs during rimshot]  
_  
They cross off Luan and move onto Leni.

Leni: Ooh! You wanna do an interview? Okay! My favorite color is zebra and the secret to a great smile is…

They cross off Leni who proves to be too dumb to pull off such an act and move onto Lana.

Lana: Wish I could take the credit. I've been trying to dam up the dumper for years.

They cross of Lana and move onto Lola.

Lola: I would never get up in the middle of the night. It disrupts my beauty sleep.

They cross off Lola and move onto their final suspect, Luna.

Luna: I was at a rock concert, dudes.

Lucy: Prove it…

Luna turns on the TV to a news report of last night's concert where she is shown chasing Mick Swagger on stage.  
_  
TV Luna: "MICK! WAIT! I JUST WANT A LOCK OF YOUR HAIR!"  
_  
Lincoln and Lucy are just speechless at Luna's alibi.

Lucy: Okay, that proves it.

Lincoln: GAH! We're running out of time and we've got nothing!

Lana: WE'VE GOT SOMETHING! [finds the source of the clog.] Here's the culprit! [hands it to Lincoln]

Lincoln: Aha! A break in the case! [sees that it's a book]

Princess Pony: The Touching True Story Of A Delightful Pony Who Changes The World With Her Horse Sense

Lucy: There's only one person who would read this - Lola!

Lincoln: I don't want to jump in conclusions but that lying scoundrel!

Lana: You guys do remember that was just down the toilet, right?

Lincoln and Lucy revile in disgust and go back to Lola; Lincoln kicks the door open only for it to close on his face; he then enters normally.

Lincoln: Alright, Lola! We found your book in the toilet! Admit the truth, confess. [shows evidence]

Lola: Barf! That is not mine! I may be girly and pink, but I do have standards

Lincoln: [convinced] Huh, I think she's telling the truth.

Lucy: [doubtful] I don't! She's sweating more than a vampire in the sun! Let me take a run at her! [kicks down Lola's tea party table.] We know you did it! ADMIT IT! CONFESS! If you don't tell the truth...YOUR HEART WILL NEVER BE SET FREE!

Lincoln: [holding back an enraged Lucy] Whoa! Easy there, spooky!

Yunan: Sorry about that, little princess.

Lola: [unfazed from Lucy's outburst] Hmph.. as long as she's cleaning that up.

Yunan: No need, I'll do it.

Lola: [blushing] Aw, thanks a bunch Yunan.

The doorbell rings and Lincoln answers the door.

Lincoln: One-Eyed Jack?

Clyde: Sorry I'm late, Ace. I would have been here sooner, but I was thwarted by this dastardly piece of paper that flew from your bathroom window.

Lincoln: [looks at paper and sees something familiar.] This looks like a page from Princess Pony. "If you don't tell the truth, your heart will never be set free." Could it be? [He was finally convinced of his suspicions. Yunan and Lincoln were doubtful of Lucy's defensive behaviour but now Lincoln knew exactly that she is the culprit] LUCY! You solved the case, One-Eyed Jack! Thanks to you, the city can flush without fear!

Clyde does some victory poses and Lincoln closes the door on him to confront Lucy.

Clyde: Ace? Lincoln?

Lincoln and Yunan[after cleaning Lola's room] went to Lucy and Lynn's room

Lincoln: [opens the door] It was you! You're the Princess Pony lover!

Lucy: That's absurd! I would never.

Lincoln: Then you won't mind if I search the premises. [searches but fails to find any evidence.]

Yunan: Are you done?

Lincoln: I'll be done when I'm- [notices something on the floor] That's an odd shadow. [looks up to the ceiling lamp and finds a clue.] Aha! Lisa's missing bathroom files!

Lucy: Lynn must have put that there! You've got nothing on me! [just then, her gloomy macabre poster peels off by Yunan's magic and reveals a Princess Pony poster from behind.] Dang it…

Lincoln: You've been lying to me this whole time! Why?

Lucy: [readjusts macabre poster] I couldn't let our sisters know I read Princess Pony. You know how they are. They'd make fun of me for the rest of my life.

Lincoln: So, why do you read it?

Lucy: Even I need a break from the darkness every now and then.

Lincoln: So, how'd it end up in the toilet?

Lucy: The bathroom is the only place I can safely read it.  
_  
Flashback to last night_

_Lucy: I was reading it last night. And when I heard someone coming, I panicked._

_[Through her panicking, Lucy tossed the book into the toilet and hid in the bathtub when a groggy Lincoln came by to use the toilet and flushed it; as soon as he left, it gave Lucy the chance to escape and save her secret; end flashback.]  
_  
Yunan: Sorry, Lucy, but you have to tell everybody. They still think Lincoln did it!

Lucy: But they'll tease me even worse than they tease you! I can't probably handle that!

Lincoln: I'm about to miss the convention! Either you tell them, or I will!

Lucy: [admitting defeat] Sigh...I'll tell them…

Lincoln feels a bit of remorse and guilt knowing that he will cause someone to hate their fate, sinking them into depravity. Lincoln and Yunan noticed her emotions within her Rukh that it is haywire and wayward. Lincoln is thinking of something to at least help her. As the idea passed him, Lincoln approached Lucy as he grabbed her shoulder.

Yunan: Lincoln?

Lincoln: Lucy, wait. I have an idea. Let me do this.

Downstairs, Lori and Leni are texting each other, Lola's fixing her hair, Lana's arranging her tools, Lynn's doing push-ups, Lisa's reading, and Luan and Luna are fighting over the TV remote.

Luan: Give it back!

Luna: It's mine!

Enter Lincoln, Yunan and Lucy.

Lincoln: Excuse me...I have something to say... [gets their attention and reveals the book.] This is what totaled the toilet.

Lisa: Princess Pony?!

The sisters [w/o Lily] laugh except Lucy

Lynn: Which one of you lame-o's does that belong to?

Lisa: Certainly not me! It's so sickeningly sweet I get a toothache just looking at it!

Leni: [terrified at Lisa's exaggeration] Can that really happen?

Luan: Whoever that belongs to is gonna be the laughing stock of this house!

Lori: Yeah! They are literally worse than Lincoln! And he wears his underwear on the outside!

The other sisters laugh some more and Lucy knows what is in store for her; Lincoln notices Lucy's pain and feels bad for her.

Lincoln: Actually… the book belongs to… me!

The sisters (w/o Lucy & Lily): [flabbergasted] YOU?!

Lincoln: I didn't want to tell you knowing what's gonna happen.

Lori: [sounding sympathetic] Aw, Lincoln... [now condescending] ...of course, we're gonna make fun of you! But only for the rest of your life! [as Luna, and Lola look at him smugly.].

At this moment, Lincoln got possessed by a Rukh. Such blazing power surged within him. He then started to speak with another voice heard softly.

Lincoln/Amon:[Austere] So it's fine by you to make fun of me, but not when the other way happens. I'm disappointed to have such hypocrite sisters to live by.

They stopped laughing when they sensed the sternness in his words.

Lincoln/Amon: [Austere] I refuse to believe that this family didn't changed at all. I mean I already told dad and he already punished me for it, but no… add insults after injury. Feel joyous about it, but when it's your turn to face karmaic retribution, you beg to be spared from humiliation.

The girls then remembered the event in "Making the Case", believing they failed to bring no disrespect to him and his choices.

Lincoln/Amon: [Austere] I'll be grounded in a week so that I'll be able to prepare for a field trip that is coming. But all of you can go sink in the pits of Gehenna!

As Lincoln was about to go back to his room with Yunan, Luna was about to speak up.

Luna: Wait, Lincoln. I want to-

Lincoln/Amon:[Austere] Apologize? Yeah, sure. Haven't I told you? I've forgive all of you, but have you ever forgiven yourself?

Those words ring into her head. Lincoln's words of condemning was not because their brother is hating them. It was because they are condemning themselves, for not realizing their foolishness, for acting immature, for wronging their own brother yet again. Lincoln then went upstairs with one lat warning.

Lincoln: I hope you are happy to where your going. [the voice is no longer heard as he walked up]

Lincoln, Lucy and Yunan went up to meet his dad.

Lynn Sr.: I'm proud of you son. I guess I can lay off the grounding. You are allowed to read and play but privately. You cannot show to your sisters except Lucy and Lily that you are doing your common thing. Meanwhile, Lucy… your punishment is to watch over Lincoln and see if any of your sisters will make fun of him. If any, report to me or your mother. Is that understood?

Lincoln & Lucy: Yes, dad.  
_  
Flashback in Lucy's room_

_Lincoln went to his father and told that it was Lucy's book. Lucy explained the situation to her father much to his disappointment. As Lynn Sr. Is about to speak up, Lincoln intervenes._

_Lincoln: That is why I want you to ground me._

_Lynn Sr.: Wai.. wai… wha… wha..? Why!?_

_Yunan: I better soundproof the entire place. [Casts a sound magic that distorts sounds from escaping the room]_

_Lincoln: It's because that Lucy will not be able to handle the teasing. I'm afraid that even if I take the blame, one way or another, they'll just learn the truth. This would mean that Lucy will receive humiliation tenfold. I can't sit by and let that happen._

_Lynn Sr.: Still, this is unfair for you. Not only you'll miss your convention, but you'll receive damage that are not aimed at you. I commend your martyrdom but it's still unfair and unjust._

_Lincoln: Don't worry, dad. There is always next time. Plus, I have a plan to make them learn. Even if I will get the shame, they too will feel the shame of their actions. If they drag me to exile, they'll receive it eightfold._

_Lynn Sr.: *sigh* Alright if you insist. Lincoln you are grounded for a…. week. You'll need your other week to enjoy yourself before the field camping trip._

_Yunan then dispelled the sound barrier as their conversations are over. Flashback end.  
_  
Lynn Sr. left Lincoln, Yunan, and Lucy in Lincoln's closet room. Lucy then asked Lincoln about everything.

Lucy: Why did you do that?

Lincoln: Because you were right. I can handle the teasing. I'm quite comfortable with who I am. Obviously! But don't worry. Someday, you'll be, too. Until then, your big brother's got your back.

Lucy: [smiling and grateful] Thanks, Lincoln.

Lincoln: As Ace Savvy would say...it's no big deal! [screws up the card trick.] Dang it. I ran out of energy on the last steam-blow.

Lucy left Lincoln in his room. Later that night in Lincoln's room.

Lincoln: [perfects the card trick] I did it! And no magoi needed.

Enter Lucy with something in her hands. Still surprised on how Lincoln is able to sense her presence [in this case, her Rukh] and not being freaked out.

Lucy: Hey, Lincoln. Sorry you missed your convention. Here. I made you something. [hands it over to him to reveal it's a horror comic book she made.] It's no signed Ace Savvy comic, but I hope you like it.

Lincoln: [politely uninterested] Thank you, Lucy. I see your break from the darkness is over.

Outside Lincoln's room. Although, guilty of what she've done, Lynn Jr. still celebrates her win.

Lynn: [ecstatic] WOO-HOO! MY TEAM DID IT! WE'RE NUMBER 1! [feels intestinal distress] Ooh...time for Number 2… [hurries to the bathroom]

Lana: DAD, I THINK WE'RE GONNA NEED BIG BERTHA AGAIN!

Back to Lincoln's room

Yunan: I see you have what it takes to be king. To take the fall for somebody else, saving them of the bitter judgement. And to rectify the offense of people.

Lucy: What do you mean, Yunan?

Lincoln: Lucy, keep this a secret. Mom and Dad already know this but Yunan is no ordinary man, we also have treasures, and that's not the best part.

Lucy: [concerned and curious] Best part?

Lincoln: [nods] I am conquering those dungeons that appears on news. As of now, I've conquered 2 dungeons and obtained 2 Djinns.

Lucy: [scared] D-Djinns? You mean Genies, or wandering spirits?

Lincoln: Yup, and I promise Clyde that he could conquer a dungeon so he could have a Djinn of his own.

Lucy: So when you have your 3 wished?

Lincoln: Yes, I already did. Not gonna lie, when one of my Djinns possessed me when I'm mad at the others, I was nervous but it seemed Amon had it covered.

Lucy: Amon? It sounded familiar.

Lincoln: That's the name of my Djinn, the one that possessed me recently. When I did that magic that freshen the ventilation, I conjured Valefor's power. That is my other Djinn. [looks at the time] Well look at the time. Yunan's going to arrange things in the attic so that there will be enough space. You better head to bed.

Lucy: Yeah, you're right. [opens the door as she leaves] Goodnight, Lincoln. [leaves and closes the door]

Lucy went to her room and opened her phone as she Google the two names she heard. Yunan teleported into the attic and slept there. Back to Lucy, aghast of what she read in her phone.

Lincoln: Amon, and Valefor, now I know why it's so familiar. The Lesser Key of King Solomon, Lincoln is influenced by Solomon's magical spirits. But does he know the price?

-Chapter End-


	8. Chapter 7

**Loud House: Labyrinth of Magic Ch. 7 (Hidden Truths/King's Resolve)**

Dungeons continued to arise, the legend of Alma Torran, an ancient city known as Israel Kingdom of Solomon. They appeared and spread across the world. The gate that connects the hidden world to the mortals have soon to be touch once again by human hands. Will it bring salvation and peace just as Solomon wills it or will it bring the world in the days of Black Sun, ushering chaos and ruination?

Next day, after the toilet incident, Lucy confronted Lincoln and Yunan during their breakfast. The other sisters are probably in their own activities thus this was an opportunity for Lucy to reconnect and understand her brother's predicament.  
**  
Magi Opening theme song (VIP-Sid)  
****_  
Akogare o ima tsukanda (Now my dreams are within reach, I'll take it)  
Daikansei no namari ni (If those loud and comforting cheers)  
Kokochiyoku utareta nara (Shoot straight right into my heart)  
Saa tobikomou (Then come, and join me!)_**

**_Ashita kara umarekawaru to ka (They say that they'll be reborn, like no tomorrow)  
Dareka ga mikiritsuketa to ka (Then they give all hopes of success like nothing)  
Kono machi no sutairu to ka (Is that the style of this town?)_**

**_Sonna mono ni nagasaretsuzukete (They kept getting astray by those excuses)  
Kado no toreta genseki ni wa (It's nothing to listen to so swipe it)  
Kitto dare mo you wa nai (It's nobody needs them around)_**

**_Fushigi to tobira no mukou ni wa (And all of the strange things are at that side of the door)  
V.I.P Nanoru yatsu wa naku (V.I.P. is not the way they brag it)  
Dare mo ga kunou no hate sa ore mo (They're at the limbo of their broken dreams, even me)_**

**_Akogare o ima tsukanda (Now my dreams are within reach, I'll take it)  
Mi o yudanereba ii (I'll throw myself and abandon)  
Kaji wa kono te ni (The burdens at my head)_**

**_Mitsu kazoete The show time (On the count of three, It's show time)  
Daikansei no namari ni (If those loud and comforting cheers)  
Kokochiyoku utareta nara (Shoot straight right into my heart)  
Saa tobikomou (Then come, and join me!)_**

****  
Lincoln: I understand Lucy, you are worried. Fear not for I have control over it.

Lucy: Lincoln, you don't understand. These spirits might be demons from the Underworld. It may torture you soon. That's the kind of pain I would not bear to see.

Yunan: Lucy, please calm yourself.

Suddenly a voice took over Lincoln's mind and body. A Djinn's Rukh possessed him to speak on their behalf.

Lincoln/Valefor: Do not be alarmed spooky one. We do not come here to drag your brother in the pits of Gehenna. If we do, our Rukh will be tainted by evil and guilt, our pledge to King Solomon will be tarnished and broken.

Lincoln/Amon: He is right enigmatic sister. I, Amon the Spirit of Austerity and Politeness, made a promise to Solomon and his Magi to protect the world and its inhabitants from the menace of the Medium. The Black Sun will not rise on this world for all eternity.

The two Rukhs returned to their vessels and Lincoln is at wonder about this Medium, known as the Black Sun.

Lincoln: Yunan?

Yunan: I figured you'll be curious. Alright both of you come with me. I'll take you all to Rev. Ave.

The three of them teleported to Rev. Ave's chapel. When they do, the went inside the hall and saw that Isa and Micah are playing with 3 familiar faces while eating a snack or two. Sarah then called her children to summon Rev. Abraham for he has visitors. When the reverend exited his room after clearing his schedule, he walk towards the altar to greet the visitors.

Rev. Ave: It's not often that I get this many visitor especially the Sabbath. But it seemed that these men are somewhat connected to you, John.

Yunan: Ave, these are the other three Magi. Aladdin, Titus, and the Dark Magi Judar.

Judar: Yo, Yunan. Are you still gonna call me by that title?

Yunan: It's your fault why Sinbad becomes half-cursed, so why should I quit calling you a bad influence?

Judar wears a Middle-Eastern outfit: black baggy pants, his upper torso covered in black cloth and white scarf. He is wearing a gold necklace with ruby on the middle. Lastly, his hair is spiky with a long braided ponytail.

Next is Aladdin: A man with almost the same age as Leni or Lori. His hair is in the same fashion as Judar's except that his hair is blue and the braided ponytail is not puffed. He also wears a gem that covers his forehead [possibly his 3rd eye] and a necklace carrying a flute. His clothing are a long robe of thin silk tied to his blue baggy pants by a red ribbon. He carries a staff that once belonged to Mogamette and told every one that he is Solomon's missing son. He is also the one capable of using Solomon's Wisdom power.

Last his Titus Alexius. His appearance is almost the same as Aladdin, except that his face is more feminine due to being the son [cloned] of the previous Magi of the Reim [old Roman] Empire: Scheherazade. He seemed to have a red earring that looks similar to a mistletoe and a mole near his left eye.

Aladdin: Hey Yunan, how are you holding up?

Yunan: It's pretty good especially now that I have companions. I see you left the Sacred Palace of Heaven. It only means that there is great danger approaching.

Lincoln: Danger? Is that why the Djinn's are back again?

Titus: Aw so cute… *ahem* I mean yes, little king. There is danger approaching and we need to prepare ourselves.

Judar: I felt it too, the black Rukh that I've gathered and sealed in the Void Realm of Gehenna. They've escape and leaked their unpleasant magoi. It means that the world is not being let properly again.

Rev. Ave: I knew it. The number of greedy people, terrorists, evil doctors and cultists have greatly increased. This must me the work of evil and seeing you Prophets here means that God is doing something to stop this threat.

Lucy: What is going to happen? Will it be okay?

Judar: Hey, Yunan. Who is this little creep? She's so, like me.

Yunan: This is Lucy Loud. She's the sister of my current King's Candidate: Lincoln Loud. He however have captured 2 dungeons already.

Judar: This twerp? Looks so weak to me.

Lincoln: Don't make me beat you. Afterall, you made Sinbad to something he doesn't want to be.

Judar: What!? All I did is pull some strings to the old Parthevian [old Persia] Kingdom. It was the that invasion that killed his best buddy: Mystras Leoxses. Because of that, little old Sind is cursed to hate those who threaten his Sindria Kingdom and most of all: a deep hatred to those who endangers the world, The Organization Al-Thamen. It was this hatred that drove him to invade the Sacred Palace just to replace the role of Uraltugo and Simon "Kephas" Peter as singularities. He wanted to rewrite all of reality into his liking. Until that nerd Uraltugo told him his role and accepted it. Now he is another watcher and gatherer of Rukh in the great flow along with St. Simon Peter.

Lucy: Singularity?

Aladdin: These are people with the ability to control and rewrite the will of the Rukh. Some know individuals called it the change of the free will. Like hypnotism, the will of the individual's Rukh can be change so that his fate may be acceptable to them. People that are considered singularities have the role to either let Rukh enter Eden, the paradise; sometimes to reanimate them into new humans as the cycle continues. The Black Rukh however, they can use as power over phenomenon, seal them into the pits of Gehenna, or clean their impurities before Reincarnating them into new changed people. The Messiah once sank into Gehenna to rescue the Rukh of those who've been wrongly deprived and sinned because of unfair and unjust circumstance. Those people are the one's who cursed their destinies unfairly because of circumstance like the woman called Dunya Mustasim.

Lincoln: I see. So what role do I get? What involvement do I have?

Titus: You little king is going to be a singularity just like Sinbad, Simon, or Vocalor. But to know that you must have a knowledge of what happened in the past.

Rev. Ave: Then Lincoln Loud, to know if you do have the knowledge, do you read biblical books or stories?

Lincoln: I did sometimes after every time I read Ace Savvy. There are even a comic book series of Samson, David, and all other historical characters.

Rev. Ave: Then this would be easy for me to explain. So listen closely.  
_  
Long ago, in the vast emptiness of the universe. Darkness is prominent that the world is nonexistent. Until a great force with the will to create came, a light that reshaped the wold and the universe anew. From Him that we call God, created immortal beings of great knowledge and vast amount of Rukh, the spirit of creation. The Rukh flowed into the world and shaped it into beauty. Trees, greens sprouts, beasts and swimmers and gliders founded from thereof. Then came the humans, creatures of the likeness, image and abilities of the immortals and of God. They led the wild and tame and harvested from paradise. All immortals adored the humans due to their free will to do so much and evolve so great. All of them except one. An immortal so jealous of the humans, convinced some others that they are weak creatures, they should never have the blessing of free will, that they should be empty husks when they pull the puppet string. This caused a Great Rebellion, Mutineers of their Father strike each other down. Most adored the living, fought the mutineers, some rebelled, and some chose to remain neutral: not getting involved. The rebel lost and as they are exiled into the void where their Rukh is to be devoured into oblivion, one escaped. The neutrals where imprisoned for not caring about all of the universe. Soon their punishment is to be exiled in Earth as Wandering spirits or Djinns. The escapee soon brought the humans to decide the wrong side. It caused the humans to gain knowledge of creation but creation, without correct will, will bring its counterpart to existence: Ruination. The escaped mutineer was soon caught and exiled into the void as well, never to resurface. The immortal's Rukh is so powerful that it survived the vast darkness. But as soon as the immortal's will get's devoured into shadows, his lingering hatred caused its pure white Rukh of creation and order to become tainted and replaced its light with darkness. The will that is left from the mutineer is the "Will of Hatred" and from it, it gathered the other mutineer's Rukh and created a lump of pure power without will. And pure power without will: to even create and bring order, is the will to destroy and create unmanageable power that will bring the universe into Ruination. That lump of power with no will is called "The Black Sun" or as Solomon called it "The Medium". It's power without will or self-control is divergent of any Law of Nature or Order that those with hatred, greed, lust, gluttony, vainglory, and evil intentions are easily tempted by it, to a point where the lose themselves to it. And when time comes, they cannot return to the great flow of life, all they ever have is great isolation, loneliness, fed by their own hatred in the pits of the Void, in Gehenna.  
_  
Rev. Ave: So you see why it was necessary for singularities and the Messiah to fulfil the will of Solomon.

Judar: Long story short, King's Candidates, Singularities, and Magi… yada, yada, yada are important in their roles in the tides of Fate. To maintain world order and preservation.

Rev. Ave: I won't be able to explain everything. But don't question all that you've known. You aren't alone in this planet.

Aladdin: Yeah, all you gotta do is all you gotta do. Make you own destinies and it will take its course by itself.

Lucy: I see, then Lincoln. I wish you the best of luck. But what about the Djinns? Where do they fit in this story?

Yunan then transfer some Rukh and Magoi to the metal vessels to slightly manifest the Djinns as astral projections.

Amon: We are those who remained in neutral ground during the rebellion. We only want peace and order, but we never contributed to the cause.

Valefore: As such, we are exiled to become reincarnated humans repeatedly. We transfer to one vessel up to another. Your worries are logical because you believed that we will take your brother's body while hi Rukh wanders away from his flesh. But Solomon kept an oath with us, to never transfer from semblance to semblance. In exchange is that we contribute to creation.

Amon: We are able to let go of our bound flesh and revert to our immortal forms as Djinns. Ugo research the way and Solomon contribute to its success. We became wandering spirits that helps King's to rule and bring order around the planet.

The projection disappeared. Lincoln then hugged Lucy.

Lincoln: See Lucy, nothing to be afraid of. I told you, your brother's got your back.

Lucy cried tears of joy [Yes she have those emotions] after being reassured by her brother.

Yunan: Now that it is settled. What are you three planning on doing.

Titus: Aladdin and I are planning on finding worthy Candidates to participate on preservation. Judar deviates and will look for the sources of the evil's leakage. That way we can seal the Black Rukh from corrupting the people again. We can't risk it now that Arba is now imprisoned there.

Judar: That's correct. I have a feeling that she is escaping into the leaks with the help of a human. Someone connected to her blood like Hakuryuu, Hakuei, and Gyokuen Ren of the Koh Empire [The former Chinese empire] are probably have a glimpse of their ancestry and might repeat the same mischief. It's a good thing that I'm also a Magi, so I could find Candidates as bodyguards while I travel the new world and see whatever, eat new stuff and etc.

Aladdin: Typical Judar.

Yunan: Well then let us thread carefully. Rev Abraham, I bid you farewell. May the next time we meet, the world be at tranquility.

Rev. Ave: See you soon, John.

Each Magi teleported away, and as for Yunan and his group. Well they visited Clyde for now. He asked if Clyde wanted a Djinn of his own. Clyde excitingly agreed and hold on to that promise. Then afterwards, Yunan, Lincoln, and Lucy teleported home before sunset.

Dinner is prepared by Lynn Sr. and as much as everyone wants to make fun of Lincoln, they didn't have the guts to do so. As Lucy watches over him, she is secured that her brother will do well on his own. The others however are afraid that their brother will be angry at them again [mostly Leni, Luna, Lana and somewhat Lola]. It seemed that his resolve have not wavered…. yet.

Meanwhile from the Santiago former residence. A girl in Yellow jacket with the RW pattern on it is sitting on the entrance path.

Girl 1: I hoped you missed me, Lame-o. We'll be meeting again in camping grounds.

Another girls is with her.

Girl 2: Hey Ronnie is this the place? It looks so peaceful here. I want some actions here.

Ronnie Anne Santiago: I know, and I love it here. It feels nostalgic here, Sid. I wonder what McBride and Lame-o are doing?

Sid: Ooh, which one of them is your boyfriend? Hehehe

Ronnie Anne: Knock it off, Sid. Don't ruin this for me.

Three other kids came to them.

Ronnie: Casey, Nikki, Sameer, you all made it!

Nikki: Gotta say, this place is so peaceful. And safe for another roller derby practice.

Ronnie: Yeah, just like the bodega and apartment. This place is home. [Wears her protective gear and uses her skateboard] Well, we better skate from here. I want to meet "him" again.

Sid: Wait for us! [whisper] Between you and me, who is this "him" that she talked about?

Nikki: Probably the old Lincoln Loud. The snowcone as some call him. Must be the white hair and orange polo that gave it away.

-Chapter End-


	9. Chapter 8

**Loud House: Labyrinth of Magic Ch. 8 (Leaves and Wind/Prelude & Reunion to Austerity)**

School is over for Lincoln and his friends. With this in mind, he come up with a good excuse to hang with his friends and make Yunan join them for dungeon hunting. Clyde, Liam and Zach are with him and Lincoln called his father that the group will have a conducive homework that require their group. Unfortunately, Rusty (and Rocky) are not available with them and so the boys made their way to an adventure.

Meanwhile, in R.W. High

Luna: Sam? May we have a moment?

Sam: What wrong, Luns?

Luna: *sigh* I wanna do a little music. Play it here for practice and then I will play it for someone.

Sam: What? For someone? Is there someone your seeing that I don't know of?

Luna: What? No. I just want to play for him. I asked Chunk to help me with this. It's like a little project I'm working on. A gift for him, maybe. I don't know, a token of apology. Will you help me?

Sam: Oh, right. Well, of course I'll lend a hand or two. So, what's on your mind?

Luna: I'll tell you when we finished it. [hears the bell ring] Meet me in our Audio Club room after school, We'll all be there.

Sam: Okay, see you there. [leaves for class]  
**  
Magi Opening theme song (VIP-Sid)  
****_  
Akogare o ima tsukanda (Now my dreams are within reach, I'll take it)  
Daikansei no namari ni (If those loud and comforting cheers)  
Kokochiyoku utareta nara (Shoot straight right into my heart)  
Saa tobikomou (Then come, and join me!)_**

**_Ashita kara umarekawaru to ka (They say that they'll be reborn, like no tomorrow)  
Dareka ga mikiritsuketa to ka (Then they give all hopes of success like nothing)  
Kono machi no sutairu to ka (Is that the style of this town?)_**

**_Sonna mono ni nagasaretsuzukete (They kept getting astray by those excuses)  
Kado no toreta genseki ni wa (It's nothing to listen to so swipe it)  
Kitto dare mo you wa nai (It's nobody needs them around)_**

**_Fushigi to tobira no mukou ni wa (And all of the strange things are at that side of the door)  
V.I.P Nanoru yatsu wa naku (V.I.P. is not the way they brag it)  
Dare mo ga kunou no hate sa ore mo (They're at the limbo of their broken dreams, even me)_**

**_Akogare o ima tsukanda (Now my dreams are within reach, I'll take it)  
Mi o yudanereba ii (I'll throw myself and abandon)  
Kaji wa kono te ni (The burdens at my head)_**

**_Mitsu kazoete The show time (On the count of three, It's show time)  
Daikansei no namari ni (If those loud and comforting cheers)  
Kokochiyoku utareta nara (Shoot straight right into my heart)  
Saa tobikomou (Then come, and join me!)_****  
**  
Back to Yunan and Lincoln, The dungeon sank down and the gang escaped. Clyde's mood is somewhat on the negative side.

Clyde: IT'S NOT FAIR! Why is it that Lincoln got picked yet again? When will I get my three wishes?

Lincoln: Aww, Clyde no need to get jealous. This is my last dungeon, probably. You'll get yours, that's a promise. [to the viewers] Oh hey guys, so I got myself a new Djinn to use. Yunan, could you be a good friend and explain it to them?

Yunan: Who? [looks at the readers] Oh right, so this is how it happened…  
_  
Flashback_

_Yunan(narrating): So the challenge is to ride like the wind and stay on top of that giant king bird. Then the other female hatchlings and wives will race us untill the gate to the treasure room. But things got a little sour._

_Clyde: HELP US!_

_Liam: WE'RE GONNA DIE!_

_Zach: LINCOLN!_

_Lincoln: Yunan, levitate us when I catch them. [drops from his falcon and slowly grabs all of his friends] Everybody calm down and slowly grab hold. [Lincoln successfully grab all of his friends in a compass formation] YUNAN, NOW!_

_Yunan: I got you! [casts Power/Gravity Magic to levitate himself and the others from falling. He then sends them to the treasure gates.]_

_Lincoln: That was a close call. Is anybody hurt?_

_Clyde: Thanks body, but because of what happened we lost._

_Liam: Sorry about yer loss, Link. It was a disastrous tarnation._

_Zach: I guess we won't be getting that Genie anymore._

_King Bird: Nonsense, knaves. [lands near the gate] Thou rivaled my speed and almost won if it wasn't for thy inexperience on the flow of the wind here. But to let go of the win to save the others from that fall means more worth than winning a simple game._

_Lincoln: Does that mean…?_

_King Bird: Yes, knave. Thou hast secured triumphant. Be proud of your humility for it secured the lives of many. [calls his younglings and wives] Ladies, open the gates. [looks at Lincoln] Best of journey, may fortune favor thee. [leaves to his nest]_

_They entered the gate and collected much of the treasures before summoning Vocalor [silver anklet]._

_Vocalor: I am Vocalor, the 41st Djinn of King Solomon. I am the Spirit of Rule and Submission. [looks at Yunan] Oh hey, Yunan. Glad to meet you again. I see you're gathering plentiful of companions. Two of which are worthy candidates._

_Yunan: Good tidings, Vocalor. I'm here to ask if we passed our trial in this dungeon._

_Vocalor: That's odd… Didn't I tell you to give me women candidates. If so, I don't see any girls here._

_Yunan: Ever the playboy, Vocalor. As a Magi, I can't make favorites in choosing King's Candidate._

_Vocalor: Grrrr… I only made an exception to King Sinbad because of his attitude. I won't be doing it again. [touches Lincoln] This midget is half the king than Sinbad was. [Lincoln's Rukh flowed into him and saw his memories] Oh, A lady killer too, aren't ya!?_

_Lincoln: What do you say? If you like women that much, I can help with that._

_Vocalar: Hmmm… Fine, another exceptional man to be my Candidate. Plus you are cute, so tell me if you are good at women._

_Lincoln: I am a girl guru, if that counts._

_Vocalor: That's perfect for me. [returns to his vessel and it cling itself to Lincoln's right wrist] If you need me, I'll be here. I the 41st Djinn hereby accepts you, my liege._

_Zach: [whispers] Should we tell him that you once sucked at being a girl guru?_

_Liam: [whispers] I think Lincoln has this on the bag._

_Lincoln: [whispers] I think he knew already, but I did make up for that. Especially when we got invited at Girl Jordan's party._

_Liam: [whispers] That was pretty embarrassing of you but they deleted the evidence afterwards._

_Zach: [whispers] I think he chose you because of your sisters._

_Yunan: Boys, we better leave. The dungeon is sinking._

_Flashback Ends._

Yunan: And that's how we got here. [to the gang] Shall we go home?

Boys: Yeah

Zach and Liam got teleported to their respective homes. Clyde, Lincoln and Yunan chose to stick a while to walk Royal Woods while discussing their plans for the camping they're at it, they encountered a familiar face [well faces for Lincoln].

Ronnie: Hey, Lame-o. Good to see you.

Lincoln: Ronnie Anne, what are you doing here!?

Ronnie: Well visiting the old home, duh. Also to see you, I wanna tell you something.

Sid: Oooh, Bestie. Is this the guy you're telling me?

Ronnie: Yup, Sid meet Lincoln and Clyde. Guys, meet Sid.

Sid: Name's Sid Chang, and it's so nice to meet you guys.

Clyde: Uuuuhhh, yeah you too.

Ronnie: What's with McBride?

Lincoln: A little jelly from getting this awesome silver anklet from the arcade. It's genuine and one and only.

Ronnie: Huh, good for you. He dissing for not winning it.

Nikki: Hey snowcone!

Lincoln: Is that? [sees the rest of Ronnie's city friends] Nikki, Sameer, Casey. You guys too?

Casey: We only visited so we could see this place with our eyes.

Sameer: We wanted to see where Ronnie grew up with.

Nikki: Not gonna lie, this place is pretty rad.

SId: I know right. Oh, Ronnie, are ya gonna tell 'em?

Clyde: Tell us what?

Ronnie: Well, first is that I'm going to a field trip sponsored by the Nature Department. They handled both the Great Lakes school and Royal Woods.

Lincoln: That would mean our school will have the same camping trip, right? If so then…

Sid: Yup, we will be seeing each other soon enough. And also we might end up with the same bus.

Ronnie: Unless if they are sorting the students of different schools. But yeah, we are seeing each other, Lame-o. The others too, and some of your younger sis.

Lincoln: Well, if we get there, we better make the best of it. [looks at his watch and sees it's almost 4pm] Oh sucks, I better go home. Well, smell you in the camping trip, Ronnie Anne. I'll be seeing you. [leaves with Clyde]

Ronnie: Smell you there too, Lame-o.

Lincoln and Clyde went off and separated from Ronnie's group.

Sid and Nikki: Ronnie and Snowcone sittin' on a tree…

Ronnie: Shut it, you two. I don't wanna here the last of it!

Sid: She really likes him.

Nikki: I know that.

Back to Lincoln and Clyde.

Clyde: Where's Yunan.

Yunan: [becomes visible] Here, here.

Clyde: Why'd you vanished?

Lincoln: Yunan dislike strangers and crowds, Clyde. He's like the male counterpart of Lucy.

Yunan: Don't worry I'll introduce to her soon. Besides, I sense a peculiar future within her.

Clyde still jealous of Lincoln but went home with his dads waiting. He bears no ill-will against his best friend. Yunan and Lincoln walked to the front door of the Loud residence with Lucy waiting for them.

Lucy: Big brother, Yunan, welcome home. I've made sure our sisters are well distracted from noticing you and Yunan.

Lincoln: Thanks, Lucy. As if they care, I knew they wouldn't to know were am I.

Lucy: I know where. You and your friends went to collect Vocalor, the 41st spirit of Solomon, right?

Yunan: How'd you know that? Only someone who can feel the Rukh or hear the Rukh's will like Solomon could do such feature?

Lucy: I had a dream, I talked to Great-Grandma Harriet and she told me everything that was happening.

Lincoln: I see, so her Rukh lingers here.

Yunan: She should be in the great flow in Eden's river by now, but I guess a portion of her Rukh was etched withing your sister, Lucy. That is why she could communicate with her even in the realm of the afterlife.

Lincoln went up to his room as Yunan and Lucy followed. Lincoln then meet Luna and spoke to him.

Luna: Bro, would you come to my room for a while? Only you, Luan can stay there but it has to be only you.

Lincoln: Alright. Lucy, Yunan, leave me be for a while.

Lincoln went to Luna and Luan's room and sat there for a while. While Luan is finishing her last upload, she is surprised of Lincoln's room visit. Luna then prepares all of her instruments while Chunk and Sam tuned their strings.

Lincoln: What is this about? Why are your bandmates here? If you're practicing then there is no need for me to be here, right?

Luna: Don't leave bro! Please there something I want you to hear.

Lincoln: A new song? Fine, I'll listen for now. This better not waste my time. Especially if that mime [points at Luan] still stares.

Luan groans but has no other things to say [or mime and joke about] since she is still one of the sisters that he was disappointed at.

Luna: Here goes. Ready, 1, 2, 3.  
_  
Song: Leaves by Ben&Ben_

_I can think of all the times  
You told me not to touch the light  
I never thought that you would be the one  
I couldn't really justify  
How you even thought it could be right  
Cause everything we cherished is gone  
And in the end can you me tell me if  
It was worth the try, so I can decide_

_Leaves will soon grow from the bareness of trees  
And all will be alright in time  
From waves overgrown come the calmest of seas  
And all will be alright in time  
Oh you never really love someone until, you learn to forgive_

_Try as hard as I might  
To flee the shadows of the night  
It haunts me and it makes me feel blue  
But how can I try to hide  
When every breath and every hour  
I still end up thinking of you  
And in the end everything we have makes it worth the fight  
So I will hold on for as long_

_As leaves will soon grow from the bareness of trees  
And all will be alright in time  
From waves overgrown come the calmest of seas  
And all will be alright in time  
Ohh you never really love someone until you learn to forgive_

_I never thought that I would see the day  
That I'd decide if I should leave or stay  
But in the end what makes it worth the fight's  
That no matter what happens we try to make it right_

_Leaves will soon grow from the bareness of trees  
And all will be alright in time  
From waves overgrown come the calmest of seas  
And all will be alright in time  
Wounds of the past will eventually heal  
And all will be alright in time  
'Cause all of this comes with a love that is real  
I said all will be alright in time (3x)  
All will be alright in time  
Ohh, you never really love someone until  
You learn to forgive (2x)  
Learn to forgive  
_  
Luna: Well…?

Lincoln: What did I told you guys?

Luna: That you already forgiven us, we just need to forgive ourselves. But, bro, I *sob* can't forgive myself until *sniff* I show you that I am willing to change it all. This isn't not just for you, it's for me too. *hic* I wanna show you that I really do love you *sob* for if I don't, Then I can't forgive myself! Again, bro, I'm so so sorry. [cries teary] Please… don't… hate us.

Lincoln removed his stern look and then gently hugs the kneeling Luna. Sam and Chunk could only watch from their seats. After that, Luan came next. With her silence, she hugged her brother. In her quietness, she showed that Love is more of actions than words. Some other sisters heard the song and the one's that followed and barged into the room are Leni, Lucy, the twins, and Lisa. Lori and Lynn Jr. Was in their room and shoved the feeling of remorse and guilt. But it was so overwhelming that they followed through and can't help but kneel.

Lincoln: Girls I *sob* can never really hate you. I love you all, and I will never trade any of you for the world. *sniff* I guess it's my fault too, for letting you carry the guilt on your own.

Meanwhile, behind the door.

Yunan: [whispers] Well, the trials doesn't just end there. Soon, all of you will be tested as well. For now, cherish this moment. [vanish]

They all broke the hug and smiled. This time for sure, they are gonna make a good change. Lori called a sister meeting while Lincoln head to bed immediately. As Lori discussed the few changes that they are gonna make, for their brother's sake, their parents are secretly watching them. Rita and Lynn Sr. Went to bed after they are ensured of what they heard.

Thus beginning the mark of fate. And they could only press forward.

-END-

Mysterious Woman: Soon enough. All of the world will know hatred. And from that, mother will be unshackled. And the medium will be released. All I need is to gather more of the world's hatred. Greed, Lust, Pride, War, Violence, and all of their impurities will be our gate of release. *evil chuckle* Your next move, dear old Judar.

Meanwhile in Lincoln's sleep. The Djinns are discussing along with Lincoln in his dreams.

Amon: My king, I'm glad that you've finally resolve all of your agony and tribulations from your sisters.

Vocalor: Yeah, And I'm not the type to make a lady cry, ya know!

Valefore: Oh really, might I remind you: You broke poor Lelaje's heart, ya womanizer!

Lincoln: Ah, hypocritical Vocalor. Plus it's a family argument, so stuff like this will of course happen.

Vocalor: Ah, Lincoln… about your sisters… um.

Lincoln: If you think I'm going to do what the fandom does then you are very much in error. I may not be religious but even I know my moral standards. I won't give in to taboo. I swear to Father Almighty.

Amon: Sit there and listen to our king you freckles neophyte.

Vocalor: Darn it all, this is torture at its finest. Why did they have to be your sisters. It could have been better off if they're your cousins or if you're adopted!

Valefore: Anymore word from him and I'm so going to freeze his manhood. Better yet his whole body.

Amon: Enough, all of you. We are to discuss something important with our king.

Lincoln: As all of you know, I am nearing my camping trip. And what I want from you is to help me sense danger as much as possible. But stay in secret, or else we'll be caught in a trance. Amon will be my vanguard so it should be obvious that he is my first pick. Both of you others will be my rearguard. Act as my backup is things get a little awry.

Valefore: Whatever your wish, my liege. [vanishes]

Vocalor: Fine, fine, as long as there is more ladies like that Hispanic, Asian or that Blond Skater. They look like they… [Amon and Lincoln stares sternly] uh… nevermind. [vanishes]

Amon: Anything else, my king?

Lincoln: Yeah, about your Metal Vessel…

Amon: If you are worried about its appearance, then don't. That will be taken care of. As such, my vessel can be like this. [shows an all-purpose tool knife]

Lincoln: Good, this will help us avoid and suspicion. *yawn* Well, goodnight guys.

Amon: Sweet dreams my liege. [vanish]

Back to reality where Lincoln is asleep and his dagger becomes an all-purpose tool knife while his anklet and necklace didn't change. Thus tomorrow will start a brand new day.


	10. Chapter 9

**Loud House: Labyrinth of Magic Ch. 9 (Memories of a King/Tragedy of the Sword Sage pt. 1)**  
_  
In the dark of sleep, Lincoln is drifting into the memories of the unknown. Wandering into the desert of vast darkness until a flash of light sent him in a place drifting in space where he sees a man kneeling and bowing near an altar._

_Lincoln: Hello, is anybody there?_

_He saw a man in his royal robes and cape. He wears a medallion with an 8-pointed star and a crown with cloth behind his head. He seemed to be a king and at his 20's. His face reminds Lincoln of Benedict Cumberbatch aka. Doctor Strange._

_King: Oh my Creator, how am I to lead your people when I'm so young and naive? Oh Sovereign One, grant me wisdom to serve in justice and truth. So I may have knowledge between good and evil. So that I may lead your people in righteousness and serve them in goodwill and betterment._

_Light from the Altar: Thou could hath chosen a longevity or power over all and against thy enemies. But thou have chosen wisdom. It shall be granted, and what thou hast not desire nor wished will also be granted. I will establish thy kingdom like no other. And there will be no greater king than thee._

_Lincoln: Could it be?… Wait what's happening? [scene shift]_

_Uraltugo: ALL HAIL KING SOLOMON, KING OF ALL ALMA TORRAN, KING OF ALL ISRAEL!_

_Israelites: HOSANNA TO KING DAVID, HOSANNA IN THE HIGHEST. HALLELUJAH! PRAISE TO GOD!_

_Scene shifts and Lincoln witness the erection of the Temple. All of Israel gathered and prayed. Solomon got married to the princess of Ammonite, Arba: his mentor in swordplay, princess of Heliohapt (Ancient Egypt) and more._

_King Solomon: Bring me my sword. [looks at the two prostitute women] There is no way to determine who is lying. So to be fair, I will split this infant in half, and give each half to both of you._

_Woman 2: Sure let's just share the runt! No point of arguing about it!_

_Woman 1: No, please. Merciful king, she can have the child. Please I beg you, don't cut the child down._

_King Solomon then returned his sword to Arba and smiled as he commanded one of his guards to give the baby to the pleading woman and called to banish the proud woman. Solomon then declares that the pleading woman is the true mother of the child. Word spread to all nations and Solomon's reign is the newsfeed to the ears of Queen Sheba. Scene change._

_Lincoln: Okay, what now?… Bah bah bah bah…_

_King Solomon: [thoughts: Wow, what a beauty!] Greetings, Queen Sheba! It is such an honor to meet you._

_King Solomon dealt with Queen Sheba and answered all of her concerns. She was astounded by his wisdom, and lead to a one night stand. That would lead to the birth of Aladdin Jehoahaz Abraham, step-brother of Rehoboam. The soon to be great Magi that was frozen from time._

_Lincoln: Ow, my innocent young ears. What could more if I ended up seeing that!? Hearing it is enough for me!_

_After that event, the scene changed that Queen Sheba departed to her kingdom. Then when Solomon was challenged by his Ammonite wife to worship with her. Solomon is so conflicted that Arba had to twist his wisdom, to control him. After the deed is done, Israel's sky became dark, plagues afflicted the country, thus creating a division. A creature of pitch-black color covered the atmosphere. Ugo could only worry on his king's condition._

_King Solomon: Arba, what… what did you do to ME!?_

_Arba laughs maniacally and disappeared along with his Ammonite wife, who turns out to be Arba's sister. Most of Solomon's wise council argued and fought. Ugo, Setta and Solomon joined with the 72 chieftains of the other tribes and gathered their magoi to stop the incoming abomination, while Wahid, Falan and Ithnan chose to rally other disappointed magicians to bring down the High Councils of Solomon. This caused a devastation, Jeroboam fled to Heliohapt, Ugo went to Queen Sheba and suggested to have her and Solomon's child into the Hidden World per Solomon's request. It is a fail-safe in case that Rehoboam tries to take over, believing that Aladdin should be next in line if things stays good. Sheba agrees before her chambermaid got killed by Arba when decoying as Queen Sheba. The 72 chieftain transforms into Djinns and fought along Solomon against the threat. However, they could only stop the damage from spreading throughout the world. If they didn't seal it away as quickly as possible, mass extinction will repeat just like Noah's era except no survivors._

_Lincoln: What horror!_

_The 72 Djinns along Ugo [in Djinn mode] and Solomon [God Wisdom mode] created a rift through the Sacred Palace and sealed the "Medium" of devastation there and the Black Sun returned to the Void where it belongs. But the destruction is done. The 72 Djinns realized that they needed to repair what is left of the land, but Solomon is weakened by the invasion. Using whatever left of his power along with Ugo, he distributed his Rukh, his will, to all of the Djinns and divided the land creating the dungeon system and each dungeon keeps a vessel for the Djinns to stay and be housed for all of eternity until they are called to return to the sacred palace. Solomon died after 40 years of reign but his will to fix his mistake and make things right spread for of time to be remembered. This system created the Magi, prophets of God, sorcerers of Creation, the Will of Solomon._

_Dream Flashback ends as Lincoln is about to wake up early in the morn._  
**  
Magi Opening theme song (VIP-Sid)  
****_  
Akogare o ima tsukanda (Now my dreams are within reach, I'll take it)  
Daikansei no namari ni (If those loud and comforting cheers)  
Kokochiyoku utareta nara (Shoot straight right into my heart)  
Saa tobikomou (Then come, and join me!)_**

**_Ashita kara umarekawaru to ka (They say that they'll be reborn, like no tomorrow)  
Dareka ga mikiritsuketa to ka (Then they give all hopes of success like nothing)  
Kono machi no sutairu to ka (Is that the style of this town?)_**

**_Sonna mono ni nagasaretsuzukete (They kept getting astray by those excuses)  
Kado no toreta genseki ni wa (It's nothing to listen to so swipe it)  
Kitto dare mo you wa nai (It's nobody needs them around)_**

**_Fushigi to tobira no mukou ni wa (And all of the strange things are at that side of the door)  
V.I.P Nanoru yatsu wa naku (V.I.P. is not the way they brag it)  
Dare mo ga kunou no hate sa ore mo (They're at the limbo of their broken dreams, even me)_**

**_Akogare o ima tsukanda (Now my dreams are within reach, I'll take it)  
Mi o yudanereba ii (I'll throw myself and abandon)  
Kaji wa kono te ni (The burdens at my head)_**

**_Mitsu kazoete The show time (On the count of three, It's show time)  
Daikansei no namari ni (If those loud and comforting cheers)  
Kokochiyoku utareta nara (Shoot straight right into my heart)  
Saa tobikomou (Then come, and join me!)_**

At kitchen. The Louds and Yunan are eating breakfast as he told his enlightening, harrowing, and hopeful dream.

Lincoln: And so that's the end of it. So what do you think?

Lisa: It's common for boys at your age to have such fantasies in dreams. Still, it so peculiar of you to have such dream of what is suppose "one of the biblical" history stories. But magic… prrft preposterous!

Lucy: I don't know Lisa. But talking about scriptures, it's not impossible that magic could exist.

Lola: Oh please like hocus-pocus could really exist, Miss Queen of Darkness.

Lisa: The pinkish twin is right. Historians have found evidence of so-called shaman and magicians or practitioner of mysticism in corpse and their artifacts but such power and event to actually happen, it defies all laws of physics. Such phenomena is so impossible to happen. Their absurd and primitive minds might cause them to believe in such thing that defies phenomena and physics. I'm telling you guys, magic is just another one of Lincoln and Lucy's fantasies.

Rita: Enough! There's no need to make a fuzz about it. Lincoln, I'm sure your dream may or may not meant anything. If it does mean something, it's a warning to be careful and think carefully. If it doesn't then maybe you're watching or reading too much books or magic shows.

Lynn Sr.: You're mother's right, son. We may not be religious, but we can only hope to God to keep us safe. Your dream may mean that you're worrying too much. If you have faith, you know we'll be safe. Right, Yunan?

Yunan's mind: One could only hope. [nods]

After breakfast the Loud siblings rode Vanzilla to their respective schools. Lincoln met up with Clyde and the rest of his friends. Lincoln's bag are filled with some of his treasures and school supplies that he uses. At lunch break:

Lincoln: Guys there are somethings that I wanted to give. [hands over a pen and a metal spade]

Rusty: A pen for me? What for?

Lincoln: Spin the head, then it's a pen. But push the button and see…

Rusty pushed the pen button and it morphed into a spear with cold blue spikes decorating it.

Rusty: Whoa, really. It's so awesome. And it's perfect since I just discovered my superpowers.

Clyde: Superpowers?

Rusty: Yeah, my little bro stumbled into a dungeon. As a way to protect him, I touched one of the monsters that are charging and accidentally freeze it. Then I had to calm down to control it. Unluckily, I never got the Djinn, but Rocky did.

Lincoln: I see, so it started to manifest. Rusty, I welcome you to my household.

Zach: Household?

Lincoln: People who borrows the power of the Djinn of their masters or kings. Valefore is an Ice Djinn so you borrowed the power from him, from me.

Liam: What about me? Why a spade? I mean I appreciate the gesture but…

Lincoln: You're a farmer and you need it. Plus it's a disguise. [Lincoln spins the spade slightly and reveals a blade compartment] See?

Liam: Whoa, a sword. Now I can defend myself from all of the monst'rs. Thanks Link! [sheaths the sword back]

Lincoln: It's no big deal. You need it just in case I'm not around. Plus it's a katana, a traditional Japanese sword.

After distributing the gifts. The school proceeds without a delay. The teachers reviewed and distributed the schedules of the incoming school trip. Lincoln's group met up with other people. [Mostly girls]

Girl Jordan: Oh hey Lincoln, hey guys. How's things?

Lincoln: Nice too see you too, Girl Jordan.

Stella: Hey, white rabbit, Kamusta? [Filipino: Greetings] Whoa, nice necklace and bracelet. [grabs and see the accessories] Are these genuine?

Clyde: A hundred percent. I have it authenticated from the antique shops.

Mollie: Where did guys get it? It looked expensive.

Cookie: I hope you didn't steal it?

Lincoln: Why would I do that? It was a gift from a friend. While the silver is won from the arcade.

I know it's a lie but I can't tell them the truth yet Lincoln. [Lincoln: Thanks Mr. Pirohiko] Then the other girls from Saddie Hawkin Dance came into scene. {Yeah, I'm building your harem. Be grateful, white rabbit] A goth, a rocker, an extreme athlete and a clown trainee all appeared to the group.

Haiku: Greetings Lincoln, Clyde, everyone. [uncaring emotions]

Tabby: Geez, does it pains ya to smile a lil' bit, mate?

Giggles: Yeah, put that frown upside down, right?

Polly Pain: It's not everyday you get to smile, is it?

Lincoln: Hey, girls. Please don't argue. You don't want bad vibes right?

Haiku: Sigh, alright if it's just a little. [she slightly smiled for 3 seconds] Happy?

Clyde: Great to see you again Haiku? You all going to the field trip right?

Tabby: You bet we will, it's gonna be so rockin'. Say Link, the last time I saw your sister, she was bawling her eyes out when practicing. I wonder what was that about, bro?

Lincoln: Family argument, but it's all cool now. We made up and hugged it out.

Giggles: Cool, then Luan would be letting go of the sniffles. Anymore would be cry me a river to clown school, figuratively.

Zach: Sheesh, Lincoln. What happened when we were adventuring?

Lincoln: I'll tell you guys everything. For now, let's just go with being stressed out.

Clyde: I'm willing to book Dr. Lopez for you if you need.

Lincoln: Thanks but no therapists needed. Yunan helped me through.

Girl Jordan: Yunan? Who's that?

Stella: Haven't heard that name before.

Liam: He's one of Lincoln's friend and ours as well. He a good adviser and very friendly after moving to y'all neighborhood.

Rusty: Didn't you say he lived at the church nearby?

Lincoln: First, Used to. Second, it's a chapel.

Polly Pain: Looks the same to me.

Their conversations continued until a rich student came in to their chat.

Rich Boy: Well if it isn't Larry.

Lincoln: Oh great! Who invited Chandler here?

Chandler: Whoa whoa, no need to get uptight there. Especially you ladies.

Stella: Back off McCann! We want no trouble.

Lincoln: Guys it's cool. I can handle this.

Girl Jordan: Oh no, don't dig your own grave Lincoln.

Haiku: Yeah, let me dig it for you. [they all look at her] Oh wait, metaphor right?

Giggles: A dark sense of humor.

Chandler: Ho ho, Larry. Manning up now eh. [they stare at each other furiously until Chandler grabs Lincoln and nudge a palm to Lincoln hair and messed his hairstyle.] That's why I like you Larry, finally brave huh!

Mollie: Wait what?

Calliope: Clyde, I thought they hated each other?

Clyde: Oh it's been cool ever since last Halloween. Lincoln took a test of courage and passed while Chandler failed. After seeing him begged like an infant, Chandler stopped bullying us.

Cookie: A quick change of heart huh?

Lincoln: Guys it's cool. Lay-off the shovel Liam. It's okay.

Chandler: Yeah, anyways I was just gonna ask if you like to have our bus arranged for all of us.

Rusty: Wasn't it suppose to be alphabetical or by grade level?

Chandler: By grade level but no need to be sorted out. We can all have the same bus even if our sections and classes are different so long as we are both at the same grade level.

Lincoln: Well what do ya say? Anyone in?

Clyde: Definitely, Clincoln McLoud forever.

Liam and Rusty: "Same here." " Me too."

All of them agreed which is fortunate enough. Since they are all be at the same bus, it'll be a friendly chat to all of them.

Chandler: Then as planned, we have to get our clocks sync so we'll be at the same line. See you guys tomorrow at 8 am. [Chandler then left them]

Girl Jordan: You know, you never get to see that side of him from everyone else. Must be a rich kid's thing.

Lincoln: Clyde we forgot to mention. Ronnie Anne is also with us since her school is sponsored by the same Nature Department.

Girl Jordan: Wait really?

Clyde: Yup, we may have different buses but they'll join us with the trip.

Stella: Who's Ronnie Anne?

Rusty: Oh she's another one of Lincoln's lady friend.

Stella: [flirtingly] Really? Might you introduce us soon?

Lincoln: Cut it out guys. We're just friends, okay.

Stella: Then why are you defensive?

Lincoln: *sigh* This gonna go nowhere.

After school, they all went to their homes as for Lincoln.

Yunan: Welcome home, Link. Thinking of the dream?

Lincoln: Yes and about the trip as well.

Aladdin: Yo, Little Link. You alright? Is that dream bothering you?

Lincoln: Aladdin, why are you here?

Lucy: Yunan and I called him here. We wanted someone who could interpret dreams.

Lincoln: I see, and… got some thing?

Aladdin: Thanks to my father's power: Solomon's Wisdom, We figured that you will see that dream again for at least three times. It could also be a warning that an incoming threat is about to approach.

Lincoln: Very well, Thanks. I will put that in mind. It's a good thing that I will bring the Djinns.

Lucy: Please do, I don't like the idea of losing you. You are my brother afterall.

Lincoln: Stand tall, Lucy. All will go swimmingly. If it's my fate, then every step closer is like going home. I won't lose my touch.

Dinnertime came and afterwards, Lincoln prepared and packed up his camping gears for the event. He also brought his Metal Vessels: Valefore's Necklace, Vocalor's Armlet, and Amon's Dagger/Sword [tool knife disguised]. As he went sleeping, he dreamed the same dream, for the second time. As morning approach, Lincoln woke up early to avoid bathroom lines and ate an easy breakfast of buttered toast. After bathing and freshened with new set of clothes, he arrived early with Yunan [teleports, need I explain it?] to the school with their baggage. Yunan cast himself with invisibility and floating magic to avoid getting caught. The others made it in time.

Clyde: Lincoln, you're too early today?

Lincoln: I had too, I can't risk getting late because of my sisters especially Lor-.. I mean yeah my sisters.

Yunan[wispher]: Dodge a fireball there, Link.

Rusty: Is Yunan not joining?

Liam: He's not a student, but he does magic. Where is him, haven't seen him awhile?

Yunan[invisible]: I'm with you guys but keep it quiet. Or we'll be caught.

Clyde: Is he invisible?

Lincoln: Yup, he's gonna use levitation to follow us so it's all good guys.

Then the others came too. While the younger ones went on without noticing them.

Girl Jordan: Sorry, we're late.

Haiku: Apologies for our tardiness. I have the most unsettling dream that something is about to happen.

Lincoln: Oh you too huh. Lucy said the same. And told me to be careful.

Stella: Aww, don't be paranoid. We'll be okay.

Haiku: Your optimism is most appreciated.

Polly Pain: Come on guys, let's ride the wheels.

Chandler: Hold it, we have to wait for the driver and conductor. Which means we can't roughhouse yet.

The drivers and conductors came as the other students too. They are able to secure their seats and be with their friends or siblings in some matter. As the bus are traveling, Lincoln fell asleep and dreamed the same thing except this time Solomon and his perspective are merged into one as if he's living Solomon's life. He awoken when Clyde called him.

Clyde: Dude, are you okay?

Liam: Yeah man. You are toss and turning.

Lincoln: Well I have a dream.

Girl Jordan: Is he okay?

Stella: Looks like it.

Haiku: I fear something is going to transpire.

Chandler: Whoa dude, why don't you tell me your dream.

Lincoln told them of his dream, Solomon's reign and all. They are all astounded by what Lincoln testify to them. Such dream is always been found to zealots and whatnot. Their curiosity haven't died down yet as they've asked so many question.

Clyde: Pipe down guys, one at a time. [looks at Lincoln] But seriously, Lincoln how long have you had those dreams?

Lincoln: Since yesterday, then again last night and today when I was napping.

Liam: But why those dreams? It could have been Ace Savvy or anything but why those?

Rusty: Do you believe that is has something to do with… you know?

Zach: The dungeons that has been showing around? It could, maybe you're the chosen one.

Chandler: Doubt it, Larry may be brave and tough. Especially when he dealt with Ronalda but a chosen one. That's just playing hero.

Stella: I'm not so sure. Back in my country, we always have diviners or priests to help us understand our dreams better. Feng-sui experts too.

Girl Jordan: Yeah, no. No offence but suspicions like luck and whatnot are just nonsense. Magic is fantasy and the magic we see are parlor trick and misdirection only.

Tabby, Polly Pain, Giggle: "Yeah" "Totally" "I agree"

Haiku: I believe.

Tabby: Typical.

Polly Pain: Even Lynn and her rituals sometimes bugs me.

Lincoln: Guys, it's just a dream. It's nothing serious. [thoughts: Yet] Anyways, are we heading for a station yet? I wanna buy lunch at a convenient store while I also grab some snacks along the way.

Liam: Me too, I wanna use the bathroom before I burst.

The bus stopped at a nearby gas and convenient store for refueling. The students then went down to buy somethings along the way. Lincoln's group then went to get some lunch while some used the restroom. Ronnie and Sid went to find Lincoln as he was at the comic aisle to see if there are some books he wanted to bring along. As they are enjoying their time, Lincoln felt a malicious vibe emitted from a dark Rukh. He turns and see that several armed men arrived with masks came in and surrounded the entrance as well as the buses. The leader is more muscular than of the rest.

Masked Goon Leader: ALRIGHT NOBODY MOVE! THIS IS A FREAKING ROBBERY! OBEY US IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!

The other goons started to round up the students and teachers.

Goon 1: Boss we have secured the place.

Goon Leader: Good, we better call anyone for ransom. These hostages are worth the million bucks. Hehehehehe.

Ronnie Anne: HEY! LET ME GO!

Goon 2: Ooooh, Boss we have a feisty one! Should we kill her?

Goon Leader: No, not yet! We will break her by pleasuring us then kill her along the rest when we got the money! Hahahahaha!

Lincoln could only watch in horror as he saw Ronnie and other girls are about to get assaulted by the evil men.

Lincoln: What am I going to do? What could I do? Ronnie, everyone… no!

Suddenly in his pocket, time slowed a bit and his tool knife transformed into its actual dagger as a voice called upon the boy.

Amon[voice]: Calm yourself boy, Everything is going to be alright.

Lincoln: But how is this alright? They're going to die. Is that their fate?

Amon[voice]: No it is not, and they will not curse their fate today. We will take care of these goons. We can deal with these small fry. Just follow my lead.

Lincoln recomposed himself and stood. He then focused his magoi into his hands.

Lincoln: Alright then.

Time went back to normal as Lincoln is seen standing up.

Clyde: Lincoln what are you doing?

Chandler: Yeah, get down. You'll get killed.

Lincoln: Guys…. It's going to be alright… I'm sorry.

Lincoln's magoi flowed through his hands as the dagger became as black as obsidian. He then stood a few feet from the goons as he walked to them slowly.

Goon 3: Hey kid, You wanna die!?

Goon Leader: Well, well a hero eh? This kid's playing hero.

Girl Jordan: Lincoln, no!

Ronnie Anne: Please not him! Don't kill him!

Goon 4: I get it! He's the Latina's boyfriend!

Goon 5: Ooooh, Hey Kid! [he approached] how about you watch as we pleasure you girlfriend, eh!?

No respond

Goon 5: What? Not saying anything? You're just a coward, playing hero. What? Gonna pee your pants now?

The other goons laughed but Lincoln stayed silent.

Goon 5: You think you're so cool by not talking? YOU'RE JUST ANNOYING ME!

The goon threw a punch but before the fist connect, the hand got incinerated into ashes. The goon failed to notices Lincoln's arm holding a dagger.

Goon 5: Eh? [He then retreated his mutilated arm and see the horrific sight of blood and ash. He looked at it in shock before yelping in pain.] AHHHHHH! AHHH! It hurts, IT FREAKING HURTS! [He points his gun in panic at Lincoln.] YOU'RE DEAD KID! DIE!

The bullets that were shot melted and missed Lincoln before it could hit. Lincoln stood unfazed and unscathed. His look as if all of his emotions are locked away and only care of one thing: to kill his targets.

Goon 5: WHAT THE FREAK!? [his last words as Lincoln points the dagger to the thug and rushed to stab him through the stomach. His guts bled out, stumbled and fall. Lincoln stood upon the corpse as he gazed upon the eyes of the leader.]

Lincoln[and Amon's voice]: Kill… you… [points his dagger forward] You'll DIE!

-To Be Continued-


	11. Chapter 10

**Loud House: Labyrinth of Magic Ch. 10 (Rampage of the Flame Minister/Tragedy of the Sword Sage pt. 2)**

Lincoln[and Amon's voice]: Kill… you… [points his dagger forward] You'll DIE!

Goon Leader: Don't just stand there, idiots! Fire!

The goons fired with all their shells until they ran out of bullets. All bullets melted upon nearing Lincoln as if he is flaming as hot as the sun. Yunan, somewhere still camouflaged, felt Lincoln magoi ever-shifting. Yunan grew worried and wanted to see if Lincoln would end up falling into depravity. Meanwhile the goons' emotions are shifted from bravado into cowardice as they grew afraid of Lincoln's rage. The goons outside secured the buses, ignoring the gunfire as if their leader is merely firing for entertainment. Lincoln took one step forward while the goons took a step back. Rukh surround Lincoln but somewhat the whitish glows is slowly tainted in black. Amon recognize this and inside Lincoln's mind is a boy in a rampage.

Lincoln[still in Amon's voice]: Evil-doers, thou shalt face my wrath! [The Sword of Austerity morphed from dagger to longsword] AMOL SAIQA!

Lincoln took a battle stance of royal fencing swordplay. He then charged to one of the goons and stabbed him into the center. He removed the sword, spin gracefully and cut-off his hands before falling. Lincoln, still stained by the blood of the criminal, stood as if a hunter waiting to his prey. The goon leader then took a switchblade and threatened Lincoln. The switchblade reaching to Ronnie Anne's neck, Lincoln halted from his tracks before it could cut through her skin.  
_  
Lincoln's mind_

_Lincoln: I have to do something before it kills her!_

_Amon: Calm yourself my young king. Do you not see that your recklessness might do more harm?_

_Lincoln: But Ronnie Anne is in danger! Everyone is in grave danger!_

_Amon: Do you not remember why you were chosen? You are exactly who you are, protective and loving. You let go of your attachments to materialism to gain power. You forgotten why you desired power?_

_Lincoln then remembered why he took his magoi training, it was to protect his loved ones._

_Amon: Do you not see that your emotions are getting the best of you? Have you lost faith? If not, then trust that people you hold dear will be alive after this crisis._

_Vocalor: That's right, knave. You, your darling sisters, and gal pals will be a-ok._

_Valefore: It's time to settle down boy. Experience tranquility, for these evil-doers will not last long._

_Lincoln: I… am… sorry._

_Vocalor: Look at your Rukh boy, Stained by an emotional muck yet it doesn't fully corrupted you. You are indeed a singularity._

_Valefore: Yunan read the Rukh of those vile men. Their Rukh are stained in black. They've fallen into depravity for they've committed so much sins. Their wickedness will finally see poetic justice!_

_Amon: Young king, if you still need my assistance, I will be your vanguard._

_Lincoln: Promise me one thing… When this is all over… we will seek out the darkness that upsets the balance of this world. We will go into an adventure, fight villainy and save more people._

_Amon: That is exactly Solomon's will. If that is your wish, then you have inherited his will. And we, and all Djinns will be ready to comply. Your wish is OUR COMMAND!_

_Back to reality  
_  
Lincoln: Right… thanks. [looks at the other goons] Spirit of Austerity and Politeness, I command thee in the name of my magoi. Grant me the power of flames to judge the earth! Amon!

He slashed his sword in to the air creating a blazing shockwave that knocked the goon leader back. The other goons fled outside. The goon leader then stood shaken as the boy approached him.

Goon Leader[whimpers]: Wait… please we could talk this out. I wasn't really going to kill your girlfriend!

Lincoln: Hmm?

Lincoln noticed his black Rukh that surrounds him. He knows that he is lying but stops to hear his words. However, before Lincoln could speak, the goon leader took his switchblade and strikes to wound Lincoln. Lincoln then blocks with his dagger swiftly and melted the knife from the villain. The melted metal stuck on his hands, crying in pain from the intense heat, retreated at the window wall of the store.

Lincoln: The Sword of Austerity is the sword of melting. It's heat can melt through any metal and burn away all material. So… Count… your… sins! [Lincoln then thrust his dagger into the chest of the goon leader, finishing him off from life.] Consummatum Est.

Lincoln then saw the black Rukh escaping from the goon's body as it tries to corrupt him. Due to being a singularity, the black Rukh that entered him only joined the flow as if that they are attracted together without corrupting the other. The rest of the black Rukh flew away, and Yunan noticed its direction. Somewhere to the west where Judar traveled.

Lola's voice: LINKY! HELP US!

Lincoln: LOLA!

Lincoln then rushed outside when he heard the voice of his sister. The renegade goons are still securing the buses. Ensuring that there is no escape, the other goons readied to fire at Lincoln.

Lucy and Lana: "Brother!" "LINKY!"

Goons [angrily]: HHAAAAHHHH! [they all fired their rifles with rapidness. The bullets that passed Lincoln melted while some hit the gas station.] DIE KID! DIE!

The gas station is near Lincoln and bullets run through each gasline which triggers an explosion.

Jordan, Stella, Clyde, Tabby: LINCOLN!

Goons: Yeah, good job boys! We avenged boss and kid's dead.

The explosion caused by the gas was huge but oddly it didn't hit the buses nor the store itself. It was too odd until the fires slowly gathers into a golden glow point. The flames then disappeared as they got absorbed into the sword. The conflagration absorbed granted Lincoln a replenished magoi and he was ready to fight again.

Goons: "What the?" "No way!" "Darn it!"

Lincoln: Now I'm fired up! Spirit of Politeness and Austerity, I command thee and thy household members. Dwell in me, and envelope me. Transform me into the GREAT MAGUS! AMON! [Lincoln gains Djinn Equip, his hands attained flame-like protrusions or gloves. His feet wears an elven-like shoes. His clothing drastically changed as he only now wears some sort of Arabic pants and a his torso is a sash and necklace while bare naked. What more is that he obtained a rather muscular build, ears pointy with an earring, hair as messy as the direction of the flames, fire-ring at his back and a third eye to his forehead.] Those hands of malice. I'll cut them down.

The goons then runaway in fear as Lincoln stayed afloat. Flying and chasing them down, Lincoln manage to overtake them to an empty highway.

Lincoln: You are not getting away!

The goons cower in fear. Some begged for mercy and got amputated to avoid escape. While there are those who still flee for their lives, never intending to surrender to any authorities. Lincoln then gathers a sword made of fire as he initiate royal stance.

Lincoln: AMOL DHERRSAIQA! (Flame Minister Roaring Blaze Sword: Lincoln thrust his dagger forward and created a straight vortex of flames that ranged at least a few meters. All that the flame touched are reduced to ashes as it left no flesh of the goons. Some of the trees along the way was incinerated and the road is a black as ash while covered in flames.) That should do it.

Yunan then appeared to him

Yunan: Isn't that a tad bit overkill?

Lincoln: Can't let them do any more harm, can I?

The black Rukh of the dead goons then gathered and formed a solid figure. It was the dead goon's lingering sentience and it formed a hideous looking demon with the appearance of a winged dragon.

Yunan: Hear it comes! You ready?

Lincoln: Let's do this.

Lincoln lured the creature into a empty space to prevent it from affecting the others. The dragon swipes its claws but Lincoln dodges as Yunan prepared a spell.

Yunan: Har Har Infigar! (Hot Bullet Barrage: Yunan fires a series of fireballs and hit the dragon. It damages the dragon but regenerated.) That can't be good.

Lincoln charge at the dragon as he slashed the creature in an X fashion with his flame blades. The creature is split into two but the torso and lower body reconnected and let out an angry roar.

Lincoln: Yunan… how do we beat this thing?

Yunan: There is one way. [Yunan then transfer some of his magoi into Lincoln] Since you've learned Djinn Equip, you are now allowed to used the most powerful magic of a Djinn in exchange is that you'll consume most of your magoi and will have them replenished by resting. Be warned, this is so powerful that it could potentially destroy this place. It is Extreme Magic!

Lincoln: [dodging and attacking] Go on! I'm listening!

Yunan: Go somewhere to chant your power first. I'll distract this vile beast. [Lincoln flees to a safer place to chant his power] Har Har Infigar! And Asfar Riih [Wind wall: The wind empowered the fireballs creating tornado of fire upon hitting the dragon]

Lincoln: Spirit of Austerity and Politeness, thou who giveth power to thy king, bring forth a great hellfire that vindicates the earth. [A giant magic circle appears behind Lincoln] Let's roll, Amon! [from the circle forms a soldier made of fire holding a giant blazing sword. Lincoln rushed to the dragon as the flame soldier followed.] Take this! [Lincoln slashed horizontally along with the flaming creature and cut the dragon in half. The dragon can no longer regenerate as the flames are so powerful that it burns before it could recover.]

Yunan: Careful now! [Yunan uses protective spell to protect the rest of the forest from suffering the consequences]

Lincoln: Take this! Extreme Magic! AMOL AL-BADR SAIQA! (Flame Minister Beheading Sword: Lincoln performs a beheading slash as the flame soldier smashed its sword to the black dragon and incinerated the creature without a trace.] That… *pant*… should… finish it. [Lincoln reverts to his normal appearance and Yunan caught him before falling.]

Yunan: Let's go back to the vehicles.

Police arrived at the scene of the crime as they arrested the mutilated goons while some firemen extinguished the remaining flames. News reporters interviewed the authorities while they still have no chance of interrogating the exhausted lad.

Clyde: Dude, what happened? You look tired?

Yunan: Oh he just took out a black Djinn, a monster. A demon not meant to exist.

Liam: How'd he do it? Did the monst'r gone now?

Lincoln: Yes… Liam… its… all.. good.

Yunan: Rest yourself, Lincoln. You need to rejuvenate soon. You have a lot of talk to deal with.

Lincoln: Oh… well dang… I am in so much trouble.

Chandler: Heh! Looks like the fray is not yet done, Larry.

-To Be Continued-

News Anchor (TV): Hi, this is Katherine Mulligan reporting live at the scene where a boy with white hair just took out a group of notorious masked group. The goons are seen to be mortally wounded while some are amputated that we interviewed said that the boy is somewhat with superpowers and incinerated most of their members.

Lori [at home]: No way!

Luna [at a music bar]: It can't be!

Luan [at Chortle Portal]: This has to be some sick joke!

Lynn [with her teammates at Burpin' Burger]: How in the world did he…?

Lisa [at college with some professors]: Well this just got me intrigued, elder brother.

**Next: Calm after a Firestorm/Tragedy of the Sword Sage pt. Finale**


	12. Chapter 11

**Loud House: Labyrinth of Magic Ch. 11 (Calm After a Firestorm/Tragedy of the Sword Sage Finale)**

The trip got suspended until further notice. Pending time is next week as the buses are returned to the stations when the students are returned home. As Yunan is carrying Lincoln out of exhaustion, the younger sisters followed and surrounds him out of concern to their sole male sibling. The news hit wonders to many. Some of the fanatics called the incident as a sign of the Coming. Reverend Abraham, at his home chapel, knew exactly what transpired while the three Prophets are on their way to gather after setting the dungeons in random parts of the world. Scientists couldn't imagine and discern the event that transpired as Lisa was caught by surprise.

The group reached home as some of his friends and their families follows. One of them is the McBride clan, as the son and the two fathers entered the Loud residence with the desires to ease their minds from bewilderment. The others are the Changs, Santiago-Casagrande, McCann, Gurdle, Spokes, etc.

Lynn Sr.: I know you have your concerns but I can assure you people that everything is going to be alright.

Harold: What's gonna happen next, Mr. Loud? Are still safe?

Mrs. McCann: How do we know that your son will not be a threat to our safety? We saw and heard what happened! Your son is… some sort of…

Rita: Monster? Well that's just too wrong! My son is not a monster! He just wanted to protect his friends, your children. Our children too.

Howard: Rita, calm down. I'm sure everything is going to be okay.

Gossip Neighbor: Are you sure about that? One thing we can't be sure of, your so called son is possessed by a demon! I mean, look at one of their children, dark and always gloomy. For all we know she could have conjured evil like a witch.

Gunfire is heard as silence then rang from the mouths of the uncertain neighbors. They made space as authorities approaches along some school staff and the former marine navy Pop-pop aka. Albert.

Pop-pop: Rita?

Rita: Yes, dad?

Pop-pop: How long have you been not telling me?

Lynn Sr.: Uhmmm.. A few months or so. From the day, Lincoln ran away because of our fight protocol.

Pop-pop: I see. Will let me see my grandchildren? (thoughts: I hope to see that youthful smile from you again, Yahochanan)

As Albert entered the Loud dwelling, the parents are bombarded with questions only to be assisted by the school staff, Santiago-Casagrande, McBrides, and Changs. Mr. McCann however tries to thwart his wife from causing more confusion as their son is still inside the house.

Living room

Albert entered as he sees Lincoln still tired of the event. Resting and recovering from the crisis, he is tended by his friends and Yunan.

Albert: I see that you are still youthful as ever Jonathan. Immortality becomes you.

Yunan: Albert, it is good to see you well. Aged a lot since our last departure but your Rukh is as spirited as ever.

Lincoln: Pop-pop? You know Yunan?

Albert: Long story short, I met him in the brig once. I thought he was an enemy but rather he warned me of the enemy ambush. We barely made it if it wasn't for him saving me. Harriet once discovered a book of Ancient Magics and she trusted him to hide it from the world. I guess that due to his immortality, he made a lot of friends and waved so many goodbyes.

Lincoln: I see. But what are you doing here, Pop-pop?

Albert: Can't I visit my grandson and granddaughters to at least comfort them from the trauma? [looks at Clyde] Why don't call your friend's sisters down here for a while.

Clyde: Okay sir. [looks at Lincoln] Good luck, Linc. [goes up stairs]

Albert: You all go to the kitchen for a while. I have something to discuss to Jonathan and my look-alike.

The rest of Lincoln's friends followed Albert's advice and left them with privacy.

Albert: So then, did you master it?

Lincoln: You knew?

Albert: Did you get your 3 wishes?

Lincoln: 9, since I have 3 Djinns with me.

Albert: Huh, go figure.

Lincoln: You knew yet you kept it from mom and from us?

Yunan: He has his reasons.

Albert: I captured once, then that's it. Used its power but never got full mastery because I didn't follow John's advice to take time. It was wartime against terrorist and warmongers. I even have to assist Israel from falling against their enemies in Arab. I knew Djinn and their origins, of Solomon's missing link and the biblical history.

Lincoln: So all that military exploration is…

Albert: Half of the truth. I didn't tell the other half out of fear. Especially when Rita, your mother, was a filled with wild imagination since childhood.

Lincoln: Now I know where I got it. But wait, you said you captured one. Where is it now?

Albert: Passed down to a friend and frankly, to his descendant probably. I've given up the King's Candidate title to him and his descendants so that the secret is kept safe.

Lincoln: What the Djinn's name?

Albert: The 12th Djinn of Water, Spirit of Sexuality and Romance, Sytyr.

Vocalor: Hey! He used to have that hermaphrodite Djinn! What do you know? Maybe you inherited that trait from gramps here.

Lincoln: Shut up Vocalor! Not in the mood for your antics.

Albert: Vocalor? The 41st Djinn of the Wind? The Spirit of Rule and Submission?

Yunan: That's the one.

Albert could only grin at his grandson's feat. "Huh, if only Lincoln knew the effects of having the Djinn's spirit possess him." he thought.

Yunan: You know it's about time that the family know. Right, girls?

The door stairs are now filled with Lincoln's sisters as they surrounded Yunan, Lincoln and Albert.

Lori: Since when did you literally captured…

The sisters all now realized. It was when they saw the news of the ruins arising from their tombs, oceans and the ground. Lucy wasn't so surprise of it since she knew. What she is surprised is that her great-grandma, Harriet, hid something that could potentially be the Lost Book of Solomon.

Albert: Now, now, Lucille. Your great-grandma hid that artifact out of fear and love. Fearing that her descendants may abuse the power and cause a calamity. And out of the magic of love to her husband who discovered the very relic himself. He was an archaeologist while his wife is a faith-healer and exorcist (Priestess: They 1st type of mage).

Lucy: I see, so she was interested in those things too. Maybe as a way to practice her interest, she took training as an exorcist.

Lynn Jr.: Wait! If magic exist then…

Lincoln: No Lynn! You can't manipulate luck, or destiny. You usual good-luck routine are all false. I mean your teammates might suffer colon cancer because of what you're doing.

Lynn Jr.: Hey! [self-reflect] Okay, fine I'll try to lay of with them.

Ha! I told you guys that "No Such Luck" may not exist in this fiction. I beat the system, take that fandom. Anyways, the young sisters except Lisa gathered close to Lincoln. While the older sisters are filled with depression seeing their helplessness. Lori is filled with fear, as with Leni is also afraid for her brother's sake. Luna felt depressed ever right after the apology she made helped her recover. She felt that her failure as a guardian lead to this. While Luan couldn't joke like usual. Her sadness is taking over her and seemed to lost the will to make others smile. Luna and Luan believed that if it wasn't for their failure as Lincoln's sisters, their brother wouldn't go out to a rampage and bloodshed. If it wasn't for the protocol, Lincoln may not be able to protect himself especially if Yunan didn't approach him. Lisa only grew evermore curious about the existence of magic. This blew her as she is a firm believer of science and truth. She felt like the truth was denied of her when she found out of Djinn's existence.  
_  
Flashback_

_Lori messaged her boyfriend, Bobby, that she will go to his place as she called her other friends. She said that they'll meet up at Royal Woods High School since it was half-day and the high school students were sent home after a few hours than their usual school hours. Leni was in her work with Mrs. Carmichael at the mall. Luna used this advantage to her gigs as Luan also took advantage to perform at Chortle Portal with a few friends. They reached the school with everyone waiting._

_Carol: Lori! Took you long enough!_

_Bobby: Hey babe! Why'd you call us to gather here? Did something happen?_

_Lori: I assuming that none of you literally saw the news right now?_

_Becky: Not that we heard of, no?_

_Whitney: Why? Is there something interesting about the news lately that you even decided to meet up here?_

_Lori: Well yeah. Some of you have siblings right? Younger ones?_

_Dana: Maybe, but what does that have to do with all of us?_

_Lori: They all went to that field trip remember?_

_Carol: Okay, but get to the point. What is it that you're trying to say?_

_Lori then showed the internet news to her peers and saw the news of a Blazing Stalwart with 3 eyes. In the event, the hero is Lincoln Loud._

_Bobby: Hey that's little bro. Nie Nie told me that they're all gonna be part of a field trip._

_Lori: Look closely Boo-boo-bear._

_The goons are firing at Lincoln but then nothing happened. Skipping to most parts, Lincoln absorbed the blaze and transformed into a 3-eyed warrior of magic and cut down the villains. The runaways are burned into ashes, skipped to the downfall of the beast that menaced the venue. All are left shocked at the revelation._

_Bobby: So the field trip was attacked by monsters and terrorist and your brother saved them. It is surprising me, babe. But aren't you happy?_

_Lori: Happy? Far from it. I'm literally scared myself from this. My brother is not that violent. He is not a super-powered freak with 3-eyes. He's just my regular loving and caring little brother. And I'm so afraid of that thing right now._

_Carol hugs and told her "What is it you're afraid of?"_

_Lori: That he changed because of me. I wasn't the best of sister to him. I always act like a tyrant to them and literally shove my birthright to them. What's worse is that because of a stupid fight for a dress that I drove him to run away. From us, HIS SISTERS! I made him a monster… I *sob* turned *hic*him… a… monster._

_Becky and Dana couldn't fathom the sadness dwelling from Lori. But one thing for sure, she needs help._

_Becky: Hey, don't cry._

_Dana: It's gonna be okay._

_Becky: Besides, if the white-haired Russian is a monster. He the cutest monster I ever met. Plus, if he really is a monster, at least he's not the heartless kind. I mean look, he did it to protect his friends, right?_

_Bobby: Yeah babe, that's true. We know Lincoln more enough that he wouldn't be a bad kid. Whatever powers he has, he won't use it for the bad._

_Whitney: Come on, Lori! Don't be a drama queen. Your brother will always love you. Okay, even I admit that you can be a selfish b-word sometimes._

_Carol: Not helping, Whit._

_Whitney: Let me finish, but even through thick and thin we are friends who watch each other's backs. It should be the same with family. And little Linc may have the same idea so whatever he transformed into, it was for the best._

_Flashback ends._

Lori then went to Lincoln and in sternness and fear she sat with him.

Lori: Why?

Lincoln: Why what?

Lori: Why'd you not tell us? Why'd you never told any of us?

Lincoln: Apart from Lucy who knew, I told mom and dad about Yunan and some of my friends.

Lori: But not us, your family! Do have any idea how scared I was? You literally almost killed me!

Lincoln: I WAS AFRAID TOO!

Yunan: Lincoln…

Lincoln: I've spent time training in fear that this might happened. I was afraid that all of you might suffer a dark fate. *light chuckle* It's ironic isn't it, I learned to free myself of fear yet I am afraid. I learned to let go of my attachments to this earth yet I cling to all of you. Because I can't afford to lose the precious people that I love.

Yunan: I think I see the problem, you think you can never love without attachments. Love is not just simply having someone around, it is being patient even they are not attached to you. The guru told you to let go of earthly attachments, but love is a Heavenly connection, a Divine gift. You love someone so you are able to activate Djinn equip. Letting go is just entrusting destiny to guide the people you love to safety, but if you don't trust fate, if your faith in yourself to keep them safe wavered, you won't access that power. Faith without works and proof is death.

Lincoln: Yunan… that was from…

Yunan: Yes, the Hebrew context. Rev. Ave has a copy and he reads it most times when not busy.

Lincoln: Does that mean..?

Yunan: Your chakra flow is still stable and you are able to intake impure Rukh without fully falling into depravity.

Albert: Good, it means that he's still the same old Lincoln we know and love.

Yunan: Yeah, about that. I said not fully, I did not say that he is a singularity.

Albert: What is that?

Lisa: Like a black hole, a point of infinity, where the density is to absorb everything even if the mass may not fit to a point that mass and density is distorted.

Albert: Which means?

Lucy: He is peculiar.

Albert: Peculiar how?

Yunan: His Rukh is neutral, halfway fallen into depravity.

Lucy: WHAT!?

Lola: Is that bad?

Yunan: Technically, it means that he could control both Pure Rukh and Deprave Rukh which means both good and evil. He has the power to rewrite them too as a way to change someone's fate. To change fate is to change their ways in life too. But this power also leaves him vulnerable to corruption. If not careful, his Rukh will fully submit to the darkness and will cause chaos and immorality to one's self upto the rest of the world.

Leni: That's like not fair.

Yunan: I know, but it's up to him to handle it. I mean, David once became a singularity, Solomon, Simon Peter, Sinbad. They too made mistakes that almost caused them to fall into corruption but they dealt with it.

Lincoln: What do I do then?

Yunan: We can go back to Ave and seek wisdom from the past singularities on how to deal with the Deprave Rukh and how to rewrite them. Judar will be helping you too…. As soon as we find him. For now, why don't you enjoy your family's company. I'll be in the attic if you need me.

Yunan teleports away as Albert stayed until Lincoln's health is returned to normal. The rest of the sisters stayed to help the boy. The crowd outside are settled and finally left them in peace. The ones who help the Loud parents went their way and wished them good luck on handling their responsibilities. Lynn Sr. and Rita forbids Lincoln on abusing the Djinn's power and allowed to use them only for emergency. And so the Loud and Magical adventures of Lincoln continues as he seeks to rectify the wrongs of not just America but maybe, the rest of the world.

Meanwhile in the chapel

Rev. Ave: Yunan, good luck on you two.[Abraham kneels and prays] Prophets of the Messiah, Prophets of God, I pray to you. In nomine Patris, et Filii,et Spiritus Sanctus, Amen. I pray to You, Almighty Father: to bless Yunan and Lincoln in their trip. If death arrives, their souls are Yours to keep. May you grant them safety and success in their fate. Should they stray, lead their path straight. I pray this in the name of Your Son, our Messiah, Amen. [stands and walked to the chapel hall until his bedroom] May the light of the Father shine on you as to all of us.

Somewhere unknown

Mysterious Woman: Judar's making his move as for the rest of the Prophets. No matter, this will not delay the inevitable. The medium will awaken and mother will be resurrected. *Evil Laugh*!

-End-

Attic

Lori: Alright, Luna and I accepts. If it means that we will be able to show Lincoln that we love him. We will do whatever it takes.

Luna: I'm in too bro. After convincing me at the bar. I can't let little bro take all the pain to himself.

Yunan: Very well. Titus.

Titus: I know, I know. Plus, she's not the only King's Candidate here.

Lori: Wait, so it means.

Titus: Yes, there is another. The clumsy one too. But she hasn't awoken her true potential yet.

Lori: I just hope it wouldn't. For her own good.

Yunan: You can't really fight fate. Sooner or later, she will awaken. It is only a matter of how.

Titus: Are you ready? I'll guide to that dungeon. Yunan will help you inside but I have other pressing matters to deal with so…

Yunan: I'll there for her. Lincoln already knew that I will leave his side to practice somewhere first.

Titus: Alright then...

-MAY YOUR ADVENTURES BE A FRUITFUL TURN OF FATE-


	13. Chapter 12

**Loud House: Labyrinth of Magic Ch. 12 (Flash and Lightning/Bael and Vefar)**

Magi Opening theme song (VIP-Sid)  
**_  
Akogare o ima tsukanda (Now my dreams are within reach, I'll take it)  
Daikansei no namari ni (If those loud and comforting cheers)  
Kokochiyoku utareta nara (Shoot straight right into my heart)  
Saa tobikomou (Then come, and join me!)_**

**_Ashita kara umarekawaru to ka (They say that they'll be reborn, like no tomorrow)  
Dareka ga mikiritsuketa to ka (Then they give all hopes of success like nothing)  
Kono machi no sutairu to ka (Is that the style of this town?)_**

**_Sonna mono ni nagasaretsuzukete (They kept getting astray by those excuses)  
Kado no toreta genseki ni wa (It's nothing to listen to so swipe it)  
Kitto dare mo you wa nai (It's not necessarily needed)_**

**_Fushigi to tobira no mukou ni wa (And all of the strange things are at that side of the door)  
V.I.P Nanoru yatsu wa naku (V.I.P. is not the way they brag it)  
Dare mo ga kunou no hate sa ore mo (They're at the limbo of their broken dreams, even me)_**

**_Akogare o ima tsukanda (Now my dreams are within reach, I'll take it)  
Mi o yudanereba ii (I'll throw myself and abandon)  
Kaji wa kono te ni (The burdens at my head)_**

**_Mitsu kazoete The show time (On the count of three, It's show time)  
Daikansei no namari ni (If those loud and comforting cheers)  
Kokochiyoku utareta nara (Shoot straight right into my heart)  
Saa tobikomou (Then come, and join me!)  
_**  
At the next day, it was announced that the trip is discontinued. It was an official memo from Roberto "Arturo" Santiago Sr., Bobby and Ronnie's father, Maria's ex-husband. With this announced everyone is disappointed but nevertheless, safe from anymore trouble. Crime rates have drastically increased in Detroit and nearby streets. Lincoln took this opportunity to go to Rev. Ave's chapel along with some of his Household members and friends. Clyde and Zach scanned through the chapel library and the Internet for sources. Lincoln gave Stella a chained armlet while Girl Jordan receives a hair accessory. Chandler obtained a metal arm buckler with a red gemstone in the middle. From the map of America, two ruins sank during the excavation. Luna teleported from Texas back to Michigan while Lori from the ruins near the Liberty.

Lori: We're back!

Luna: Hey Lors, did ya get it?

Lori shows a metallic sword with serpent-patterned holder.

Lori: Hey, Bael. Can you literally be anything else than a sword? I don't want to raise suspicion.

Bael: Your wish is my command. [the Metal Vessel then transformed into a golf club.]

Luna: Now that's sick yo.

Lori: How about you?

Luna shows a silver ring with Solomon Signet on top of it.

Yunan: Now all you need is to master it's power by learning Magoi Manipulation.

Titus: But not now. I think our reverend have some visitors. They are in search for proper knowledge in Solomon's Arcane Arts.

Yunan: You have a point.

Lori: Oh, hey guys. You missed a lot of details but I'll let this short.

Meanwhile in Rev. Ave's place

Lincoln: Achooo!

Chandler: You okay there Lars?

Lincoln: Yeah, I just had a strange chill that someone is breaking the 4th wall without me.

Back to Lori's Location

Luna: Dude, no way!? You rode a dragon to get there?

Lori: The experience is literally exhilarating. Plus, at first I thought the Genie will appear like in that movie. But he appear in a sword!

Luna: Well mine appeared in a ring. Gotta say, You'll "never had a friend like her". Vefar's a girl.

Lori: Well Bael is a guy that is so similar to me. Now I see what Yunan mean of being compatible.  
_  
Flashback_

_Bael: 'Tis I, Bael the 1st Djinn, The Spirit of Wrath and Heroes. Yunan, it is you. Glad to see a familiar face. And I see you picked quite a Candidate._

_Yunan: Why thank you Bael._

_Lori: Wait? Bael, as in the Canaanite Myth of Baal? Him!?_

_Bael: Yes, missy! Got a problem?!_

_Lori: It's just that, why are you…?_

_Bael: Alright, here's the deal. I'm loyal to Solomon ever since. I disliked being pressured on a role that I didn't signed up for. I just do some parlor trick like using magoi to make rain and lightning to help my people. But to be idolized like a deity is not what I expected. That is why I stood in silence ever since Elijah and Jezebel had a little fight._

_Lori: Not just a little! It literally sparked like a war!_

_Bael: I only grant powers to heroes like Barack. Everything else is just their strategy. The point is that now that no more people pressuring me, I'm free to show myself. Especially those people that made rituals and sacrifices for me are gone, I'm no longer responsible for them._

_Lori: Talk about irresponsible… oh right, like me._

_Bael: Being eldest of the Djinns and the Canaanite tribe means you have to be responsible for them. I tried to dissuade them to stop by invoking magic but it got out of hand. Also I realized that being 1st doesn't mean a lot if you are always alone._

_Yunan: Tell that to her!_

_Lori: Hey! Alright, you win. I am a meanie to my younger siblings. I am a tyrant. But it's because that I am responsible for their well being that I too have to implement iron fist. But just like you, it backfired [No Guts, No GLori episode] and I learned that stepping down for a bit made them realize that they need to learn for themselves. Lincoln is mostly the one that learned quick._

_Bael: Fair enough. Under the decree of my authority under this dungeon! I hereby declare you, Miss Lori as my Candidate! Your wish is my command!_

_End Flashback  
_  
Lori: So that's how I got Bael. We got a little argument there. You?

Luna: Well mine's a little quick  
_  
Flashback Again_

_Vefar: I am the 42nd Djinn of Light. The Spirit of Fearsome Light and Rhythm, Vefar. Titus! It is so nice to be with a male in my garden once in a while._

_Titus: Hello, Butterfly. I see you are as radiant as always._

_Luna: BAAAHHH! Dude, have some decency! The Djinn is definitely half naked here!_

_Vefar: No need to be alarmed little girl. I let Titus or Yunan see me like this. [surprised] Are you alright? You seemed to bleed on your nose but I see no injury from you!_

_Luna: Well, it's just that. For a Genie, you really look pretty with your butterfly wings, mermaid tail and…. snakes?_

_Vefar: Why thank you. When they flutter, they make a soothing noise that musically captivate men but you too are attracted yet a female. Michael, Morningstar, treat our guest with respect. No biting!_

_Titus: She named them after her angelic brothers._

_Luna: Make sense. Plus that's a lot of treasures for a garden._

_Vefar: If you are to win me, like Sinbad did. You must captivate me with something you are creative at. In Sinbad's case, his flirtatious attitude and advances._

_Luna: Anything huh? Oh how about I play you something with your instrument from this treasure room._

_Luna began to play a song with a harmonious, romantic yet rocking and loud rhythm. Bon Jovi's Bed of Roses. Vefar cried tears of amazement to hear such a wonderful song. She then declared Luna as her Candidate and gave Luna her Metal Vessel._

_End Flashback  
_  
Luna: BTDubs, Lors. Where is Lincoln?

They the heard an explosion as a figure drops down to them holding a shield. Meanwhile, Lincoln appears in his Djinn mode.

Lincoln: Come on, Chandler. You said you wanted power so that you will no longer be scared. So what's holding you back and using Amol Berka?

Chandler: I'm trying okay! You have no idea how difficult this get. And the history books said I could only activate this when I am angry.

Lincoln: Then be angry!

They saw Titus, Yunan, Lori and Luna watching them.

Luna: Should we do something to stop bro?

Yunan: No need to be concerned. He got this.

Chandler channeled all his anger into his body to fuel his magoi into his shield. The buckler then transformed into a flame-patterned arm shield with crossbow extenders. He then focused firing fire arrows from his shield while Lincoln absorbed the flames. Lincoln then counters with a fiery slash but Chandler blocks and the shield's gem absorb the flames.

Lincoln: I see. It also absorb flames. I think that is enough for now. [Lincoln reverts to his normal form]

Chandler: *pant* *pant* I did it…

Lincoln: You still need to practice on controlling your magoi. I suggest to go to a monk and make him teach you magoi release.

Chandler: Yeah, you're right Larry.

Lincoln: Also, please drop the nicknames.

Chandler: Can't guarantee you that, twinkletoes.

Lori then approached them and hugged her brother.

Lori: Are you okay? You literally looked like burned out!

Lincoln: We're fine Lori. Just a little training session.

Titus: Now, can we get our candidates to train.

Yunan: Sure, if it's the last thing to do today.

The 2 magi teleported to the Taoist temple near Rev. Ave's chapel. Lincoln took Lori and Luna's treasure bags and carried it to the attic. The new candidates trained how to use magoi release first in order to access their newly found powers. Then they get to choose whether they want to use acupuncture to treat their chi paths and access their 7 chakras. But choose meditation first just in case.

1st chakra [earth] (Courage vs Fear) Losing their brother (both)  
2nd chakra [water] (Pleasure vs Guilt) Treating the younger siblings esp. Lincoln like a pest (Lori's) Failing as Lincoln's guardian (Luna's) [note: she felt this even more when she was at the bar she work on her music. It was her first time to drink and drown her sorrows in alcohol. Titus only help her sober up by using magoi when they first met.]  
3rd chakra [fire] (Willpower vs Shame) Being envious of Carol [Lori] Doing embarrassing things during concerts [Luna]  
4th chakra [air] (Love vs Grief) Losing their grandma and almost losing their brother during the fight protocol (Both)  
5th chakra [sound] (Truth vs Lies) Confessing her role as eldest [Lori] Confessing her true sexuality [Luna] (note: No offense please.)  
6th chakra [light] (Insight vs Illusion) Illusion of First-born Privilege [Lori] Illusion of popularity [Luna] (Note: This is about coming to terms to the thing they delude themselves into)  
7th chakra [heavenly] (Cosmic Energy vs Earthly Tethers)

Although they almost failed the last one since they still have their earthly attachments to them. They still was able open the chi path by acupuncture therapy after the meditation. Lori was surprised of Luna's responses during the session. Luna on the other hand is proud of Lori's dedication on fulfilling her role as eldest. Lori still admits that Luna is still a better guardian to him then she ever was. Lori also approved of Luna and Sam. {I'm not against it TBH but I have a plan for them.} Also, Luna finally see that Lori is willing to let go of her first-born privileges and become a better person herself. After that session, they all went home {without visiting Rev. Ave, I know} and continued to their usual things. The night is still young so they watched the news first before going to bed.

-CHAPTER END-

This night, Leni was talking to a stranger before curfew could arrive.

Leni: Lori and Luna went to find a genie?

Titus: Yes, so would you want one too?

Leni: Okay, I wanted to make a list of my 3 wishes.

Titus: *light chuckle* Alright, I'll wait for you.

Meanwhile in Mercado Casagrande

Ronnie: Wait for me Lame-o. We will see who is the better King's Candidate.

Judar: I promised you that Djinn if you act as my bodyguard. Also are you sure you should be moving? Did the therapy went overboard?

Ronnie: Nope, I'm good. I never felt this great before now that I could finally access my magoi.

Judar: Then we can go, or should I say. But I'd rather have this tomorrow, the night is on and I'd rather much sleep for now.

Ronnie: Grrr. Fine, but we are going to Royal Woods tomorrow. After school that is!

Judar: Deal! Well goodnight! [teleports]


	14. Chapter 13

**Loud House: Labyrinth of Magic Ch. 13 (Peimon & Dantelion/Three Heads, One Girl)  
****_  
[Verse 1: Vocalor]  
Well, Ali Baba had them 40 thieves  
Scheherazade had a 1000 tales  
But, master, you in luck 'cause up your sleeves  
You got a brand of magic never fails  
You got some power in your corner now  
Some heavy ammunition in your camp  
You got some punch, pizazz, yahoo, and how?  
See, all you gotta do is call my name, and I'll say -_**

**_[Chorus: Vocalor]  
"Mr. Lincoln Loud, sir  
What will your pleasure be?  
Let me take your order, jot it down"  
You ain't never had a friend like me, ha ha ha  
Life is your restaurant  
And I'm your maitre d'  
Come on, whisper what it is you want  
You ain't never had a friend like me_**

**_[Verse 2: Vocalor]  
Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service  
You're the boss, the king, the shah!  
Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish  
How about a little more baklava?  
Have some of column A  
Try all of column B  
I'm in the mood to help you, dude  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
Wah-ah-ah, mo-my  
Wah-ah-ah, no-no  
Wah-ah-ah, my my my_**

**_[Bridge: Vocalor]  
Can your friends do this?  
Can your friends do that?  
Can your friends pull this  
Out their little hat?  
Can your friends go poof?  
Hey, looky here, ha ha  
Can your friends go "Abracadabra," let 'er rip  
And then make the sucker disappear_**

**_[Verse 3: Vocalor]  
So don't you sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed  
I'm here to answer all your midday prayers  
You got me bona fide, certified  
You got a genie for your charge d'affaires  
I got a powerful urge to help you out  
So what's your wish? I really wanna know  
You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt  
Well, all you gotta do is call me so_**

**_[Chorus: Vocalor]  
Mister Lincoln Loud, sir  
Have a wish or two or three  
I'm on the job, you big nabob  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend, you ain't  
Never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't… Never... had a...  
Friend... like… Me!  
Ya-ha-ha, Wah-ha-ha  
You ain't never had a friend like me!_**

Lincoln slacked jawed on what Vocalor just did at Clyde's house. His friends are rather silent after that display of events. While the two dads are quite in a dilemma for discovering the existence of Djinns/Genie, still that doesn't the fact that their son went along Lincoln for a dangerous journey of getting a wish granting Metal Vessel. All to say, everything was surprising.

Lincoln: Ehem… What the heck was that about? Vocalor, I summoned you to introduce you to my friends but I didn't expect you to choreograph that song!

Vocalor: Well if you are gonna make an entrance, might as well right? Plus I love to entertain, especially if it's for the ladies.

Aladdin: You know, they say that the Djinn's are in similar trait with their masters. In which case, this proves a lot!

Lincoln: THIS PROVES NOTHING!

Chandler: Yeah. Right, Larry? You ain't the charmer right?

Stella: TBH, I actually find him cute!

Girl Jordan: Me too.

All the boys [except Lincoln]: AW COME ON! REALLY!

Lincoln: Why that song though? Is there something about it?

Valefor: Remember, we can search within your memories. Vocalor thought that it was a good idea to see that "movie" in your memories so he tried that.

Vocalor: Yeah, I like that dude. If he was a real Djinn, I'd befriend him even if he is a dude. Too bad that it's just a show, a slightly warped one too.

Clyde: Warped? That show is amazing!

Valefor: Well the thing is we don't live in lamps. Plus it's not as accurate to what happened really in Aladdin's life.

Aladdin: I am quite interested in this "movie" that you speak of. Is it like a theater of some sort?

Liam: Yeah except it is made with our modern world techs! Even a farm boy like me should know that! Well, you are frozen from your time so I guess you had no clue of the modern world, mate.

Lincoln and the others continued their chat while Harold and Howard are still flabbergasted on that event. Lincoln noticed that Amon is rather taciturn and mindful of what is happening.

Lincoln: Amon, why are you not talking?

Amon: Do you sense it?

Lincoln isn't going to lie, he felt like 3 powers are approaching Royal Woods area as if they recently conquered a Dungeon. Two are somewhere in the streets near the Yates residence while the one is nearing the McBride Residence.

Lincoln: Yeah, I felt it. Who could it be?

Meanwhile in the Loud residence.

Leni: She was totes pretty! She'd definitely more prettier than Lori especially the mole on her face!

Lori: HEY! That's just hurting!

Luna: Same a mine dudes. Sorry Lori, but I ain't gonna lie about that! But I think Bobby would still love you. Just don't let Leni show Peimon to him. Bobby's gonna go "full Clyde" seeing her and Vefar.

Luan: Hey guys, check it out. [Luan creates portals made of constellation shaped light] Marco… Polo…!

Luna: Yikes, I hope you ain't gonna use that on pranking us or going Lucy on us, sis!

Luan: I won't… I promise. Phew, I guess using my new powers are tiresome without practice, huh. That aside, where's Linc? I wanna show him my own Metal Vessel. [sees Leni's fan] Leni, I know you are an AIRHEAD but a fan took it to the next level… Get it?

*Sigh* *GROAN* I ain't really a "FAN" of your jokes Luan. [Robin Williams did it better]

Luan: Okay, sheesh. Calm your horses, I just kidding… but that was a Genie-us play of words…

*more groans*

Luna: Even with the power of Djinns, you still make wanted jokes.

Meanwhile in their individual rooms.

Lynn Jr.: Hey Luce.

Lucy: What?

Lynn Jr.: Did you ever want one of those Genies that Lincoln have… You know that three-eyed thing?

Lucy: Not gonna lie, I did. But now is not a good time.

Lynn Jr.: Grrr… how come he got one while we don't?

Lucy: We drove him away remember!?

Lynn Jr.: So you're saying that if Stinky stay with us, he'll be a normal Lame-o? Like it's our fault huh?

Lucy: See it how you will. But I'd rather not get involve with something I can't fully control. Great-Grandma Harriet tells me that it isn't the right time.

Lynn Jr.: Whatever. This is getting boring.

Lisa: Hmm… Fascinating, this existence of so called Genies. They are beyond scientific reasons yet they are existing creatures. I must find these answers myself. If I am to unearth one of those ruins myself, I will find a great archaeological discovery myself.

Back to the McBrides.

Lincoln: Well, I'll be outside for a while. There's someone that we will expect a visitation from.

Clyde: Hey, wait! Hold on Lincoln.

Lincoln went to the front door and some followed him. It was rather quiet and sunset is fast approaching, someone familiar was indeed in-front of the McBride house.

Ronnie Anne: Hello, Lame-O. Missed me?

Lincoln: Ronnie Anne? What are you doing here?

Ronnie Anne: Is that how you greet your friends?

Lincoln: Not that I don't like the attention. I just thought that it'll be somebody else. Can't believe you'd visit. Homesick?

Ronnie Anne: A little. What I came here for is you?

Lincoln: Oooh, so now you care? After all that sloppy joes, which I kinda miss, now you care?

Chandler: Hey, guys! What's going o…? Oh crap, it's Ronnie Anne!

Ronnie Anne: McCann, Well this is surprising. You can't even fight McCann, even with McBride's help, now you are friends? Can't handle the fact that you need someone else to handle your butt, can you?

Lincoln: That's enough! First of all, what did you came here for? Second, ever since you've been away, I've handle things pretty much on my own. Well, with a little help, but that's besides the point.

Ronnie Anne: I am here to know if you really deserve to be a King's Candidate!

Lincoln: Wait!?, That means..?

Ronnie Anne: You've always been the weak Lame-o I've known. So that should mean that you can't even beat me at all times. Even now that I am a dungeon clearer, you won't beat me. [shows her spear with a Solomon sigil glowing] Don't hold a grudge here, but I cannot let someone like you participate in this.

The glow is even brighter and started to cover Ronnie's body.

Ronnie Anne: **Spirit of Severity and Fascination! I call upon thee, and transform me into a Great Magus! CERBERUS!**

As the enchantment recitation is over, Ronnie's body drastically change. She gained a wolf tattoo on her face, a halo with three gems of varying shapes and colors. She wears a metallic breastplate while her abdomen is bare. Her skirt is a thick cloth with a golden armor that covers the front. And she wears a pair of metallic footgear. What's more changing is that her ears are on top of her head like a dog and on her back grows two other faces. The crying face have a pair of arms both holding daggers with Ice blades. The angry face holds a bow and arrow with electricity currents. The main face of Ronnie Anne is still normal save of the third eye on her forehead. She now wields a Trident with fire on each tip.

Stella: No way!

Girl Jordan: She's a…

Lincoln: Guy's stand back. I'll deal with this alone.

Clyde: Lincoln, you…

Lincoln: Clyde, I know you mean a lot. But you ain't a Djinn user yet. Let me take care of this. [steps forward] My turn.

Lincoln unsheathed his dagger and begin the chant as the Solomon Circle glows on the dagger.

Lincoln: **Spirit of Austerity and Politeness! I call upon thee and thy household members. Dwell in me, Envelope me, Transform me into the Great Magus. AMON!** [Lincoln then transformed into his Amon form]

Rusty: Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are gonna fight.

Zach: Don't make bets out of this.

Liam: Dudes, we gotta do something.

Stella: Didn't you hear. He got this, have faith in him.

Lincoln/Amon: Amol DherrSaiqa (Flame Minister's Roaring Blaze Sword: Launch a spiraling fireball at Ronnie Anne but she is unmoved even after it hits.]

Ronnie Anne/Cerberus: Here let me return the favor. [she did the same move but Lincoln absorbed the attack.]

Lincoln/Amon: A flame Djinn, I see.

Ronnie Anne/Cerberus: You can't beat me Lame-o. You might as well just give up. Face it, you're still weak.

Lincoln/Amon: Then, let me show you another set of tricks in my sleeves. I've been dungeon hunting before and I already prepared for this. I can't believe that you already mastered the art of Magoi manipulation while I took training. [shows his gold and ruby necklace as it glows a blue light]

Ronnie Anne/Cerberus: Oh, another Djinn? I doubt that's gonna help.

Lincoln: We'll see. **Spirit of Falsehood and Prestige, Transform me into a great Magus. Djinn Equip: VALEFOR! **[Lincoln now is wearing white pants and sash. His necklace that he is wearing becomes diamond-shaped. What is more is that his physique drastically changed. Muscular build, longer white-hair that reaches until his back hips, fox ears are now on his head with some golden earrings and nine fox tails at base of his spine. His third eye is now red but his hands also have red eyes in each palm. He also have a breeze of cold air emitting from him.]

Ronnie Anne/Cerberus: I don't think that will help you lame brain.

Rusty: He switched Djinns!

Chandler: I hope you know what you are doing Larry!

Lincoln then set his arms in a cross formation with both palms facing Ronnie Anne. The eyes of the palm emits light with some sort of force vibrating from it.

Ronnie Anne/Cerberus: If you won't attack, I'll strike first!

Ronnie charges and thrust her spear when Lincoln dodges via side slide. Ronnie then swipes her spear twice from left to right and Lincoln ducked and ascend to avoid the combo. Ronnie then spins and strike a vertical slash, but Lincoln moved backwards from the air to avoid the strike. On air, Ronnie's position is higher than of Lincoln's.

Clyde: Is he holding back?

Stella: I think so. He doesn't want to endanger us.

Aladdin: This should do it. Alright, Lincoln! The barrier is set! Now you can fight without damaging the entire suburbs!

Clyde: Thanks for giving him the heads up. If we are to get caught, you'll just put a barrier up.

Aladdin: Anything for a friend.

Ronnie Anne/Cerberus: Don't hold back! I am attacking! Is that all you got?

Lincoln/Valefor: GARUFOR ZAIRU! [Ice Beast Fangs: Creates a hail of ice spikes and launches it to Ronnie Anne.]

Girl Jordan: That's a direct hit! [looks at Ronnie Anne unfazed and unscathed] What the heck!? Not even a scratch!?

Ronnie Anne/Cerberus: Now that tickles! Is that really all? You really are weak, Lame-O! Not even switching Djinns will help you now. Cerberus is a three-headed Djinn! Governing three elemental aspects: Heat, Water by Ice, and Lightning. This is the most ultimate Djinn any Candidate could ever ask for.

Meanwhile in the Loud House

Lori: Bael, can you feel it?

Bael[metal vessel]: I sense it. Such power, The Cerberus!

Lori: Who's using it here!?

Bael[metal vessel]: I see a girl, and a boy with white-hair and nine tails fighting. Cerberus against Valefor. That cannot be good.

Lori: Well, you literally haven't answered my question yet! I know one of them is Lincoln. As far as I know, he's the only boy with Djinns here.

Bael[metal vessel]: A girl at her eleventh year. She looks like from a Latin history.

Lori: What!? That can't be! It's Ronnie Anne! [Lori then exits her room but was stopped by Yunan]

Yunan: Don't… Just let him settle this.

Lori: But…

Yunan: Have faith in him. He can do this. It's his fate.

Back to the sky above McBride's

Zach: Can something like that really exist?

Liam: Oh man, He's toast.

Clyde: Guys, please. Have a little trust in Lincoln.

Chandler: You guys need to stop panicking.

Rusty: He has a plan. Man with the plan after all. I can sense it.

Again Lincoln crosses his arms and faces his palms to Ronnie as the eyes glow even redder than before.

Ronnie Anne/Cerberus: Time to finish this! CERBERO HADISA [Roaring Flame Sword of Imprisonment: Shoots three clusters of giant fireballs at Lincoln which sends him down. Luckily, Aladdin sets the place up to prevent the town from taking damage. The blast barely hit Lincoln and was able to survive.]

Ronnie Anne/Cerberus: So close, but it's time to finish this! CERBERO JAIRU RANQUESA [Confinement Dance of the Fire Beast - Sends three large fire projectiles shaped as wolf heads and blasts Lincoln out. This triggers an explosion.]

Lincoln's households: Lincoln!

Ronnie Anne/Cerberus: Too easy, I knew you never stood a chance. Rest easy Lame-O, but I cannot let you endanger yourself anymore.

Lincoln/Valefor: Lamette, I am not dead yet! [Ronnie looks back and saw Lincoln there]

Ronnie Anne/Cerberus: How!? You got fuego-ed to the face!

Clyde: He's alive!

Rusty: I guess it finally took effect.

Girl Jordan: You know this?

Liam: One of our exploration. Lincoln took Valefor from us and won. Valefor's ability is affecting Ronnie Anne.

Clyde: I see, so that's his full power.

Rusty: Stagnation, the power to halt movements. Valefor controls water by freezing it into ice or snow. Stagnation halts the water vapor from the air and creates hail or sleet. If the same is applied to a person, their moves are slowed by half and will be caught off-guard without notice.

Stella: So that means… he escaped because Ronnie is getting slowed?

Clyde: Yeah… That's about it!

Ronnie Anne/Cerberus: All you do is run like a coward! But I'm through! This time, you'll fall without a second to blink. Fire, Ice, Thunder, The ultimate combo of magic into a single flash of attack. It'll leave nothing but ash! EXTREME MAGIC - CERBERO KALB VOLQUESA [Hellzone Calamity Trifecta - Ronnie mixes all of her elemental affinity into one attack but Lincoln was already behind her and stopped her by karate chopping her at the back.] Impossible!

Lincoln/Valefor: I won't do that if I were you. You'll drain yourself and not even Aladdin's barrier could stop the town from getting destroyed from that.

Ronnie Anne/Cerberus: Shut up! I will defeat you no matter what! [Ronnie charges but the sensation of her time perception is distorted due to Stagnation. Because of this, she will feel as if slowed of the time stops and Lincoln moved too fast without realizing the effect to her.] What the!?

Lincoln/Valefor: Over here!

Ronnie Anne/Cerberus: This can't be happening! Losing to a weak lame-o like you. [she started feeling exhausted due to expending too much energy from the stagnated movements.] It's like he's stopping time itself… I… huh… ah… can't… move… much… more…

Ronnie charges one more time and misses. Lincoln's quick movements enables him to dodge and move to Ronnie's back.

Lincoln/Valefor: I prefer not to treat you this way. But you leave me no choice. I'm sorry and I love you, Ronalda Anne Santiago. EXTREME MAGIC - GARUFOR KIRESTAL [Ice Beast Crystal Formation: With the power of Stagnation, Lincoln halts all water molecules from Ronnie Anne's location. By this means, the energy within her premises are lesser, temperature drastically decreased and formed an iceberg. This means that Ronnie is now frozen encased in Ice.] Phew, I win.

Lincoln went back to his group while lowering the chunk of ice to Clyde's backyard.

Stella: Dude…

Lincoln: What?

Clyde: That's a bit overkill!

Lincoln: Nah, I'll melt it with Amon… *yawn* tomorrow. It's technically still Friday, so why don't we have fun.

Girl Jordan then punched Lincoln on the shoulder.

Lincoln: Okay, sheesh. I'll melt it right away. But she will be sleeping cryostasis. Meaning, she'll wake up when the heat returns to her. Right now, her Rukh is still intact and unconscious.

Aladdin: Phew, now that's taken care of, I wonder… What the heck are doing JUDAR!

Judar appears at them and waves his hands.

Judar: Yo, how's it going?

-END-

**Soon on Loud House Labyrinth of Magic.**

**Lori: Djinn Equip Bael!**

**Lynn Jr.: What the… Djinn Equip? Dang it, her power level is much higher than before.**

**Lincoln: That's what you get for underestimating us and overestimating yourself!**

**Ronnie Anne: Fine… Friends?**

**Lincoln: Friends. [the two shook hands and reconciled.]**


	15. Chapter 14

**Loud House: Labyrinth of Magic Ch. 14 (Lynn's Pride/Lori's Absolution/Lucy's Trial)**

In the McBride residence, Judar and Aladdin are having the "talk" while Lincoln is with his friends at the backyard. The iceberg he used to snare Ronnie Anne is slowly melting with the help of Amon's Djinn Magic. The only thing they are waiting for is for Ronnie Anne to finally wake up.

Judar: And that's is what happened. I just wanted to know if my candidates are strong enough to handle themselves and it's quite boring without and fight or conflict.

Aladdin: So you just created one of yourself. You never really changed have you.

Judar: By the way, is it just me or many more candidates are thriving? I mean I know there's a threat that may upset the balance of the entire world but don't you think the dungeon masters are just letting candidates pop out like mushrooms was a good idea?

Aladdin: I'm not sure myself. Titus is also investigating this but I think it has something to do with the leakage of black Rukh that came suddenly. I mean it has been a while since I've been here and Alibaba is gone now but not without fulfilling his promise.

Judar: I get it. Ever since our old candidates have passed on, the Djinn became too eager to find another one. I can't really blame them since it has been far too long that they stayed sealed within the Earth. I guess they wanted to see what becomes of the future.

Lincoln joins them in their conversation.

Lincoln: So what's going on? Is there something that we need to know?

Aladdin: Not much, it's just that there is a sudden rapid increase in King's Candidate. If not managed properly then the legion of evil may take advantage of the current situation.

Lincoln: I see, is that why Judar took Ronnie as his candidate?

Aladdin: Yes, since Judar is "trustworthy" enough to make sure balance is maintained, the other Magi let him do what he wants.

Judar: Anyways, I best be going. I have a promise to another tomboy to give her a Djinn for herself. Bye guys, happy hunting. [Judar vanishes using teleportation]

As the liquefaction of the ice has finished, the gang decided to wait and help Ronnie Anne out of the ice. Since she bears a Heat-attribute Djinn, Aladdin and Lincoln used any magic that would heighten her body temperature. With their magic, Ronnie is resuscitated in mere hours.

Lincoln: Wakey wakey, Ronnie Anne. You are really troublesome you know that.

Ronnie saw that she is still at the McBride residence and have a little recollection of what transpired that night. She then came to a realization and slapped Lincoln across the face.

Lincoln: I deserve that.

Ronnie: How could you!? You weren't suppose to win! How could you be stronger than me!?

Lincoln: That's an easy question. I trained when I was away, when I ran away from home.

Ronnie: Ran away?

Lincoln: That's another story for another time. But yeah, I ran away and trained. Magoi isn't just being physically fit. You were so obsessed with winning that you've let your emotions get the best of you. Djinn Equipping also requires mental, emotional and spiritual stability. But the big question here is: What gives? Why'd you attack all of a sudden?

Ronnie: I… shut up! Why'd you have a Djinn? What makes you think you deserve to be a King's Candidate?

Lincoln: I don't. I'm just doing my best to protect what matters for me. Especially you, Ronnie Anne since… I like you.

Ronnie: A what? Really?

Lincoln: Yeah, I just don't tell the others but yeah. Oh and sorry for encasing you in ice. But that's what you get for underestimating me and overestimating yourself. So, do me a favor and don't ever do that again?

Ronnie: Fine…. Friends?

Lincoln: Friends [The two shook hands and reconciled. Then they went out and saw the others eavesdropping]

Ronnie: Say a word and I'll kill you all.

Clyde and the rest made a mouth zipper gesture same with Lincoln. Dawn is almost approaching, Lincoln helped Ronnie get home by having Aladdin teleport them to the Casagrande mercado. Lincoln and Aladdin went home and Yunan surprised them. Titus on the other hand is in the Loud's kitchen talking to Lucy.

Lincoln: What are they talking about now?

Lynn Sr.: Sorry Mr. Alexius but I can't allow this yet. Lincoln was an exception as the rest of the older sisters but Lucy is far too young for this.

Yunan: I forgot that your parents have a faint idea on where this is going.

Titus: I'm afraid I have no other options. Plus Leni seemed to be a kind girl to accept my offer. I had my doubts first but they seemed to be agreeing with this. Please reconsider.

Rita: I wanted to reconsider too but I wanted to make sure that nothing will go wrong with this.

Titus: If you want compensation, your family will get all the gold and jewels from each dungeon.

Rita: My dad, knows about this and the danger. It's still not reassuring!

Lincoln: How about in my watch? Would you trust me?

Lynn Sr.: You can't be serious, son?!

Lincoln: Oh but I am, dad! I think Lucy deserved it. She'll be able to protect herself nonetheless. Plus you wanted the restaurant built so I'm putting up funding using the golds and rubies in the attic for the treasury.

Lucy: It's a win-win dad. Please, let me join them and then you get the riches for your dream restaurant.

The parents took time to think about this and finally reached to a conclusion.

Rita: Okay sweetie, but only under Lincoln's supervision. That way, you can be safe.

Yunan and Titus cheered and Lincoln jumped of joy now that Lucy is joining them on the quest to find other Djinns.

Lucy: I'm so happy right now. [she spoke in monotone as Titus looked in uncertainty]

Lincoln: Trust me, she is [Rukh started to burst out of Lucy showing joy and Titus now saw what Lincoln meant.]

Titus and Yunan escorted Lincoln and Lucy into the outskirts of Royal Woods to a near forest where they pass the motel that once used to prank the family during April 1st. Titus summoned a dungeon, the 2nd dungeon: Vesego.

Lincoln: Sorry Lucy, I'm not the one fighting this one. [Yunan shows Lincoln's household waiting with him] They will.

Rusty: Since you and my little brother are so close, it only felt right to be the one helping you fight the trials that they give. Also, use this [Rusty throws a switch knife to Lucy]. Use that to defend yourself.

Lincoln: Hang on for a bit. [Lincoln used his thumbs and massages Lucy's forehead and heart area.] I used magoi manipulation to at least let you use your magoi when in battle. That way, your power will be suffice to surpass any obstacle you get.

Lucy: Thank you, big brother.

Titus: Ready?

Titus, Lucy and Rusty entered an Heliohapt [Egyptian] themed dungeon while the others wait for them.

Lincoln: If an hour and half passed and they haven't returned, we raid inside, got it?

The others: Yes!

One hour and 25 minutes later, the dungeon started to slowly sink down. They gang realized that they did it and are now being transported outside the dungeon. They saw Lucy now holding a black combat knife used for military with an 8-pointed star engraved on it. Lucy raised her blade and it transformed into a longsword with a wavy blade pattern. Lincoln knew that it was a success, and they went home smoothly. However as they go home, outside the Loud residence they saw Lynn with her metal bat standing at the front porch.

Lincoln: Lynn, is that you?

Lynn didn't say something, instead she charged but Chandler summoned Amol Berka (Flame Minister's Raging Wall Shield) and protected them from a strike from Lynn's bat.

Chandler: What are you doing?!

Lincoln: Lynn? Wait a minute. [He sees that the bat is now engraved with an 8-pointed star] That's Solomon's Seal, which only means… Lynn did you…?

Lynn Jr.: Why her!?

Yunan: What is happening to her?

Titus: This influence, It could be… Judar!

Lynn Jr.: I though when you let me bunk in, I was special to you. But I guess I was wrong! You always spends time with Miss Doom-and-Gloom here. Not me! Why? Am I not good enough for you!?

Lincoln: Lynn, I have no idea what you are talking about!

Lynn Jr.: Don't lie to me! Ever since you confess that you read that Pony book, Lucy isn't laughing at you. I don't understand why, but I guess since Lucy wasn't the only one who reads weird stuff like vampires and whatnot! What about me!? Whenever we tried to make up for that, you only shove me away! You didn't even told me about that Genies and yet you tell Lucy! I thought you said there are no favorites and yet… you are just Stink-coln! A weak Linc!

Lincoln: Lynn… what's gotten into her.

Lynn charged again but her bat swing only collides with what seemed to be a golf club.

Lori: That's enough Lynn!

Lynn Jr.: You too huh? Gonna protect that dumb white-haired weakling!?

Lori: I said that's enough!

Lincoln: Lori, careful! Lynn's not in herself!

Lori: I know, and I know why. She's always been too proud to admit mistakes. Now that pride turns envy since you've always spend time with everybody else but not us. [Lori's golf club transforms into a cutlass] I have no choice!

Lincoln: Lori, you're…

Lori: Get back! [Lori strikes her sword but Lynn is protected by a barrier while morphing her bat into a lance.] Such strong shield!

Lynn Jr.: You think you can fight me? Me, Lynnsanity Loud Jr., always number one! I can never lose to you guys even with all of you combined.

Lincoln: Press X for Doubt!

Lynn Jr.: Shut up! [Lynn charges at them and lunges her lance multiple times only to be blocked by Lori's cutlass and Chandler's shield.]

Lori: Lincoln! Don't provoke her anymore further!

Chandler: Yeah, that was a bad Idea!

Lynn Jr.: You can't beat me! I have the perfect weapon and an unbreakable shield!

Lori: *Sigh* I have no choice. **Spirit of Wrath and Heroes, I ask thee to transform me into the Great Magus.** [Her appearance then changed as she now wears a long white skirt with a white drape on the middle. She wears a necklace of a golden medallion with two feathers adorned. Her forehead now has a jewel attached with an eye within the ruby that seemed to be of a dragon. She also grew a pair of electrifying horns. What is more is that she now looks to be wearing dragon scales from her legs, arms lower body and chest area to cover her enlarged chest. The only part of her body that is uncovered are her face and belly. She also grew a pair of dragon wings and a reptile's tail. Her hair also changed from blond to sky blue.] Djinn Equip Bael!

Lynn Jr.: What the..? Lori, you looked different! It doesn't matter anyways!

Lori: Lincoln, um, Clyde's um…!

Lincoln knocks Clyde asleep when he looked lovestruck to Lori's semi-vulgar appearance.

Lori: Good, now where was I?

Lynn Jr.: That won't do you any good, Lori! Plus you look naked!

Lori: Say another word and I'll literally turn you to a human pretzel!

Lynn Jr.: Make me!

Lori: I will!**Bararaq!** [Lightning Bolt: Raises her cutlass and use it as a lightning rod before sending a stream of lightning to Lynn that sends her backward with incredible force.]

Lynn Jr.: Damn it! That Djinn Equip? Her power is much higher now than before.

Lori: I will protect my brother from here on out. I promised him that I will ever since he was a baby. I thought I failed when he ran off but he gave me a second chance. So this time I won't fail again!

Lynn Jr. felt like she is confused but she shrugged the idea off of her as she continues to fight. However, Lori gains upper hand when she strikes an uppercut. Even with Lynn's barrier not breaking, the force was enough to send her flying to the sky and panicked when falling.

Lori: This is the end! **Bararaq Saiqa** [Lightning Flash Sword: A powerful surge of electricity fires from Lori's sword creating a torrent of pure electric energy towards Lynn that was strong enough to send her back and dispels her barrier and cleared the sky.] The End!

Lynn with her barrier destroyed falls to the ground crashing to Mr. Grouse's yard. Good thing Mr. Grouse isn't home but he might becomes furious seeing some of his lawn's grass charred into crisps by the electric discharge.

Lynn Jr.: Damn it all. I lost to someone like you. Me, I'm suppose to be number one! I… *sob*…I can't lose like this..

Lincoln: Both of you, that is enough.

Lori reverts to her normal state in exhaustion and sat down to the tree where Lincoln built his treehouse. Lori failed to notice that someone was watching the exchange of blows, someone dear to her.

Lincoln: Lynn, come on. Let's stop this. [reaches his hands to her.]

Lynn Jr.: Oh… so now it all comes back to me.

Lynn now then remembered during her childhood, when Lincoln was in a playground and got bullied for his hair. It was them; Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and her that drove the bullies away from him. She remembered that she was meant to protect her brother like the rest of the older sisters. She wanted to teach Lincoln sports and martial arts to protect himself from danger. She felt like her purpose is over when Lincoln discovered the Djinns and wanted to teach him what dangers that could happen if he continues to do so. But It backfired to her unexpectedly due to Lori's intervention.

Lynn Jr.: Linky… I am… so… sorry.

Lincoln: Stop it! No more sorry. It only lessens it value. Just take my hand and stand.

Lynn took Lincoln's hand and let herself be carried. She stands and side-by-side they carried each other into the house. Lincoln notice that Lori is talking to her boyfriend, Bobby. She tried explaining to Bobby what happened.

Lincoln: I suggest you guys go inside the house. The others can go home. Lucy, go to your room immediately and take Lynn. Oh and Chandler, take Clyde home.

Lori: Now that is a borne leader.

They all followed Lincoln's request while the two Magi went to find Judar. With what happened, they feel like it is bound to occur and he needs to be found for not stopping his mishaps. Lori explained to him about the Djinns and Bobby understood due to some sort of extraordinary events happened to him too at the mercado. Somehow, Lori understood that Bobby is her household member and ensures him that everything will be alright.

Soon enough, Lincoln went to Lucy and Lynn's room as he minds a topic they needed to discuss.

Lincoln: Lynn, I think we need to talk.

-To Be Continued-

Next: Washed Up/Vinea, Bluebell Scouts/Lelaje & Barbatus, Cooked/Festivity under the Twinkling Stars.


	16. Chapter 15

**Loud House: Labyrinth of Magic Ch. 15 (More Djinns, More Trouble 1/Washed Up and More)**

Time skipped to a few weeks since the Loud sisters started gathering Djinn for themselves. The Loud family are able to pay bills, and have enough for their own survival since the treasures they have are kept only in the household. What exactly happen is not for me to tell. Lincoln, take it away.

Lincoln: Thank you. Well what really happened is…  
**  
Magi Op 2: Under The Twinkling Stars  
****_  
Miwatasu kagiri no kouya ni hirori tatte irun da (In the wilderness, as far as the eyes can see, stands a lone figure)  
Sorya miburui mo suru daro (Surely he trembles as he stands)_**

**_Osanai shouja ga yume ni mite iru hakuba no ouji mitai na mono (A young girl dreams of a prince on a white horse)  
Bokura mo dokka de shiranai uchi ni kitai shite shimatte ita no ka mo (We may not know it, we too fall to such dreams of perfections)_**

**_Fukanzen na kono sekai wo dareka ga (But none can add or recreate)  
Kakitashite kureru nante nai (This imperfect world of ours)_**

**_Shinjiru to iu kotoba wo kimi wa kodomoppoi to warau kai? (Will you call it childish for me to still dream?)  
Miwatasu kagiri no kouya de yukisaki wo shimesu mono (In the wilderness, as far as the eyes can see, shines a guiding light.)  
Mune ni daite aruitekou sekai ga hohoemu (Hold it close as you go and the world will smile on you.)_**

**_Kono basho ga doko darou to miagereba mabataku hoshi (If you think you got lost, you can map the twinkling stars)  
Sono shita de kimi wo omoeba warukunai yoru ni naru (If I think of you while gazing at those stars, the night brightens)_**

**_Tsumetai mune ni hi ga tomoru (And then a warmth of light comforts my heart)  
_**  
Lincoln: Our family decided for us to rent a boat for a trip. Knowing how much of a fraud Flip can be, I knew something is about to happen.  
_  
Flashback_

_Lincoln(narrating): On times like this, it's best to rely on nature for once in a while. My family gathered supplies of wood, fruits fresh from trees, leaves and rocks. We started a castaway camp at this small isolated island. What happened next is that Leni got lost._

_Lori: Twerp, stop talking by yourself and help us find Leni!_

_Lincoln: On it._

_The family searched everywhere. Lincoln, followed by Lucy, sensed Leni's rukh somewhere in a cave at the middle of the island._

_Lucy: Lori might need to improve her Rukh detecting senses._

_Lincoln: I know right!? So Leni's somewhere here._

_Lucy: Lincoln, look!_

_Lincoln noticed a door pattern with an engraved magic star on it. They also noticed the Arabic/Hebraic words engraved at the door. They both understood the translation of the words: Domain of Vinea, only worthy champions may enter by receiving the call._

_Lincoln: I guess we can't enter until Leni is out._

_Lucy: Does that mean…?_

_Lincoln: Yup, Leni's second Djinn is here. You know Lucy, we can always find your second Djinn to have if you wanted to!_

_Lucy: Thanks, but not for now. I still need better control for Vesego._

_A few more minutes passed, Lori and Luna found the cave and called the rest of the family to search. Lori then noticed the two standing on the monument within the cavern._

_Lori: What are you two literally doing? We can't find Leni, everywhere and both of you looked like doing nothing!_

_Lincoln: Leni, is in here Lori. Me and Lucy feel it. You should really train your Magoi senses if you are to be a great King's Candidate._

_Lori and Luna saw the structure of the altar and tried to force inside._

_Lucy: Sorry Lori, you can't enter until Leni finishes her trial. And since Yunan and the others are at Rev. Abraham's chapel, we can't have them do something to put us in._

_Luna: So what are we gonna do bro!?_

_Lincoln: We wait. That is all._

_A few hours have passed and Leni manifests to their sights. They hugged her in worry that she might be hurt._

_Leni: Guys, I'm fine. I just got a talk with a very huge snake genie._

_Lucy: The sea dragon Vinea. She controls water and the sea. What trial did she gave you?_

_Leni: Trial?_

_Lincoln: What did Vinea asked you to do for you to get your three wishes?_

_Leni: Ohhh… she just made me swim her pool, treat her fishy family and decorate her ocean garden. It was really pretty, it got lots of sweet fruit, colorful corals and pearls. She asked me to bring her hairpin with her if I am done. Then, she gave me a bag and boxes but I dunno what's in it. She told me not to open until I got out._

_Luna: That's it?_

_Leni: Yeah, she was very lonely in there and wanted to move out of her home but no one would help her carry her stuff so I helped her._

_Lincoln: I see, well she is the Spirit of Sorrow and Isolation. Was she friendly?_

_Leni: Well, I guess not that much. She was easily angry when I told her that I want to get out but when I asked her to come with me after I do what she asked, she was so happy!_

_Lincoln: Figures. Well we can't keep everyone waiting. Plus, I've got this feeling._

_The group went out of the cavern in hurried state. The cave was about to close itself and the monument got buried under the rocks and soil of the isle. The family then got Leni's crates and bags. It was full of pearls, gems, and high-priced corals. It was then they decided to use Djinn equip to carry the treasures out of the island while Leni and some of the others used the raft._

_Flashback end  
_  
Lincoln: I was gonna save my Djinn equip in case of trouble but Lucy, Lori, Luna and Luan used it up to help anyways. I as well used my Djinn equip to help of the crates. We did have Flip filed with complaints of his faulty boat and thought that we need to put that greedy fatso to his place.

Yunan: Huh, I guess he deserve poetic justice for that. Oh and news from Judar and Titus, There are new Djinn users now and are being trained under their aide. They said they got it from accident because of what Ronnie called doggie business.

Lincoln: Typical, anything else.

Yunan: Yes, Judar has recruited an athlete to his team.

Lincoln: I know that, it's Lynn.

Yunan: No, we already know that. I meant a male athlete. He introduced him to me as Francisco.

Lincoln: Huh, doesn't ring any bell to me. What did he had?

Yunan: Ashtaruth, the Spirit of Fear and Meditation. He controls the White Flames of the Purgatorial Dragon. Be careful around him.

Lincoln: I guess I will.

Leni: Linky, Yunan, are you guys coming?

Lincoln: Be there in a minute! I forgot that we are heading to the beach so I guess I'll save Lana and Lola's story for now.

Yunan: Bye-Bye

-Chapter End-  
**  
Author's Note: Yeah, it's a bit rushed since I have to try to implement the idea on Project Xcalibur the time 2020 starts. Also, this fic has been in too much Hiatus because of me and my problems on my occupation so sorry about that. Next chapter will be on how Lola and Lana got their Djinn and their trials. Also it will be a Lincoln vs Leni moment since Leni had a decent amount of control on her Djinns. Sid and Adelaide Chang will be there too.**

**Shalom (Hebrew Meaning: Peace be with you)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Loud House: Labyrinth of Magic Ch. 16 (More Djinns, More Trouble 2/Twin's Djinn Barbatus & Lelaje)**

Lincoln and the others prepare themselves for a trip since the last one was ruined because of Flip's greediness. Now the others are going to a resort near a lake where they could go and enjoy themselves after that whole fiasco. Of course they had converted their treasures to dollars at a local bank for their own security and thanks to Yunan, he made sure that the parents stay safe from thieves and prying eyes.

But even with the richness, they (or at least the dad) couldn't dare to have a new vehicle that would fit them all (except Yunan) and since they have to stay discreet from public eye (as if the whole ruined field trip wasn't enough), it is probably best not to use Djinn equip that much. However…  
**  
Magi Op 2: Under The Twinkling Stars  
****_  
Miwatasu kagiri no kouya ni hirori tatte irun da (In the wilderness, as far as the eyes can see, stands a lone figure)  
Sorya miburui mo suru daro (Surely he trembles as he stands)_**

**_Osanai shouja ga yume ni mite iru hakuba no ouji mitai na mono (A young girl dreams of a prince on a white horse)  
Bokura mo dokka de shiranai uchi ni kitai shite shimatte ita no ka mo (We may not know it, we too fall to such dreams of perfections)_**

**_Fukanzen na kono sekai wo dareka ga (But none can add or recreate)  
Kakitashite kureru nante nai (This imperfect world of ours)_**

**_Shinjiru to iu kotoba wo kimi wa kodomoppoi to warau kai? (Will you call it childish for me to still dream?)  
Miwatasu kagiri no kouya de yukisaki wo shimesu mono (In the wilderness, as far as the eyes can see, shines a guiding light.)  
Mune ni daite aruitekou sekai ga hohoemu (Hold it close as you go and the world will smile on you.)_**

**_Kono basho ga doko darou to miagereba mabataku hoshi (If you think you got lost, you can map the twinkling stars)  
Sono shita de kimi wo omoeba warukunai yoru ni naru (If I think of you while gazing at those stars, the night brightens)_**

**_Tsumetai mune ni hi ga tomoru (And then a warmth of light comforts my heart)  
_**  
Lana: Are we there yet?

Lynn Sr: For the last time Lana, no! We haven't gone that far yet!

Lola: Can't you hold your horses for a bit!?

Lana: Sorry, can't help it!

Lincoln: I know what she means Lola. Barbatus is a rather wild Djinn while yours, Lelaje is more of a beauty Djinn.

Lucy: Still though, is it really wise for us to bring our Metal Vessels?

Lincoln: It's for the best. And Lynn here haven't mastered her Djinn equip yet, still there is no such thing as a little too careful.

Lynn Jr: Oh ha ha, Stinkoln. When I find a way to Djinn Equip, you'll get yourself in trouble!

Rita: Mind I remind you, all of you, that your Genies are not toys! They are beings with feelings too and try not to use their powers for petty quarrels!

Lincoln: I know mom. I'm just stating the fact that we are wise enough that bringing our Metal Vessels are quite a use of protection.

Rita: Good, as long as we're clear. And Lynn, try not to bother your brother too much or else.

Lucy: BTW, how did Lola and Lana got theirs brother?

Lincoln: Well…  
_  
Flashback_

_Lincoln (Narrating): I spied to them since those Bluebells Scout cookies are delicious. I figured I could sneak one but when Lola and Lana are at their trials to get their full-pledge scouts exam, they got into a separate group and got lost into a dungeon at the same time. I don't know why it was there but I knew I should have been there to help them so using my Rukh call, I had Jordan and Chandler accompany them when they ever get in trouble._

_In Barbatus's dungeon_

_Chandler: You okay, kid?_

_Lana: Hey, you're that jerky rich kid that Lincoln once told me about. The guy with red hair that made Lincoln use Lori just to get a party invitation!_

_Chandler: He told you, didn't he? Yeah, I was that kid. And I changed when I saw your brother being brave. I chickened out that haunted house but your brother is great and helped us out. Anyways, you should get behind me. These animals won't be a friendly as they could._

_Lana: Can I at least try to talk to them? Maybe they're nice if you do try!_

_Chandler: Alright, but be careful. If they try to hurt you, you will stand behind me!_

_In Lelaje's dungeon_

_Lola: Where am I?_

_Girl Jordan: Hey kid, you lost?_

_Lola: Who are you?_

_Girl Jordan: Name's Jordan and we better get out of here. You're in a dungeon!_

_Lola: Dungeon? So that means we can get our 3 wishes from that Genie?_

_Girl Jordan: That is the plan! That's how we're gonna get out of here!_

_Lincoln (narrating): Although, Lana and Chandler made a good team with Chandler as the shield and Lana as the spear. The last boss, the Nemean Lion was fast and strong. Lana's spear broke and had to use a screwdriver for a sword._

_Chandler: __**AMOL BERKA!**__ (Camael's Raging Wall Shield: Create walls and pillars of flames that tries to catch the Lion) I'll trap it, you should run!_

_Lana: I'm not leaving you behind._

_Chandler: Just go, I can handle this!_

_Lana got a few scratches and burns from the attack but with her sneaking and cunning, she was able to hit the Lion's eyes and assist Chandler._

_Lana: Sorry Lion, but you've been a bad kitty!_

_Chandler uses his flames and finishes the Lion with an explosive punch. The Lion's defense may be tough but being on fire makes it's flesh roasted._

_Lola, with the help of Jordan, gather's crystals from crystal soldiers and fused it with her tiara. She then took crystal swords and shields to defend herself. With the help of Jordan's Household Vessel, she shoots firebirds and attacks with her fiery hairpin claws. With enough magoi to use, Jordan made a dagger made of pure flames to help themselves. And finally both twins got to the last room, the Treasure Chamber._

_End Flashback_

Lincoln: And pretty much, that's how they got their Djinns. If not counting Lily since she is just an infant, I'd say Lisa is the only one without a Djinn.

Lisa: Oh pish-posh Lincoln. As a woman of science, I still can't completely agree with the existence of magic or magoi and whatnot. But if Ancient Alchemy is real then the history found in ancient tombs are indeed an interesting topic to find out.

Lucy: Face it Lisa, if the Bible and the Djinn's existing isn't proof enough then I don't know what is.

Lincoln: Speaking of Djinns though, Lucy and I are planning to get her another Djinn sometime soon. For now, we take a break from all this.

As they continue their travel, Vanzilla malfunctions and stops from a highway. Sadly it took some time to have it repaired but they are able to carry their luggage with a little help from a cherry farmer (that turns out to be the owner of the cherry product that Lynn buys from) and got themselves a plane to use. Well at least they didn't have to end up riding a prison bus or performing at a bar for cash but they are able to reach their destination. And since Vanzilla's breakdown saddened the Loud patriarch, Lana with some help from Yunan (in disguise of a older brother Luke/Lucas), Lincoln, Lisa and pretty much Lynn, they got all the things they need to have the van in shape again. Though it took only hours with a little (or a lot) of magic help, the Loud father is still grateful that the van is back again in top shape.

Yunan: Why haven't have it replace though?

Lincoln: Do you really want to know why? Because I'm gonna tell you the story of Veronica.

Yunan: Who's Veronica

Oh dear, Yunan! You really don't want to know why. Trust me it's better that way. Anyways the next day is that time to spar.

Ronnie: So this is Lake Michigan and I used to come here with Bobby for fishing. Same with Clyde and the Mcbride family too.

Sid: Okay I guess. If I can train here then why not.

Ronnie: Are you sure you don't wanna join us with Judar?

Sid: Ronnie, you are my best friend. But I can tell, that Judar dude might be bad for your skin. He looks like a villain version of Aladdin. No offense

Aladdin: None taken.

Ronnie: Okay then, if you say so.

Aladdin: I can sense a powerful Rukh not far from here. And I can locate that the white-haired lad isn't here but somewhere else.

Ronnie: They left? To where?

Aladdin: A lake, near a cliffside. A vacation house as it looks like.

Sid: We can wait and try this for now. Then we can go there after.

Somewhere not far from the lake, a bearded man with a safety axe, gauntlet of silver, and a hunter's machete went out of a cabin. He stretched and warmed up, as if he is out fishing or hunting for food. He seemed to be from Africa by the way he clothed himself.

Man: Look out, Michigan! Petrus is here!  
**  
Author's Note: Next might be Leni vs Lincoln sparring. Anyways, that last bit was an additional character. And yes he's an OC based of a fellow DArtist: Petrus-C-Visagie. I made a Djinn Equip drawing of him and though that it would do me a solid to add him so why not.**

**OC: Petrus (Pete) Cristiaan Visagie  
From Africa, Djinns (Zhax, Gracia-Lagolas, Gusian)**

**For now, Shalom (Hebrew: Peace be with you!)**


	18. Chapter 17

**Loud House: Labyrinth of Magic Ch. 17 (More Djinns, More Trouble 3/Linc vs. Leni)  
****_  
Magi Op 2: Under The Twinkling Stars_**

**_Miwatasu kagiri no kouya ni hirori tatte irun da (In the wilderness, as far as the eyes can see, stands a lone figure)  
Sorya miburui mo suru daro (Surely he trembles as he stands)_**

**_Osanai shouja ga yume ni mite iru hakuba no ouji mitai na mono (A young girl dreams of a prince on a white horse)  
Bokura mo dokka de shiranai uchi ni kitai shite shimatte ita no ka mo (We may not know it, we too fall to such dreams of perfections)_**

**_Fukanzen na kono sekai wo dareka ga (But none can add or recreate)  
Kakitashite kureru nante nai (This imperfect world of ours)_**

**_Shinjiru to iu kotoba wo kimi wa kodomoppoi to warau kai? (Will you call it childish for me to still dream?)  
Miwatasu kagiri no kouya de yukisaki wo shimesu mono (In the wilderness, as far as the eyes can see, shines a guiding light.)  
Mune ni daite aruitekou sekai ga hohoemu (Hold it close as you go and the world will smile on you.)_**

**_Kono basho ga doko darou to miagereba mabataku hoshi (If you think you got lost, you can map the twinkling stars)  
Sono shita de kimi wo omoeba warukunai yoru ni naru (If I think of you while gazing at those stars, the night brightens)_**

**_Tsumetai mune ni hi ga tomoru (And then a warmth of light comforts my heart)  
_**  
The Loud family was able to reach the inn for their vacation plan. The family seemed to finally be able to have fun. There are less people in the inn so not a lot are bothered by the noise they usually do in the room they have been assigned. Finally, they all gathered their swimming gear to enjoy the relaxing feeling of the cold lake water from the heat of the sun.

Lincoln: Hey, don't forget the we also brought out our Metal Vessels as well in case something comes up. We wouldn't just let ourselves be in danger and it's better this way.

Yunan: Of course, I remind them that they are only to use them for emergency only.

Lincoln: Wait, what are you doing inside Lucy's coffin?

Lucy: (appears) I let him borrow it so that he could have time to be secluded. I'm surprised you didn't get scared of me appearing this time.

Lincoln: I sensed your Rukh Lucy. You can't hide that from me. Also, why'd let him there? Others might find it suspicious that we have a coffin.

Yunan: It's no big deal. I can't sense any life from a distant radius so no one would notice. Also, I forgot my fruit barrel.

Lincoln: Fruit barrel?

Yunan: Yeah, a fruit barrel. It's usually full of fresh produce but when empty, I tend to stay there away from the sun's burning light.

Lincoln: *sigh* And here I thought Lucy wasn't enough. No offence Lucy.

Lucy just shrugs it off.

Lincoln saw how Leni could control water now that she obtained her second Djinn Vinea. Playing with her hairpin, she swings it around like a wand and makes the water curve and follows the flow. The others are amazed while Lisa is left in bewilderment. Lincoln then walks near the shore and gestured at Leni to follow over.

Lincoln: Hey Leni!

Leni: Hey Linky! Like my new hairpin?

Lincoln: I do. So Leni, I was thinking…

Leni: Yeah.

Lincoln: Do you want to spar and see if you can keep up.

Leni: Spar?

Lynn Jr: Whoa, whoa, you're asking Leni to fight you?

Leni: Fight? No, I don't want to! I don't want to hurt you Linky!

Lincoln: No Leni, it's just practice. No one is going to get hurt, I promise.

Lynn Jr: Why her? Why not me!?

Lincoln: Can you control your Djinn? Can you do Djinn Equip now?

Lynn Jr could only bow down of disappointment. She still can properly use her magoi, much more to Djinn Equip.

Lincoln: I could ask Luna but she is pretty busy. Lucy just got hers with the twins. Lori obviously won't hold back so it's dangerous. And Luan is out for particular reason.

Luan: Aw come on, Link! Water you so afraid of?

Lincoln: Exactly my point! Can't have a decent sparring with jokesters around. So Leni, you want to?

Leni: Do you promise? No one going to get hurt?

Lincoln nods in smile. Assuring Leni that nobody is going to get caught in the battle. Lynn Sr is still with Lana, checking the van for damages and Rita is with Lily so that the baby would be under watchful eyes.

Leni: Okay, here goes.**Spirit of Sorrow and Isolation, dwell in me! VINEA!** (Leni transforms. Her clothing becomes translucent blue with white cloth wrapped to her waist. Her hair turns blue with a coral and gold headdress to tie the top of her hair. Her lower half becomes covered in fish-scales along with her arms, back, and the sides of her upper body. Although her abdomen and cleavage is somewhat exposed and her feet gains fin like fish tail structure similarly to her ears and her third eye is a jewel red surrounded by gold like horns. Her hairpin then turns into a watery blue longsword.) Your turn, Linky!

Lincoln: **Spirit of Rule and Submission, dwell in me! VOCALOR! **(Lincoln transforms. His clothing are now gone with the exception for his short pants of red with a red drape on the center. He also gained a translucent red sash. Black tattoos are now marked on his muscular four-packed torso with his knees sprouting black feathers. His hair grew as long as reaching the feet and are now black. He gains an amber third eye between two small red horns. Behind him are medium sized crow wings.) Let's go.  
_  
{Queue music: L'Arabesque Sindria/Sindbad's Theme}  
_  
The two King's Candidates in Full Body Djinn Equip now ascends to the sky to spar. The others on ground watches at the sky. Leni charges and attacks with her sword but Lincoln creates a barrier of wind to stop her at her tracks. Leni then stumbles and descend near the lake surface as she charges again with waters behind her to increase momentum. Lincoln charges at Leni with gusts of wind surrounding him. They clash forces with great power that appears as if two tornadoes fighting, one made of water while the other, wind. Lincoln however was able to overpower Leni and the clashed brought Leni back to the water surface. This creates a pseudo-rain to the beach shore, which Rita noticed. Rita hurried to see what is going on.

Leni/Vinea: Linky, you're too strong! I haven't done this for once.

Lincoln/Vocalor: Then don't hold back Leni. Show me what can you do.

Leni/Vinea: But, Linky. You said no one is gonna get hurt. What if I lost control and hurt the others?

Lincoln/Vocalor: Come on, Leni. Do you think your little brother is weak? Are you saying I can't be trusted? Do you not believe in me?

Leni started to flip and doubt herself so for this one, she then agrees to her brother.

Leni/Vinea: Here I go! **Spirit of Sorrow and Isolation… thou who controls the power to make rulers, bring forth great tidal wave that JUDGES THE SURFACE OF THE EARTH! **(a Solomon Star appears before her and great wave of water arose and gathers into a tsunami)**VAINIEL GANEZZA!** (Sea King's Weeping Burial: A great tsunami approaches the shore with great force.)

Lincoln the floats in front of the tidal wave and readies himself.

Lincoln/Vocalor:**VORAZ ZORA! **(Twin Cleaving Winds - Lincoln forms two tornadoes from his palms and blocks the wave's path. The tidal wave disperses into droplets of water that created another pseudo-rain.)

Leni then elevate down with exhaustion on her face. She used up so much magoi on that last attack.

Leni/VInea: *pant* So Linky is strong. He stopped the big splash, but… [menacing face] I can still fight if you like, Link!

Lincoln: Alright Leni, you are strong too. But I think we scared the others way too much. It's time to finish this. [Lincoln then descends from the air and loses Djinn Equip. He then summons a different Metal Vessel.] **Dwell in me, VALEFORE! **[Lincoln then transforms to his Valefore form.]

Leni/Vinea: Oh my, how cute! But… This is the end! [Leni charges down with torrents of water.]

Lincoln/Valefore: I have no choice… **STAGNATION! GARUFOR KIRESTAL! **(Ice Beast Crystal Formation - After cutting Leni's power in half to exhaust her, Lincoln slightly freezes Leni's movements to stop her from using her magoi any further. This cancels Leni's Djinn Equip as her body falls into the waters.] Better get her.

Lincoln then swam the lake waters after canceling his own Djinn Equip. And thanks to Amon's magoi, Lincoln was able to save Leni from perma-frost. Although Leni is still unconscious after the sparring. Lincoln wonders why Leni didn't stop after he canceled his own Djinn Equip, If she did, Lincoln shouldn't use Valefore against her in that state. He then remembers what Lucy once told him about: The Side Effect of being possessed by a Djinn.

Yunan: Hello!? What did I missed?!

Ronnie: Dang it! We are too late!

Aladdin: *sigh* What just happened? [Looks at Yunan] Yunan, what are you doing there!?

Yunan: Uhmm…..

A next day, Leni awoken but a bit grumpy at Lincoln for freezing her. Lincoln apologized but explained that Leni didn't stop attacking even though they are finished sparring. Leni couldn't recall what happened but was saddened of the event that they told her.

Lincoln: Don't worry, Leni. I promise it wouldn't happen again. You were just excited to use your Djinn, that's all.

Leni: Really? You mean it?

Lincoln: Of course. I'm sorry I made you spar. I just wanted to know if you could handle yourself.

Leni: Aw, thanks Linky. For worrying about me.

Lincoln: I love you Leni.

Leni: Love you too, Linky!

-The End- (More Djinns, More Trouble Finale.)

Next (probably): Attack of the Black Organization Feat. Petrus C. Visagie


	19. Chapter 18

**Loud House: Labyrinth of Magic Ch. 18 (The Terrorist/Finding Zagan)**

**Magi Op 2: Under The Twinkling Stars**

**_Miwatasu kagiri no kouya ni hirori tatte irun da (In the wilderness, as far as the eyes can see, stands a lone figure)_**

**_Sorya miburui mo suru daro (Surely he trembles as he stands)_**

**_Osanai shouja ga yume ni mite iru hakuba no ouji mitai na mono (A young girl dreams of a prince on a white horse)_**

**_Bokura mo dokka de shiranai uchi ni kitai shite shimatte ita no ka mo (We may not know it, we too fall to such dreams of perfections)_**

**_Fukanzen na kono sekai wo dareka ga (But none can add or recreate)_**

**_Kakitashite kureru nante nai (This imperfect world of ours)_**

**_Shinjiru to iu kotoba wo kimi wa kodomoppoi to warau kai? (Will you call it childish for me to still dream?)_**

**_Miwatasu kagiri no kouya de yukisaki wo shimesu mono (In the wilderness, as far as the eyes can see, shines a guiding light.)_**

**_Mune ni daite aruitekou sekai ga hohoemu (Hold it close as you go and the world will smile on you.)_**

**_Kono basho ga doko darou to miagereba mabataku hoshi (If you think you got lost, you can map the twinkling stars)_**

**_Sono shita de kimi wo omoeba warukunai yoru ni naru (If I think of you while gazing at those stars, the night brightens)_**

**_Tsumetai mune ni hi ga tomoru (And then a warmth of light comforts my heart)_**

After that vacation at the inn, The Louds now struggles to go home. Once again the Vanzilla broke down and needed to be repaired. But before all that something terrible transpired…

Lincoln: Now you might wonder what is it that happened. Well…

_Flashback_

_Lincoln (narrating): We get to find one of the terrorists that was the lackey of a much bigger and much eviler organization. Lori and Lynn was able to defend me but I couldn't just stand by and watch so I charged forth._

_Lori/Bael: Lincoln, get back!_

_Lincoln/Amon: No, I'm fighting too._

_The fight got too risky. It turns out that he was a second level mage, a sorcerer working for the terrorists. He conjure a huge amount of malicious magoi and black Rukh around him like Judar. Thankfully, a man named Petrus, who is also a Djinn user helped us_

_Petrus: **Extreme Magic - Hadit Barad Iltehaq (Steel Sweep Scatter - Sweep his spear and creates iron dust by decomposing his weapon into a swiping blade to the winds) **Get back every one!_

_That guy has three Djinn with him and can transform or decompose metallic objects like our Metal Vessels. Unfortunately, he retreated without difficulty and just like that… gone._

_Terrorist: Oh yes, before I forget. I left you all with a parting gift. Ciao for now! _

_Both Lynn and I started to fell pain like being pierced by needles. Then black magoi spread through our bodies and slowly devoured us. Luckily, I and Petrus were able to halt the process thanks to out magic but still, Lynn and I are in danger of getting ourselves corrupted or worse… killed._

_Flashback Ends_

Lincoln: Clyde already know of this and since Lynn just got her second Djinn, Agares, from Judar. We decided that it would best if it's Clyde's turn then Lisa.

Yunan: We needed a Djinn that controls Life Magic to help us lift the curse. So it was best to send some of Lincoln's household to help us. Stella, Lynn, Clyde, and Aladdin are on their way. They are probably inside the dungeon by now.

Lincoln: And it is best for Djinn users like us to stay out side since our chance of getting picked by choosy Djinns are at bare minimum. On the plus side, if the terrorist comes back then we'll handle it.

Lori: Just leave it to us Link. You can literally just sit by and watch.

Leni: Like we totes have your back, Linky.

Luna: Won't let anything happen to you, dude.

Lincoln: Thanks, girls. Which reminds me, whose dungeon was summoned and why let Lynn join them.

Yunan: Well, she is too insistent to join. Plus this will be a great way to know if she'll control her Djinn better like her Magoi. She's too impatient to at least meditate and pray plus she refused acupuncture for whatever reason she had.

Titus: Also, the Djinn that they're going to deal with is an old friend of Aladdin from his past friend Hakuryuu Ren. The Djinn of the Forest, Zagan.

Somewhere in Zagan's dungeon

Aladdin: It seemed that we aren't the only one here. Someone has breached this place. That is the reason why Zagan's security level has propelled.

Stella: Well we better cut these creepy plants of before we ended up fertilizers.

Aladdin and Stella used fire magic to blast away some plant monsters and roots that blocks their way. Clyde could only watch how helpless he is as Lynn also fights with her spear.

Clyde: Dang it, is there anyway I could help.

Lynn Jr: See those plant knights, once a bashed one of them you should grab its poleaxe.

Clyde did what Lynn told him and used the poleaxe to defend himself from plants. Thanks to being a King's Candidate, Clyde can at least access a minimum amount of magoi.

Aladdin: Great, you guys made it!

Stella: And in the nick of time too.

Zagan's voice: I applaud you for being able to surpass my trials. But isn't there someone that is holding you back from all this. Be careful now friend Aladdin, for one of you is barely catching up. Pretty soon, your friend will just die in vain and your friend won't be saved from his curse. Pretty useless…

Clyde: I get it okay, you don't have to speak it out loud! Waahhhhh! *cries*

Zagan's Voice: Eh, did he just cry? What?

Clyde: Shut up you pervy Djinn. You're enjoying this aren't you?

Zagan's Voice: Wait how did that becomes pervy?

Aladdin: Typical Zagan, can't even try once without teasing somebody to death.

Lynn Jr: Gee, what a crybaby! I can see why you and Lincoln are so similar.

Clyde: Shut up, gorilla. You can't even act womanlike for once like your life depended on it.

Lynn Jr: What? Why you…?

Stella:_ SusMarYosef, Kalma lang boy!_ (Translate from Tagalog: Oh my goodness, please just calm down boy!) {sidenote: SusMarYosef is an expression similar to Oh my God or Oh my goodness or Good Grief. The expression is composed of three names from Judeo-Christianity: Je(Sus), (Mar)y/(Mar)yam, and Yosef/Joseph.}

Clyde: Shut up! I don't know what language you just said but you just get to my nerves! Plus, it's your fault why Lincoln and I made a bad impression. We thought you were flirting with us so we just made that bad move. Why do I get the blame something so stupid!

Aladdin: Sheesh, I hope this won't get any worse.

Clyde: All of are STUPID! Can't a boy be at least be given a break from all this. I just want my life back, but no! I have to deal with all of you!

A few minutes of crying later.

Aladdin: You're goon now?

Clyde: Yeah, I'll pull through… somehow.

Lynn Jr: What was that about?

Aladdin: Must be his pent up stress. Knowing his best friend has changed and becomes a Djinn user himself must have left a huge dent in his life. All he ever wanted is peace but now it's gone and knowing his friend is in constant danger, who wouldn't be stressed.

Stella: I guess we should have given him some slack for not being helpful.

A few floors later, they have finally arrive the last challenge. They run from traps, almost fall to their deaths but was able to escape thanks to Stella…

Stella: **AMOL SELSELIA! (Uriel's Crimson Chains of Hope - Attaches her long chains to the sides to break their fall and uses fire to propel her upward to bring them all back to the surface.)**

Aladdin continued to be chased off by plant monsters. Then Lynn and Stella lead the counter-offensive while Clyde stood back and waited the right time to strike. After a victorious combat, they now approached the treasure room, only to be outraced by other fellow visitors.

Red-Haired Girl: Well, looks like you all made it. In one piece that is.

Lynn Jr: Who are you?

Red-Haired Girl: Pardon my rudeness, my name is Lindsey Sweetwater.

Stella: Never heard of you before.

Aladdin: Be careful everyone, I fell an ominous presence within her.

Lindsey: I am the number one pageant queen of Royal Woods mind you!

Clyde: Hey now I remember, Lincoln and Lola always told me about you.

Lindsey: DON'T YOU DARE MENTION THAT WITCH!

Lynn Jr: Ring us any bells?

Clyde: She is the girl that always suffered second best against Lola. The only time she got first is when Lincoln competed rather than Lola. But every time, Lola was able to cheese her victory, heck she even lose to Lana when Lincoln let Lana enter for the Dairyland Tickets.

Lindsey: I always lost to that brat, but with power and a Djinn at my side, I might be able to defy my fate of being second rate! All I need now to obey Ithnan and eliminate all of you!

Lynn then felt pain and paralyzed from her place.

Clyde: Lynn!

Stella: Back off for now. The curse is getting strong when she's around.

Lynn Jr: I… can still… fight.

Aladdin: Stay put for now! We have a dark Metal Vessel user to fight. We can't risk of any more danger.

Lindsey: **AL-QAUS (Electromagnetic Rod)**

From her electromagnetic magic, she forms dolls from sand and gravel and attacks the heroes. Clyde blocks the iron sand blade with his spear while Aladdin grants them a protective aura magic.

Stella: Thanks Aladdin. I may not last longer since I used magoi to rescue us from that trap door.

Zagan's Voice: Prove to me you can handle power, boy!

Clyde then hears Zagan again. Lindsey then thrusts her baton into her stomach and fused with its power. She turned into a girl in iron armor beneath a pitch black dress. She then had a third eye with black protective layer surrounding the eye.

Clyde: Wow, she's like a kid Jalter!

Aladdin: No time to talk!

Clyde: Got it!

Then another wave of sand dolls appears while Lindsey launches a volley of electricity. Clyde and Stella dodges to avoid getting electrocuted while warding off the sand dolls. Lynn, still in the sidelines, suffers pain due to the felling of highly concentrated black Rukh. Her curse is slowly devouring her body until it rots into nothing. Although, the magic Yunan and Aladdin casts slows the malice from their bodies, it's up to Zagan's power to help remedy the curse.

Stella then uses all of her strength to engulf the dolls in flames, turning them into glass. Clyde, with precise aim and Aladdin's wind magic, javelin toss his poleaxe to Lindsey and pierced through her electromagnetic barrier. The attack's force launches Lindsey to a wall and the impact rendered her unconscious.

Zagan: You have done well, young King. Your wish is now my command!

Zagan appears from his Metal Vessel: A two-pointed spear. He then chose Clyde to be his master and granted healing to Lynn. Relieved from her curse she awoke to find their enemy, reverted to her regular child form. Aladdin felt her life fleeting away so Clyde wished that her curse would be gone away too. Zagan's Life magic, removed the curse that is eating within Lindsey and her life saved.

Meanwhile

Ithnan: Damn it, she lost. I shouldn't have underestimated handpicked candidates.

A spatial portal appears before him.

Lincoln: Thanks Luan, Call the other sisters and tell them to come on hover.

Ithnan: You!

Lincoln: Didn't think you'd leave without goodbye now, would you?

Ithnan: How?!

Lincoln: Petrus felt your presence, and Lucy observed your movements from the shadows. If you can't even feel her Rukh nearby, you must have been a newbie.

Lincoln then started to chant.

Lincoln: **Spirit of Rule and Submission, Vocalor. Live in my frame. **[Wind surrounds Lincoln and transforms into his Vocalor Djinn Equip except he still had his body cursed.]

Ithnan: Foolish, using Djinn equip while cursed will only strengthen the curse that devours you.

Lincoln then felt pain and pressure.

Ithnan: This is perfect, not only you'll replace our lost member but you'll add strength to our Mother!

Ithnan blasts a wave of black Rukh that curses Lincoln further.

Lori/Bael: Lincoln![looks at Ithnan] Why you! **BARARAQ SAIQA (Lightning Flash Sword - Fires a wave of concentrated lightning but Ithnan dodges)**

Leni/Peimon: You Meanie! **MAGUL HAZARD [Tornado Hazard - Creates a cyclone towards Ithnan but the terrorist cancels the attack with Ramz/Lightning]**

Luna/Vefar: You'll pay for what you did to my brother! [Luna fires a volley of swords of light but Ithnan's darkness energy blocks them all]

Ithnan: Hahahaha…. all your efforts are useless. [then he sees a light of gold and purple energies.] What the… the Rukh fused with the curse!?

Lincoln smiles and merges the two types of Rukh.

Lincoln/Vocalor: Unfortunately, my body's been cursed by scums like you. It wasn't just enough to pull through. [Lincoln lifts his arms up and creates a tornado of light and dark.] I promised that I wouldn't use this power unless it's an emergency. Now I feel bad for Clyde for trying to get Zagan for me.

Ithnan: Y-you're already halfway f-fallen?!

Lincoln/Vocalor: **VORAZ ZORA! [Twin Cleaving Winds - Lincoln holds his fist together and strikes a hammering attack that is followed by his tow merged tornadoes. The turbulent attack cleaved Ithnan to pieces leaving him screaming in pain as his body is torn apart and left his soul doll wide open. His soul doll is crushed by the pressure in hopes that he will never reincarnate ever again and his Rukh will be in Gehenna for eternity.]** This world needs hope, not people like you who take advantage of others' life just for a selfish goal.

And so the day is saved. Everything returned to normal, well with a slight spice of Djinn users or what not. Time skipped, Lisa got herself a Djinn along with Darcy. She vowed to study their origin by trying to learn Djinn Equipping hers: Berial. Lynn too, but she was a slow learner of Djinn Equip so it pissed her off. Lincoln then realized that if people like Ithnan exists then his peaceful life in the Loud House will be delayed for a while. Clyde then learned through Reverend Abraham's/Ave's help along with the monk. Although the McBride fathers disapproved at first, they have no other choice and learned to have an open-mind and open-heart to this idea of King's Candidacy.

The Adventures of our King's Candidates and Heroes are far from over, but that is from another story…

From Another Time…

-THE END-

**Author's Note: Finally Over! Yeah, I know, it's a bit discontinued but anyone is permitted to take hold of this story so that they will continue it. As for me, I'm done with this. And yeah, Petrus is added in the story.**

**Cliffhanger? Yeah, I guess so. I mean, who is this Mother and why is she the villain of the story? Will there be "Magi: Adventures of Lincoln"? Maybe so, maybe not, who knows? But anyone is welcome to take this story and continue it for all I care. I'm tired so I need rest from all this.**

**Shalom (peace) and GodBless! SAYONARA!**


End file.
